The Red Haired Girl
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are head over heels about the new girl at the order, but something's creeping Allen out. Is it the fact she had a thing with Tyki or something else... A bit AU at times
1. Love Walks In

**Note:** For some reason I thought this up while listening to Love Walks In by Van Halen. Don't ask, I think it was mainly the name of the song, though. Kanda may be a little out of character, but after all this is fan _fiction, _so deal with it. I also wrote this assuming you've read D Gray Man and know all the characters. I didn't feel like having to describe them all.  
>Besides Mikki I own nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikki walked into the lobby. It was her first day at the Order and she was nervous. At first she didn't want to become an exorcist, but her father finally convinced her it was the right way to go. Okay, that was a lie. Her father forced her to become an exorcist when he found out she was fooling around with Tyki Mikk. She had to admit, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but like they say; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She may have just kept Tyki a little <em>too<em> close.

She first found out she was an exorcist when she got her innocence at 18. She got it in the shape of a bow and arrow. Her father was always traveling so she didn't understand at first, but then came along Tyki. He told her all about her "evil" new weapon and that if she were to join the Noah's she would be able to get ride of it. Her dad caught wind of this and came to "rescue" her. He barged in on her and Tyki in the middle of a make-out lesson and blew a fuse. One year later, after a talk about her new weapon, the Noahs, and sex, he dropped her off at the door of the Order.

"Mikki, I'm so glade you decided to join us! I'm Komui Lee, here follow me into the meeting room. There's some people that would like to meet you."

"I wonder what she looks like?" Lavi said.

"She's probably ugly and annoying like bean sprout." Kanda replied. Allen gave him a dirty look and was about to climb over the table to punch him when the doors opened up.

"Here she is! Our new exorcist!" Komui said as he walked in. As Mikki walked in Allen's mouth dropped, Kanda looked her up and down with big eyes, and Lavi felt like he was watching in slow motion. Mikki walked in wearing tight black leather pants and knee high leather boots. Her long wine red wavy hair and green eyes stood out against her tight black long sleeve leather jacket that was unzipped to show a lot of cleavage. She had a black leather belt with a giant silver belt buckle. On her back she carried her bow and arrows, which were also black. She only had three arrows, because that's all she needed.

"Holy..." Kanda whispered under his breath.

"Shit." Lavi finished for him.

"Say hello to Mikki!" Komui chirped. He seemed to be immune to Mikki's looks.

"H-hi," Allen stuttered. "I'm g-glade you got h-here okay." Mikki looked at him and he shuddered. There was something freakishly familiar about her.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, Komui's sister. Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" She pointed at Allen who was sitting next to her. She went down the table saying everyone's name. "We're all glade you could make it."

"I hope you guys will be nice. Especially since who my father is." Mikki smiled.

"Who's your father?" Lavi asked.

"Oh! You don't know? Well then, pretend I didn't say anything." This caused Allen to shudder again.

"Okay, well then can one of you boys help her carry her things to her room?" Komui asked. Instantly Lavi shot up, while Allen was a little less eager. Kanda grunted as he got up and slowly walked out the door to get her bags with Lavi and Allen following.

"This is...Cross' room." Allen's face darken as he pointed it out. On the way to Mikki's new room he was cheerfully pointing out things. Mikki could smell the welcoming scent of expensive wine coming out of it.

"Hold on a sec," she broke away from the group and went into the room. She looked under the bed and found a bottle of wine covered in dust. She grabbed it along with an opener and left the dark room. "Okay, I'm back."

"How old are you?" Allen asked when he noticed she had the wine.

"Nineteen."

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm planning on drinking it."

"Ooo, a bad girl. I like it."

"Lavi stop being a creep." Allen said. "I really don't think you should. If Cross comes back and notices that gone he'll blame me."

Mikki smiled. "Trust me, he won't." She continued on the path they were following. Mikki's room was huge. Much bigger than Allen's, and he was jealous. "Huh, needs some redecoration." She said as the guys placed down her things. She went over to a desk that was in the corner and popped open the wine.

"Mikki, being your friend, I really feel I should advise you not to drink that." Allen pleaded. She walked over to him and placed the bottle in his face.

"You want some?" She said as she took a drink. Allen shuddered again as a memory of a drunken Cross came back to him.

"I'll let you settle in." He said as he slipped in between Lavi and Kanda and ran back to his room to lock his door and curl up in the fetal position.

"I guess we should be going, too." Kanda said as he drug a drooling Lavi out of her room.

The next day Mikki walked into the cafeteria to get breakfast. Today she was going to show them how she fights. Luckily for her, in between her make-out lessons, Tyki showed her how to fight dirty.

"You must me the new exorcist! What would you like to eat honey? I can make a cutie pie like you anything!" Jeryy said with a smile. He stopped and his smile disappeared. He slide his sunglasses down his nose and looked at her. He whispered, "My my, little Mikki. You've sure grown up fast. You look just like your daddy." He saw Allen and Krory coming to stand in line and slide his glasses back up. "Now, should I make you your favorite?" He said, his cheery voice back in place.

"Yes please."

"Mikki come sit here!" Lavi waved at her after she got her meal. On her way to the table she noticed all the looks she got from the Finders. She was still in her pajama's since she wasn't a morning person. She was wearing a black white short sleeve t-shirt with red plaid pants.

"Why are they staring?" Mikki asked Lavi as she sat down. They were the only ones at the table.

"Probably because of your sleeve tattoo and piercings."

"Oh," she looked down at her left arm that was full of colorful artwork. She remembered her dad's face the day he came home and found out what she did when he was gone. Not only did she tattoo her whole arm, she pierced her nose, bellybutton, and three piercings in each ear. She didn't dare let him find out about her tramp stamp. Only Tyki knew about that. The rest of the exorcist joined them and soon breakfast was over.

"Ready to fight little girl?" Lavi teased as they put their trays away.

"Don't taunt me. I'll kick your ass." She went to her room and changed into her normal clothes and then followed Lavi to the practice arena.

"Okay, who's first?" She asked. Almost the whole branch was there waiting to see what the new girl could do.

"Me," Kanda stepped out of the crowd. "Let's see what you can do." They drew their weapons as they walked into the middle of the arena. "Girls first."

Mikki smiled as she ran towards him. He was about to strike her when she jumped up in the air over him and flipped. She landed behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Just because I look easy, doesn't mean I am." She laughed as she ran towards two pillars that were at the end of the arena. He ran after her, but when she got to them she jumped from pillar to pillar until she was standing at the top of one.

"Tsk, what the hell?" He grunted as he watched her load her bow. He backed away and waited for her to fire. When the arrow was a few inches away from him he attempted to slice it in half, but to his surprise it went around him. He looked up and saw that she could control where the arrow was going by simply moving her hand. She made the arrow come back to her and reloaded the bow.

"Impressive, but what happens when you don't have your pillars?" He ran towards the one she was standing on and sliced it in half. Everyone gasped as they watched her fall with it. A cloud of dust came up and hid her.

"Kanda you idiot! Don't kill her!" Allen screamed. He jumped into the arena to save her from the deadly fall. When he entered the dust cloud he couldn't see anything. Out of nowhere a foot kicked him in the face and he fell outside of the dust cloud. As the dust settled Allen looked up and saw that Mikki was the one who kicked him. She had an evil grin on her face and her eyes were lit up with pure joy. Another Cross memory came back to Allen and he screamed as he ran out of the arena.

"Nice try girly boy, but you're going to have to do better than that." Kanda's face darkened with irritation at his new nickname. He ran towards her with his blade drawn. Again she jumped into the air, only this time she landed directly on him. They both fell to the ground, Mikki on top of him.

"Get off me!" He yelled.

"Not until you give up." In response he threw her off and came after her again. When he was an arms length away she slapped him in the face. Everyone gasped and went silent as they stared at Kanda. He was frozen in mid swing just staring at her not knowing what had just happened.

"This is stupid." He finally said after a moment.

"So I win?"

"If it makes you happy." He sheathed his blade and walked out of the arena. The audience didn't know what to do. This was the first time Kanda ever left a fight.

**Later:**

"The fight earlier wasn't too bad, new girl." Lavi said as Mikki joined them for dinner. "I think Komui's going to let you join us on our next mission."

"Cool," she said as she sat next to Allen. Allen slide away from her, still not recovered from the previous incident. "Sorry about almost killing your face Allen. I got caught up in the moment."

"If anything, you made an improvement." Kanda sat his tray next to Mikki.

"Oh be nice to the poor albino. Hey sexy ginger, can you pass the salt?" Lavi froze at his new nickname, while Allen pouted.

"S-sure," he stuttered.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. The rest of the exorcist joined them and Mikki got a warm fuzzy feeling. She could defiantly see herself fitting in here.

* * *

><p>I've now made it my mission to name all the chapters after some corny 80's love song. Let's play a little game and see if you can name the band (; Please review!<p> 


	2. Lady in Red

"Hey new girl, it's time to get up." Kanda gently shook Mikki awake.

"Ugh, must I?" She looked at her clock. It read 3:32. "What the hell? The sun's not even up yet."

"We need to leave early. You don't want to miss your first mission." Lavi said walking into her room. "Did you pack last night? We might be gone for a few days."

"Yeah yeah, my bags are by the window." Mikki turned over in her bed and fell back to sleep.

"No, you spent enough time in your stupid dream world. If we don't get to sleep in then neither do you." Kanda pulled her out of bed and dropped her on the floor with a loud thump.

"Be nice Kanda, you might hurt her!" Lavi said.

"Chill, she didn't feel a thing. The wench is still asleep."

An hour later, after Kanda got fed up with her and poured ice water on her, they walked into the meeting room to learn more about the mission. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Mikki, and Lenalee were all going together, while Miranda and Marie would meet up with them later.

"The Earl's up to something, and it's not good." Komui stated when everyone sat down around the large table.

"Well that's a surprise," Kanda mumbled sarcastically.

Komui ignored him and continued on. "Out in the Arabian Desert a strange thing has appeared."

"What thing?" Mikki asked. "Do you have a picture of it?"

"Well, we don't know what it does or even if the Earl created it, but just to be on the safe side we want you to check it out. We did have a picture...but Reever lost it."

"What! You lost it in your junk pile that you call a desk!" Reever stood up and pointed his finger at Komui.

"Moving on," Reever sat down and glared at Komui. "About the time you should arrive, if you stay on schedule, Marie and Miranda should arrive, too. They are on another mission close by and agreed to stop to see if you need help." He pulled out a long paper. "By my calculations,"

"_Mine_," Reever coughed.

"You should arrive at the site in five days."

"What? Why don't we go through the Arc?" Allen asked.

"Because it won't take you there. You have to go on foot."

"Foot? Don't you guys have a ship or something?" Mikki was startled that a place like this was forcing them to walk to the desert.

"Don't be silly, the Order can't afford that. It's not like you'll be walking there though," Mikki sighed a sigh of relief. "You'll be stowaways! We can't afford train tickets either."

Mikki's relief vanished. "What happens when we get caught?"

"You just flash them!" Komui smiled, not realizing what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"He means show them the Order badge that's sown into our uniforms." Kanda explained.

"Of course, what else did you think I meant? Oh, that reminds me, Mikki your uniform is done so on your way out please pick it up."

"I'm fine with what I have on."

"No, you must wear the uniform." Kanda replied.

Mikki rolled her eyes and sighed, "Okay mother." She got up and went with Lavi to pick it up.

...

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Allen asked Mikki when they got to the first train station. "Komui told you you have to wear it."

"Listen albino boy, I don't like playing by the rules. You bug me one more time about the stupid uniform and I'll push you in front of the tracks when the train gets here."

"Please do it, it do us all a favor," Allen gave Kanda a dirty look as he slowly backed away from Mikki.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Allen muttered.

"What was that?" Mikki snapped her head around to glare at him.

"Calm down," Lenalee started.

"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down? I'll calm down when I don't get ice water splashed on me at three thirty in the morning!"

"Oh, so that's what it's about." Lavi mused. "So it was Kanda's fault. See I'm telling you guys, everything is Kanda's fault."

"Shut it, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda began to draw his blades.

"Make me," Lavi stuck his tongue out at him. This caused Kanda to lunge towards Lavi at full speed. Lavi jumped out of the way just in time, and grabbed his hammer and the fight began. Mikki took a few steps back and yawned. She watched as the train got closer and closer and finally stopped at the station. She was the only one that noticed since Lenalee and Allen were trying to stop the fight.

"Let me go you idiot!" Kanda yelled when Lavi grabbed his ponytail and pulled him down. Just then the whistle blew and everyone turned to watch as the train began to pull away from the station.

"Look what you've done you stupid soba eating freak!" Lavi yelled as he let go of his hair and started running to the train.

"How is this my fault?" Kanda yelled back as he started running too. "You're the one who wouldn't shut your damn mouth!"

Mikki stayed put and watched as they attempted to jump onto the moving train. She laughed as everyone failed.

"Idiots, follow me." She said as she climbed her way onto the roof of the station. They watched trying to figure out what she was planning. Kanda grunted and followed her up to the roof, followed by Lavi. Mikki smiled at them as she jumped off the roof backwards and landed ontop of the train. She stood there waiting for the others to do the same. One by one they eventually all got onto the train, Allen having to catch the caboose.

"Now what?" Kanda yelled over to Mikki. "You got us stuck on top of the train."

"No I didn't. Just watch what I do." Mikki went to the edge of the car and slide her legs over the side. She kicked in a window and slide inside.

"She just broke that window! Komui's going to be pissed when he gets the bill." Lavi said with his mouth hung open. Kanda pushed Lavi out of the way and did exactly what Mikki did. When he got into the car Mikki was there waiting for him. Lavi slide in through the same window, not wanting to break another one.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Mikki smiled. "I guess we should get to the other car to make sure Allen and Lenalee made it all right." They walked through the sliding doors until they found them.

"How long do we ride this train?" Mikki asked after they got settled in and the passengers stopped gaping at them. Lenalee pulled out the long sheet of paper Komui had.

"It says we need to stay on this train through five stations, which will take about seven hours. Then when we get off we need to head to an inn called Lake Wood. The manager knows we're coming and he's going to let us stay for the night. In the morning he'll get his carriage to take us to the next train station. We then ride that train through three stations, and that'll be about two hours."

"Great, what are we going to do for seven hours?" Mikki demanded.

"Well you can sleep off the crankiness." Kanda replied.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Do you play cards?" Mikki looked at Allen and saw and evil glint in his eyes.

A slow smile spread across her face. "Why yes I do. Be prepared to get your ass kicked." Allen gave a slight chuckle as he pulled out his deck of cards and began dealing them.

**Two hours later:**

"I don't get it!" Allen screamed as he threw the cards at Mikki. "I've been using every cheat I know and I still can't beat you!"

She gave an evil laugh that made everyone shudder. "I knew you were cheating you little runt. Tyki figured out how you beat him and found a way through your cheats. He's the one who taught me how to play." Everyone went quiet.

"Do you...do you mean Tyki Mikk?" Allen asked after awhile.

"Who else has a strange, yet sexy, name like that?"

"But, how...why do you know him?"

"I thought you knew about my history?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lavi screamed. "She's a Noah!"

"No! I'm not, I'm an exorcist."

"Liar!" He yelled back.

When she got everyone calmed down enough, she explained her story, leaving out who her father was though.

"Ooooh...ew so you sucked face with that Noah?" Lavi said when he was done.

"I always knew he was a player," Allen whispered under his breath.

"I didn't even know what a Noah was at the time. He was just a freakishly sexy man who offered to tell me what was going on, since my father wasn't home. When he explained everything he asked me out on a date, and I knew my father would freak out if I was dating an older man, so I said yes. I just didn't know my dad would go to the extent of trying to turn me into a hermit by locking me inside the house. I eventually got sick of not being able to go anywhere and agreed to live at the Order. In my mind I see it as a boot camp." She turned her head to look out the window and closed her eyes.

"Why won't you tell us who your father is?" Lenalee asked after awhile.

"Because I don't want to scare Allen more than I already do.. Now stop talking, I'm trying to sleep."

Something clicked in Allen's mind and he back away to the corner of the car and huddled up in a tight ball.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lenalee had a worried look on her face.

"I always knew this would happen..." He said to himself

"What do you mean?"

"She a freaking copy. Can't you tell? A copy...to haunt me forever." He began sobbing. "_Even when he's dead._" He started murmuring about evil copies as Lenalee slowly backed away from him.

* * *

><p>Okay, tell me what you think. By now it should be pretty obvious who Mikki's father is (;<p> 


	3. You Shook Me All Night Long

"So, Cross is your father." Lavi said when Mikki woke up from her nap.

"Huh? Oh, you figured it out? Good job ginger, i was actually surprised that you didn't figure it out when you first saw me." Mikki pulled on her hair.

"So how many more evil spawns are out there?" Allen asked getting up from his corner.

"I'm it. Ever since he found out about me he made sure he wouldn't make anymore mini hims."

"Do you know who your mother is?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah."

There was a pause. "So...who is she?"

"Klaud Nine. [**author's interruption:** BAM! Bet you didn't see that coming hehehe] After she gave birth to me she panicked and threw me at Cross. Well not literally _threw,_ but you get the idea."

"Her head must have been up her ass when she made that decision." Allen remarked.

"I'm shocked that you guys didn't know that. It was the biggest scandal the Order ever had. No one was surprised that Cross got a girl knocked up, but when they found out it was Klaud they all freaked. So do you guys hate me now?" Mikki looked at the ground waiting for the answer.

"Well that explains the alcohol. But we can't hate you because your father is a man whore." Kanda said. Mikki looked up at him and smiled. Everyone's mouth dropped open when he gave a small smile back.

"So when do we get off this train?" She asked.

"Um...let's see. We passed three stations already, so we have two more to go." Lenalee answered.

"Ugh! This is boring. Why didn't any of you bring anything to do?"

"Quit your whinnying." Lavi said as he picked something colorful off the floor.

"Ew, sexy ginger didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick things up when you don't know where it's been?"

"But it's a yoyo!" Lavi said with big eyes and a voice like a little kid.

"Tsk, I bet you don't even know how to use it." Kanda said.

"I can learn. It's not like we don't have time." Lavi stood up and threw it at the ground. When he tried to bring it back to him, he pulled to hard and it swung and hit Kanda in the face.

"Argh! You stupid damn rabbit!" Kanda grabbed the yoyo and pulled it out of his hand.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Finders keepers," Kanda muttered under his breath as he opened a window and threw it out. Mikki watched as the colorful streak went by. Lavi pouted as he sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Quit acting like a little kid." Kanda told him. Lavi just looked at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe if you weren't such a party pooper he wouldn't." Allen stated. Mikki thought he was trying to pick a fight with him.

"He hit me in the face! You honestly didn't expect me to take that did you?"

"You didn't have to throw it out the window jerk." Lavi slouched down in his seat as his pout got bigger. All three of them continued bickering about the yoyo for another hour. Lenalee and Mikki looked at each other and shrugged. They moved to a different car and spent some time getting to know each other.

"You have a thing for Allen." Mikki said it as a statement, not a question.

"What...what do you mean?" Lenalee blushed.

"It's pretty fricken obvious. I haven't studied him much, but I have a feeling he's drooling all over you, too."

"I have no idea what your talking about," Lenalee began laughing nervously. Mikki gave her a flat look. "Okay, so we like each other, just _please_ don't tell Komui! He'll kill Allen for sure and then lock me up in my room."

"He's that protective?"

"Yes." Lenalee said quickly. An evil smile spread across Mikki's face. If she ever needed something, she now knew something she could blackmail them with.

"Don't even think about it." Lenalee said, knowing full well what Cross's clone was thinking about.

Mikki looked up at her with an innocent face. "What ever do you mean dear?"

...

The sun was starting to get ready to go down when they arrived at the inn. The manager was a little too eager to have exorcist stay, but at least they got the room for free. There was one problem, though. There were only three beds left.

"Leave to Komui to do something stupid like this." Kanda grumbled as he threw his bag onto a bed.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Allen asked when everyone got into the room.

"I can always sleep on the floor. Hey, you and Lenalee can share one!" Mikki nudged Lenalee in the side.

"No!" Lenalee said quickly before she blushed. "I mean, just because you're the new girl doesn't mean you have to sleep on the floor."

"She's right," Lavi added. "You and Lenalee can share a bed, Allen and Kanda get one, and I'll get the one left over!"

"Over my dead body." Kanda glared at him. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with one of you." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Mikki asked as he closed the door.

"He's getting his soba on." Lavi answered.

"Oh, well if he's going out to eat I'll join him. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Mikki quickly followed him into the lobby of the inn.

"My my, what have we got here?" A man's voice said as he snaked an arm around Mikki's waste. Mikki panicked and elbowed the man in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Tyki!" Mikki turned around to reveal the dark long haired man. "What are you doing here?" Every time she looked at him, she felt her breath slip away. He smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"The more important question is what are _you_ doing here? Are the rumors true that Cross sent his lovely daughter to become an exorcist?" He made a disgusted face at the word.

"I'm afraid so."

"Where were you off to?" He asked as she looked a the door Kanda left out of. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me and went after that man that looks like he should be in a brothel."

"I could say the same about you," Mikki tried to push him away.

"Why so cold? You didn't believe all those lies they've told you?" He bent down and kissed her again. She felt her heart flutter as he put his other hand on the small of her back. "Do you need a review of the human body?" He whispered into her ear. Just then her stomach growled and she remembered why she came down here in the first place.

"I have to go, I haven't eaten in awhile."

Tyki smiled as he released his grip. "How can you pass me up for food?" He gave her his most seductive smile. Luckily for Mikki, the power of hunger and thoughts of food overpowered him.

"Sorry, I really have to go." She almost slipped and asked him what room he was staying in. As she walked away she heard him mumble something about wanting her to stalk him instead of Kanda.

It didn't take Mikki long to find where Kanda went. There was a bar nearby that had a sign in it's window saying it made the best soba dishes in town. Mikki strode in and found him near the back in a booth.

"You always eat alone like this?" She said as she sat across from him.

"Whenever I get the chance."

The waitress came over to she if Mikki wanted anything. She placed an order and asked for a beer. "You're not old enough sweetie." She said. Mikki grew irritated at the way she was talking to her. She felt like she was a child.

"It's not for her, it's for me." Kanda looked at the waitress and forced a smile. She flew away with their orders falling for his smile. "I'm only doing that once." He grunted.

"I bet if you smiled more you could take over the world." They were silent until their orders came.

"Why do you hate the sexy ginger and albino boy so much?" Mikki said as she stuffed he mouth full of food.

"I don't hate them, I just can't stand them."

"I didn't realize there was a difference. Thanks for clearing that up."

"Don't be a smart ass. Can you honestly say they haven't annoyed you once yet?"

"Well there was that ice water incident, oh wait that was you." Mikki said giving him a flat stare. She waited for him to apologize, but it never came.

"Did you see Tyki?" He asked.

"Oh, you saw him, too?"

"The man's over six feet tall and is the darkest person around here. And he was the only one in the lobby."

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence as Mikki played with her hair.

"You still care about him?" Kanda asked softly. Mikki didn't reply and played with her food.

"Holy shit, we must be in pale town." Mikki looked up to see what Kanda was talking about. Five people walked into the bar, and they were all so white you had to squint to look at them.

"I guess you weren't being funny when you said Tyki was the darkest person around." Mikki laughed. They finished their meal by making up jokes about how pale the people were in the town. Mikki got Kanda to smile a few times.

"You done?" Mikki asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick up the bill."

"No, let me do it. Just go outside and start walking to the inn. I'll catch up with you in a few."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Mikki smiled, "Oh, I learned a thing or two from my daddy." Kanda shrugged and left. Once he was a block away from the bar Mikki ran up besides him. She was out of breath and had an excited look in her eyes.

"Have fun?"

"Always do," she replied as she started skipping towards the inn. She stopped and waited for Kanda to catch up. When they passed by an ally a drunken man stumbled out and almost landed on Mikki.

"Heya sweetie, wanna have some fun? I play nice and pay even better." He laughed a drunken laugh as he lunged towards her. Just before he could get to her Kanda tripped the man and watched as he landed face first on the sidewalk. He mumbled something and then passed out.

"I would say thanks, but that was way too easy." Mikki tried to muffle her laugh so she could seem serious.

"I didn't do for you anyways, I just wanted to see what would happen." Kanda turned around and continued walking. Mikki had to fight the urge to find a stick and poke the passed out man.

When they got to the inn Tyki wasn't in the lobby anymore. Mikki felt sad, but quickly hid it away before Kanda could tell. They went to their room and discovered Allen and Lenalee in one bed, Lavi in the other with the TV turned on. They were all asleep, Allen and Lenalee cuddled up together, while Lavi was sprawled across the entire bed.

"How does he manage to fall asleep like that?" Mikki asked as she studied the odd position Lavi was in.

"Who knows, but it looks like the bastard got his wish." Kanda went over and turned off the TV.

Mikki ran past Kanda and jumped into the last empty bed. "I don't kick in my sleep." She said as she cuddled into the warm feather comforter. Kanda sighed as he crawled into bed next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> While I was at my sister's I was able to try soba. I got excited because Kanda loves it (yes I know I'm a freak). It was pretty much just like plain Italian pasta, only you make it a little different and it has a slight difference in taste. It's hard to find, but if you ever come across it I suggest you buy it to try it. I felt very Japanese that day! (: Oh and I realize the TV is kind of out of place, oh well!


	4. Stuck on You

"Aw! Look how cute they are!" Allen's voice woke Mikki up from her deep sleep. She had a nightmare last night about a man dressed in black armor coming to kill her. When she opened her eyes her face was next to Kanda's, his arms wrapped around her.

"Ah!" She pushed away from him startled that they were so close. Turns out Kanda was even closer to the edge of the bed.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he fell to the floor, still half asleep.

"Oh Kanda, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you off!" Mikki looked over the edge of the bed. He was staring back up at her with a small grin on his face. Mikki's deep red hair almost touched his face as she leaned over. His grin faded away when another red head peeped up behind hers.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Lavi asked.

"Tsk, I don't want to deal with your crap this early in the morning." Kanda stood up and glared at him.

"Oh, Mikki, this was on the door." Lavi handed her a purple rose with a note attached.

"I betcha it's from Kanda, they make such a cute couple!" Allen teased with a kissy face.

"Yeah, real cute," Lavi said sarcastically.

"Shut up shrimp, mind your own damn business. And how the hell could I put a flower on the door when I was asleep?" Kanda said getting irritated at the young boy.

"Oh, that's right! How did your date go last night?" Allen asked batting his eyelashes.

"It wasn't a date," Mikki said as Kanda began to draw his blades. She put the flower on a table and got ready for the day ahead.

She took the flower down to the lobby with her. She wanted to read the note in private, and no one was ever in the lobby. She sat in a chair and read the note:

_To my love,  
><em>_You failed your last test, I suggest we meet alone so I can help you study. I'll be in room 103, patiently waiting.  
>Sincerely,<br>Your Sex Ed teacher_

Mikki rolled her eyes as she shredded the note. She stuck the flower behind her ear and did exactly what her gut said was wrong. She went to room 103.

**Back at Headquarters:**

"Where's my daughter?" General Cross said loudly as he swung open the doors to the Order.

"Hello General!" Komui said in a cheerful voice.

"My daughter, where is she?" He demanded.

"Why, do you need her for something?"

"My father senses were tingling, she's with that Noah again."

"I didn't know you had those..." Komui said looking towards Reever.

"Where. Is. She." Reever slid up behind the General and locked the door.

"She's out on a mission. Don't worry, Allen's with her."

"Don't worry? Are we talking about my idiot apprentice? I don't trust him alone with my daughter!"

"Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda are with them."

Cross stared at him for a moment. "And you trust Allen with Lenalee...?"

A cloud of paranoia began to etch into Komui's mind, but he quickly brushed it away knowing that was Cross' intent. "Yes I do."

Cross grunted when he failed. "Fine, but at least tell me where they are so I can check up on her. When I find that no good Noah of pleasure, I'll show him what I find pleasurable."Cross said with malice growing in his eyes.

"I'm afraid General, you've made a grave mistake coming here. Now that we finally have you here again, you're going to have to stay here."

Cross snorted and turned around to head out the door. He saw that not only did Reever lock him in, he also got an army load of guards blocking the exit. "We'll see about that," Cross said as he turned around and headed to his prison cell (a.k.a. bedroom).

**Back to the exorcists:**

"Mikki, where the heck have you been?" Allen asked when she went back up to the room. "You've been gone for over an hour! The manager says his carriage driver doesn't like waiting, and I'm sure we've missed the train by now." Mikki had forgotten all about the morning schedule.

"You smell funny. Like...like cologne." Lavi sniffed around her and she brushed him away.

"Mind your own business Lavi." Lavi looked hurt when she didn't use his nickname.

"We don't have time for this," Kanda interrupted. "If we're going to make the next train we'd better hurry." Allen agreed and everyone quickly went outside to catch the carriage. They all sat in an awkward silence as Mikki looked out the window and pouted. When they arrived at the station, there was no train in sight. The next train would arrive in an hour.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lenalee asked as they found a bench and sat down.

"I'm going to look at the stores around here." Mikki started walking away.

"No you're not!" Allen got up and pulled her back. "You're not going out of our sight. I don't know what you were doing this morning, but I have a feeling it wasn't good." Mikki sighed as she sat on the ground facing away from the group.

"Alright _Mother_," she said sarcastically.

...

They all immediately got onto the next train that came, this time though there was no window breaking involved. Two hours later they ended up at the wrong station. The station they needed was another two hours ahead of them, only the train they caught wasn't going that way.

"Well, it seems you've put us into quite the pickle," Lavi remarked dryly. "We're never going to get to this desert."

"Stop being a baby." Said a mans' deep voice.

Lavi looked around. "Who said that?"

"Master?" Allen screeched when Cross came walking out of the shadows.

"Daddy!" Mikki ran up to her father and tried to tackle him, but he quickly moved out of the way and let her hit the wall behind him. He turned around and glared at her.

"You were with that Noah again, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't. Oh, you brought Timcanpy!" Mikki's face light up when the golden golem flew out from under Cross' hat and went straight to Allen.

"Don't change the subject, I can _smell_ him on you. Shower before you enter my cab, I don't allow dirty things near me."

"Cab?" Allen asked when he calmed Tim down enough to sit on his shoulder.

"Yes, while I was detained by the evil Order I overheard Komui talking to a conductor who said you weren't seen on the train you were supposed to be on. He also mentioned something about broken windows and Komui's face turned a funny purple color. Anyways, I know how stupid you children can be, so I brought my carriage with me when I came to get you. I'll take you to the next train station, and this time you'd better make it on."

"Wait, does headquarters know you're hear with us?" Allen asked when Cross eyed Kanda's golem suspiciously.

"It was either stay there and watch you fail your mission or come and help you. You should be more grateful you little brat."

"You broke out, didn't you?"

Cross sighed, "Keep it quiet, I don't need them knowing where I am. After I drop you off I'm leaving for awhile. Headquarters can screw themselves for all I care. And as for you," Cross turned towards Mikki again. "If I catch you with that Noah one more time I will chain you up in a basement and make you watch as I slowly kill him in painfully perverted ways. Then I'll leave you there." Cross swiftly walked away from the scared group as he headed towards the cab.

The ride was quiet as Cross glared at his daughter and apprentice the whole way there.

* * *

><p>So sorry if this chapter turned out a little boring...I had most of it written a loooong time ago, but I needed to add a few more things and I don't know if it all fits together correctly. Anyways, the next chapter should be better! And I want to add a little personal thanks to all of you who reviewed~<p> 


	5. Lost in Your Eyes

Finally I have fixed this chapter so it doesn't appear that I had been smoking and/or snorting crack. I have a reputation to uphold you know ;)

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they are?" Miranda asked when she and Marie arrived at the desert. "I thought they would have been here before us. Do you hear them coming?"<p>

"Not at all. You don't think they were already here and found out it was nothing and just left?"

"No, that doesn't sound like them. I hope they didn't run into trouble on the way here. I wonder how Mikki's doing, she came with, right?"

"Yes, wait..."

"Oh no! What if something happened to her? What if her and Kanda got into another fight and this time he hurt her? Or worse!"

"Shhh..."

"What are we going to do!" Miranda began shaking at the thoughts she was coming up with.

"Miranda, I think I hear something, but it's a little hard to hear with you sobbing like that."

"Oh," she sniffed, "I'm s-sorry. Hey wait, I think I see something coming this way!" She pointed towards a dark blob then realized it was a useless effort being that she was the only one that could see. "Oh, there's something wrong. The group is moving funny...I just saw a flash of ginger!"

Marie sighed as he heard the nearing group. Little did Miranda know that Kanda, Allen, and Lavi were at each other's throats, again. The dark blob consisted of them throwing each other around and kicking.

"Is that...Lenalee, Mikki!" Miranda ran towards the coming exorcists that were walking behind the fighting ones. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are okay!"

"Yeah, sorry about getting here late, we ran into...someone." Lenalee looked at Mikki.

"We're just glad you got here! We were beginning to think you left us."

"Oh we would never do that to you guys, now help me break them up and we can head towards that strange object." Lenalee said.

"I can do that." Mikki said feeling left out. "Oh shoot, my button just popped off my shirt!" Lavi and Kanda both froze and slowly turned their heads while poor Allen was stuck underneath the both of them. "Ha! Idiots, my shirt doesn't even have any buttons."

"Well, that's not...well I mean I didn't look because..." Lavi trailed off embarrassed. Kanda just stood up and dusted the sand off himself.

"Let's go," he grunted. As they walked by Miranda, she wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you guys smell like alcohol?"

"We spent some _quality_ time with my Master." Allen said sarcastically.

**...**

"So, what is it?" Marie asked as they stood around the strange big round object that was half buried in the sand. "I don't hear anything going on in there."

"I say we poke it." Mikki suggested as she walked around it. It was a silver object that was shaped like an egg. It had a green band running all around it's middle.

"What do we even call it?" Lavi asked as he joined Mikki's walk.

"Let's call it Farther."

Lavi looked at Mikki. "How'd you come up with that?"

She shrugged, "Just came to me."

"I think it looks more like a Barnacle." Allen said.

"Farther the Barnacle. I like it," Mikki nodded with a smile.

"Why am I the only sane one here," Kanda grumbled. Miranda looked hurt while Marie ignored him.

"Stop being such a wet blanket you killer of joy." Lavi threw a small rock at him.

"Stop it!" Kanda yelled as he picked up a larger rock and threw it back. Unfortunately Lavi ducked, letting the rock hit Mikki in the eye.

"Dammit!" Kanda ran over to her as she began cussing him out. "Lavi you stupid idiot, why did you duck! You should have took the hit for her."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know my ninja skills were going to kick in."

"Oh Lavi, it's not your fault. Kanda should've never thrown it in the first place." She glared at him the best she could with her left eye beginning to swell. "I'll just add this to my list of reasons of why I should hate the Black Order."

"I'm sorry Mikki, I swear I would have never thrown it if I knew rabbit boy was going to duck." Kanda hissed towards Lavi.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get back to Farther." She turned away from him and covered her eye. She'd rather eat sand than let them see her crying.

"What have you done to my kitten?"

Lavi looked up and saw Tyki and Road standing on top of Farther. Road was walking around the top of it.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Allen!" Road squealed as she jumped off Farther and landed on top of him. "I've missed you!" She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Aw Allen, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Lavi taunted him. "Allen and Road sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes-"

"Enough Lavi!" Allen screamed as he pushed Road off of him.

Tyki cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So now that you have seen this 'strange' object, are you content enough to leave it in our care?" He motioned to him and Road.

"No, but we've named it." Mikki smiled as Tyki jumped down and landed next to her.

"Oh, what's its name?" Tyki purred as he stroked her cheek where the rock hit her.

"Farther the Barnacle."

He stopped. "Who the hell named it that?"

"Me and Allen, he said it looked like a barnacle, but I picked out the name Farther." She flashed him a perfect smile. She lowered her voice, "Oh, and daddy found out about us."

"Should I go into hiding again?" Tyki got a serious look on his face.

"Mmmm, no I think you'll be safe. Right now my Dad's gotta lay low for awhile. He just escaped from headquarters."

"Wait, so you do know what this is?" Allen interrupted the flirting scene. When no reply came he nodded to himself, "We thought it was something the Earl built."

Tyki smirked, "Well, if he did, then he didn't tell us about it."

"You're lying," Allen squinted his eyes at the Noah.

"Hey Tyki, look what I found!" Road pushed a small almost invisible button that was on the band of Farther. A door popped open near the button and a few steps came out.

"Road what did you do? Quit touching things!" Tyki panicked and grabbed her away from the door.

"I just wanted to see what it would do!" Road whined trying to wiggle her way out of Tyki's death grip.

"So you guys really don't know what this thing is?" Allen asked.

"Does it look like we would knmph." Road shoved her hand in Tyki's mouth on accident when she was trying to get away.

"Ew! You licked me!" She squealed.

"You stuck your hand in my mouth!" Tyki defended.

"Somebody shoot me," Kanda grumbled as he went towards Farther. "I'm going inside, it's the only way to figure out what it is."

"Wait Kanda! What if there's something dangerous in there? I'm coming with you." Mikki ran up to him.

"Now now children, there's no reason to go in there," Tyki pushed Road away from him and quickly followed them inside with Road right on his heels. The leftover exorcists looked at each other and shrugged.

"Looks like we'd better go, too." Lavi said.

The inside of Farther was bigger than the outside, literally. They walked into a giant silver and white operating room that had to be the cleanest thing the exorcists had seen for days. Marie felt around for Miranda and whispered if she could describe the place.

"Hahaha, there's no reason to describe it! Why don't we all just go back outside?" Tyki asked nervously. When no one moved he glanced at Road.

"Road," he hissed at her, "Fix. It." He said through gritted teeth.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tyki," Mikki asked, "what is this place?"

"Not a place for the likes of you exorcists." He had an angry look on his face.

"Is this one of those mobile experiment rooms I heard the Earl talk about occasionally over dinner?"

"No Mikki, it is not. Those don't exist."

"_Mobile experiment rooms_?" Miranda whispered, a horrified look on her face.

"Never mind, I don't want it described to me," Marie said to her. Miranda lead the way back out, hooking her arm through his.

"Where are you going?" Kanda demanded from his comrades.

"This really wasn't supposed to be our mission in the first place, and plus, I'm not feeling too well." Miranda looked back at them, her face greener than normal.

"Just go," Kanda replied when he realized she could blow at any minute.

"I think the rest of you should follow along," Tyki ordered. His face had turned from serious to deadly. Lenalee started to head towards the door when Road decided to pull out a few of her candles.

"Come on Allen, it's not worth it. At least we know that these rooms exist." Suddenly a candle flashed by her face and landed outside in the sand.

"You're not going to tell anyone about these rooms," Road laughed a little manically. "This is a secret between us, got it?"

Tyki released two Teezes and they came to rest on his shoulder. Mikki looked at them strangely.

"Oh! I remember those little guys! Hi fellows! How are you?" She cooed as she took a few steps towards them. They let out a long threatening hiss.

"They're not in a playful mood right now Mikki, and neither am I. Get your little 'friends' out of here."

Mikki flinched at the harsh tone. "Fine," she pulled Lavi and Allen out, but Kanda stayed behind.

"Are you kidding me guys? You're seriously just going to leave?" He yelled at the fleeting exorcists.

"Save it for another day Kanda," Mikki called back. "I don't really feel like arguing with them right now."

"We don't have to argue, just fight!" Kanda was about to yell out another line, but was cut short when a Teeze landed on his shoulder. It hissed in his ear and he quickly whisked it away and stumbled out of Farther.

Road went to the door and looked at Allen, "Maybe we can play another time when we all are not in such a bad mood?" She giggled and waved good-bye as she pressed a button. The last thing the exorcists saw was her quickly retreating to Tyki when the door began to close.

The exorcists were silent as they stood there with disheartening looks on their faces, Kanda more so than the others.

"Look!" Mikki pointed up to the sky. They all turned and saw Farther was now up in the air getting smaller and smaller, until it went into Road's door that appeared in the sky.

"We should be getting back to Komui," Miranda said looking a bit frazzled.

**...**

"So those rooms do exist," Komui looked out the window dramatically. "Well, that's not any of your business, you'll leave this to me and the science department; so onto the next mission!" They all sighed at Komui as they sat down around the meeting table. They'd only just gotten home. "Mikki, how'd you get a black eye?" Komui stopped trifling through papers when he noticed the light black mark.

"Oh it was a little accident," her eyes slide over to Kanda. "No big deal."

"Okay..." There was a slight tension growing in the room. "As you may or may not know, there was an akuma attack on the police while you were gone."

"We didn't hear about that!" Allen said.

"Yes yes, anyway, a lot of the officers were killed and now they need our help."

"Help with what? This time are they going to be cooperative?" Allen asked, remembering his past run ins with the police.

"Yes, it's actually a very simple task. You must find out where Colbert Deville has hidden a homeless man named Chaoji. You see, Colbert likes to kidnap people and kill them in very painful and twisted ways. The police have him in custody but since the attack they do not have enough men to go looking for Chaoji. Colbert gave them a riddle to figure out. Here," Komui gave Lavi a piece of paper for him to read out loud.

"You'll find him when you enter everlasting darkness. To the right there'll be a peak of light and to the front the light of death. Choose wisely or you may lose." Lavi thought about it for awhile. "Why that's easy! He's in a train tunnel."

"And how do you get that?" The whole group was stumped.

"Everlasting darkness, the tunnel near here is very long and dark. If you enter the tunnel from this side, there's a room on the right that leads underground to the sewer. He must have a light on down there. The light of death is from the train when it's coming towards you. So we just have to go when there's no train coming through there and we can save the guy!"

"Well that should be easy, that tunnel has been closed off for over a year now. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda, I want you to go. My precious Lenalee is too sensitive for this kind of stuff!" Komui ran over to his sister and held on to her.

"But I wanna go!" Mikki whined. "Those three will kill themselves if no one goes with them."

"Are you sure? I've seen some of the pictures from the previous crime scenes. They're pretty bad."

"I'm not a baby," Mikki pouted.

"Alright," Komui sighed. "Don't forget to wear your uniform, though. Last time I got a call from a mysterious person who oddly enough sounded like General Cross even though he's locked up here..." Komui got lost in his thoughts and Lenalee had to snap him back into reality. "Anyway, he told me that you weren't wearing it. It's against protocol if you don't."

"Yes I know," Mikki sighed. She muttered something about a lame punishment.

"Wait...Komui did you say that the tunnel has been closed off for over a year?" While Komui and Mikki were talking Allen was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes why?"

"Then why would he warn us about this 'light of death'?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Mikki walked out of the meeting.

* * *

><p>I couldn't do much with the story line so I just made up a mobile experiment room. It will never appear in the later chapters so like I said, just leave them to Komui and the science department to figure out. Review on how this updated version turned out would be much appreciated!<p> 


	6. On the Wings of Love

Mikki shivered, still not in her exorcist uniform, as the four of them entered the abandoned train tunnel with their small flash lights. It was dark and wet, and most likely infested with rats. They couldn't see the other end of the tunnel. They kept on walking for what felt like forever, until Lavi stopped.

"Look!" He pointed to sliver of light to the right of them.

"Well that was quick," Mikki said as she started towards the light to figure out how to open the door.

"Wait, do you guys see that?" Allen squinted into the darkness. "I think there's another light ahead."

"Didn't the thing say there would be a light of death in the front?" Kanda asked as he looked in the direction Allen was.

"Yeah, but we assumed it would be from the train..." Mikki also looked. "He's right Lavi, it's a little flashing red li-" she cut herself off. She remembered Tyki teaching her about different types of timers attached to certain bombs. "The light of death, choose wisely. It's a bomb!" Mikki screamed.

"Shit! What do we do?" Lavi panicked. "Is it timed, will it go off when we walk down there, or does it activate when we open the door? Should we risk getting Chaoji out or should we just run for our lives? I'm sure the guy's already dead by now. So let's run!"

Mikki grabbed on to his shirt sleeve. "We're not going anywhere. That man is suffering down there and we're just going to leave him? What type of exorcist...no, what type of person are you?"

"You're making me feel guilty."

"Good, that was the point." She let go of his sleeve. "I know a few things about bombs, so I'm going down there to check it out."

"But what if it goes off?" Allen asked.

"Then run for your measly little lives."

"Alright Cross, we're not letting you get yourself killed. I don't even want to know what your father would do to Allen, although it might be fun to watch." Kanda replied half kidding and half serious. Allen took a step away from him.

"I have a plan. What if we tie a long string to the handle of that door and run outside the tunnel with it. That way if we open the door and it activates the bomb, we'll be safe and sound!" Lavi gave a smile. "Haha! I'm a genius!"

"Alright Professor, what about Chaoji? Are we just going to let him get blown up? And where are we going to get that string from?" Mikki looked at Lavi questionably.

"We could always use one of Kanda's hairs," Lavi scoffed. "I thought it was a good idea."

"Why you stupid-"

"Kanda enough!" Mikki yelled. "Now we could be wasting precious time. I don't care if you idiots follow me down there, but I'm going to try to defuse the bomb. If you do come and it does go off, you can save your own life." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she headed that way.

When she reached the bomb she realized that the three had followed her. She gave an irritated sigh as she held the flashlight in her mouth to pull apart the wires. He hands were shaking as she tried to remember which wire to cut. She had a fifty fifty chance as she took one wire and got her knife out...

...

_How did I get here?_ Chaoji wondered to himself. He was in a dimly lit room that smelt like waste and rat droppings. He was chained up to the ceiling by his hands, his feet barely touching the ground. From his chest he was dripping blood from the deep wounds that were inflicted on him. He looked up and saw his hands had gone blue from lack of blood flow. _I'm going to die here._ A tear ran down his dirty cheek. He heard a sound and looked down at the ground. There was a swarm of rats beginning to surround him, tasting the blood that was dripping. Chaoji tried to scream but was unable to because he was gagged. _I might as well just close my eyes and let the darkness take me_.

"Oof."

Chaoji opened his eyes to the muffled sound. In front of him stood an angel, or a demon. He didn't really care at this point just as long as it took him away. She had long red hair and black clothing. She looked like a demon, but the look of pity she gave him made him decide she was an angel. The glowing halo around her seemed to get brighter as she came closer.

"Are you okay?" She asked in an angelic voice as she undid the gag.

"You must be an angel, I can see your halo." He said as he let the tears fall down his face. He accepted his fate and fell into the darkness that was beginning to surround him.

"Oh, he passed out." Mikki said as she looked towards her fellow exorcists. Once she defused the bomb they ran back to the small slit of light and found out it lead down into a basement where Chaoji was chained up.

"What was that about a halo?" Kanda asked as he squeezed into the little opening. "The only halo you have is a crooked one."

"It must be from the light," Allen looked up at the small bulb that was hanging near the doorway.

"Shut up and help me get him down." She waited for Kanda to cut the chains with his blade. Chaoji fell on her, and he weighed a lot more than she thought he would. Luckily, Lavi was behind her and caught them both.

"Thanks," she said as she passed Chaoji off to him. "Now carry him home."

...

Chaoji woke up in a very bright white room. "Am I in heaven?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep. His throat was dry and it hurt a bit.

"Hey he's awake!" He heard a female voice say. The angel he saw earlier leaned over him and looked him in the eyes. She had beautiful green eyes. "How are you feeling? Need anything? I can get it for you."

"Hey buddy, how's it going in drugged up land?" A man came up next to the angel, he had red hair similar to hers and also had green eyes. He thought all angels must look like this.

"Lavi don't. He still doesn't know where he is." The female angel lightly hit him in the chest. He gave a soft chuckle as he looked at her with a smile in his eyes...wait he only had one eye, the other one was covered by an eye patch.

"So he didn't die after all?" A taller man came up on the other side of the girl. He had long black hair, black clothing, and a grim look on his face. _Oh my gosh...I ended up in hell._

"Get away from him!" The head nurse came into the room flapping her hands around. She shooed Lavi and Mikki from the room. "Kanda, I need you to go find Tiedoll so he can explain what's going on. He should be lurking around the Order somewhere." She ushered Kanda out of the room and gave Chaoji some water. As he reached up for the glass he noticed he still had two chains on his left arm.

"Why,why is this still on?" His voice was a little better now that he had water.

"Tiedoll will explain everything. Now lay back down until he gets here." She rushed out of the room to tend to other patients.

...

"So, I'm an exorcist now?" Chaoji asked after Tiedoll explained to him what had happened.

"Yes, when they brought you back here we tried to get these chains off, but they wouldn't budge. We took you to Hevlaska to find out what they were about. She confirmed that it was innocence. I'll be teaching you how to control it and how to use it."

"Oh," he said still trying to wrap his brain around everything. "So that red haired girl isn't an angel?"

"An angel?" Tiedoll giggled, "Why she's the spawn of the devil! Oh, sorry it's a little inside joke." He saw Chaoji's face go white. "But to you I suppose she is an angel."

"A beautiful angel," Chaoji mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I'm getting tired. I don't mean to kick you out like this, but I have a lot to digest right now and I'm starting to get a headache."

"Oh no problem. I'm really glad your willing to stay with us though."

"It's better than the streets." He rolled over in his bed as Tiedoll left. He fell back into the comforting darkness of sleep dreaming about his new guardian angel.

**Later:**

"So, who's going to show the new guy around?" Komui asked as he walked into the library. Lavi, Allen, Mikki, Lenalee, and surprisingly Kanda were sitting on the couches near the library fireplace talking. Everyone pointed to Allen, as he pointed to Lavi.

"Aw come on guys, I did it last time." He whined.

"Yeah, but we were with you." Kanda and Lavi said.

"You guys are mean, Lenalee will you go with me? I don't think I'll be in a cheerful enough mood to be patient."

"Sure!" Lenalee quickly leaped up and took hold of Allen's arm. Komui cleared his throat and she quickly unhooked it. He followed the two out of the room giving Allen his death glare.

"I wonder if Komui's going to follow him all around the building?" Mikki asked as she wrapped a blanket around her and grabbed her cup of hot tea.

"Most likely." Lavi grabbed his book off the table and began reading again. Since Mikki was in the middle of the two boys, she stretched out with her feet over Kanda's lap and her back against Lavi. She closed her eyes as her hands were warmed by the hot cup. Kanda ignored her and continued reading, but Lavi looked at her out of the corner of his eye and a small smile spread across his face. He took the cup out of her hands as she fell asleep on his shoulder. And Kanda couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

* * *

><p>Hope this one was less crackfic, I just got bored with the previous storyline and had to end it quick. I may or may not rewrite it, depends if I feel like sitting down and figuring it all out. Keep reviewing! Holy flying crap, I just realized I have forgotten all about Krorykins ): I'll have to put him in the next chapter for sure!~<p> 


	7. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

Okay, so I know the title of this chapter isn't an 80s love song, but I freaking love it (even though it is country). If only I could get Lavi to sing it :D but he won't embarrass himself that way...yet muhahaha! Oh man I need to get a life. Oh and when I wrote this I sitll forgot about Krorykins and it was too late to fit him in...next time FOR SURE!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikki...and Lavi. Lavi, why are you passed out on Mikki's floor?" Lenalee asked as she walked into the room.<p>

"I have a headache," he whimpered. He sat up and wiped the drool off the side of his face. Mikki sat up in her bed, her hair all frizzy. She yawned as she looked at them.

"Why are you on my floor?" She asked Lavi as she rubbed her eyes. "Ow, I have a small pounding in my head. I blame you for this headache."

"Me? I don't even know how I got mine! But seriously, why am I on your floor?"

"Guys, focus here. I have something important. Allen's birthday is coming up and I want to make it a surprise for him. Any ideas? What about gifts?"

"Tylenol." Mikki answered.

"You want to give Allen Tylenol for his birthday?" Lenalee questioned.

"No you dim witted little girl. _I_ want Tylenol."

"Me too!" Lavi chirped in.

Lenalee gave an annoyed sigh. "I'll be right back."

When she came back with the medicine, Mikki had combed her hair, Lavi cleaned up the rest of the drool, and they were both sitting on the bed with their heads in their hands.

"Here," she thrust the medicine their way. Once they downed it she began talking about Allen's party.

"I think we should go out to eat." Mikki suggested. "The Lost Recipe has really good food. They also have a nice banquet hall. We could get everyone over there and bring Allen in for a surprise."

"How are we supposed to get him to go along?" Lavi asked.

"Hm, good point." Mikki looked out her window as Lavi and Lenalee continued coming up with ideas. They finally agreed on hiding everyone in the meeting room with the cake and presents.

"Haha! I can't wait to see his face when we all pop up!" Lavi's headache had receded.

"I have an idea. Why don't me, you two, and Kanda take him out to eat the next day. That way it'll be more personal." Mikki looked back towards them.

"You just want a reason to go to The Lost Recipe." Lavi looked at her.

"Pretty much."

"That sounds doable. Allen's going to love his birthday! Now what about the gifts. I'm thinking of getting him a painting to hang up in his room, I saw one that looked like him at the flea market. What about you Lavi?"

Lavi had to think about it for awhile. "I should get him a matching eyepatch."

"Lavi."

"Alright, I'll get him that book he wanted." They looked at Mikki.

"What? You don't expect me to actually get the midget something?"

"Yes, he is your friend after all." Lenalee said.

"Just cause I gave him a nickname doesn't mean he's my friend. But I suppose I could get him a stripper. The poor boy needs to loosen up a little." Mikki began laughing.

"No! Don't do anything your father would."

"Oi?" Mikki got an evil look on her face. "Awww Lenalee, you dirty little girl," she leaned closer to her and whispered. "You wanna be his stripper?"

"You pervert!" Lenalee blushed and ran out of the room.

"She never said no," Mikki shrugged.

...

"Aaaalbiiinooo boooy," Mikki sang into Allen's ear. "It's time to get up!" Allen had fallen asleep on the library couch trying to sort out a file for Komui. He managed to get three papers in order before he gave up and lied down for a nap.

"Hm? Oh, hi Mikki. What's up?"

"Follow me."

"Why?" Allen stretched as he stood up. Mikki grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her.

"Don't ask questions." She stopped by a table that had duct tape, rope, and a blindfold.

"What...what are you-" Mikki cut him off my putting the duct tape over his mouth. She then hog tied him and put the blindfold on in a matter of seconds. Before he knew what happened he could feel her dragging him across the floor. Another memory of Cross came into the back of his mind and he began to whimper.

"Shut up whitey. I'm just kidnaping you. No big deal." This caused him to whimper again.

What felt like an hour later, Mikki had stopped dragging him.

"What did you do? All I asked was for you to blindfold him!" A distraught Lenalee said.

"He was resisting arrest."

"Mpho iph mphnt," Allen attempted to say 'no I wasn't'. Mikki bent down and ripped the tape off his mouth. "AAHHURGH! THAT HURT YOU INSANE PIECE OF-" Mikki then took off the blindfold and Allen saw everyone standing around the meeting table with a huge cake in the center. "Oh? What's this?"

"Surprise!" Lenalee made a little jump to show her excitement. "Happy birthday Allen!" Mikki finished undoing the rope and he stood up, not knowing what to say. Everyone was there, even Chaoji.

"Hey thanks guys," a smile spread across his face. "This means a lot to me, it really does."

"Then let's start the party!" Lavi yelled as he turned on the music. Everyone got a piece of the hot fudge chocolate cake that Jeryy made just for this special occasion. It was time for Allen to open his gifts. He got a wide variety of them, a painting from Lenalee, and book _and_ eyepatch from Lavi, a purity ring from Komui (which was an extremely awkward moment between him and Lenalee), and nothing from Kanda.

"Mikki, I thought you got him something?" Lenalee whispered when Allen had opened all his gifts.

"Oh I did," her evil smile spread across her face. "Hey albino, you didn't open my gift yet!"

"Where is it?"

"Hehe, hold on, I'll pull it in." Mikki closed the doors behind her.

"Lavi, did you ever check on her gift?" Lenalee asked.

"No, I thought you did."

"I told you to make sure she didn't do anything Crossy!"

"Oh boy..." A few seconds later Mikki swung the door open and pulled in a giant cardboard birthday cake. She smiled as she threw a small box at him. He opened it and inside was a new earring for him.

"The earrings from me, this is from Lenalee." Her evil smile came back as she tapped on the side of the cake. Suddenly fireworks and smoke came out of the top. Out of the smoke came a girl wearing her hair like Lenalee's, and a _very_ small black bikini top with the rose cross on it.

"Hi Allen! I heard from a little birdy that it's your birthday today!" She jumped out of the cake and sat on, a now frozen, Allen's lap. "I'll do special things for the birthday boy!" She giggled as she shoved his face in her chest.

"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU?" Komui screeched.

"It...it wasn't me big brother! It was Mikki!" She pointed towards where Mikki used to be standing. Mikki seemed to have disappear from the room.

"I DON'T CARE IF GOD HIMSELF DID THIS. FIX IT!"

"Hey Allen, guess what my name is?" She touched his nose with her fingertip.

"Uhguhh..." Allen was still in a frozen state.

"Peppy! So know you know what to shout when I please you." She undid her top and flung it across the room. It landed near Johnny and he passed out.

"Should I be glade I'm not seeing this?" Marie asked Kanda. But, Kanda had gone to the back of the room to make sure no one saw him laughing.

"LENALEE! SHIELD YOUR EYES! LAVI FIX IT!" Komui began running around the room.

"She's Allen's gift! Have him deal with her." Peppy began doing a lap dance on Allen, who was still frozen.

"LAVI!"

"Okay okay, I'm on it, just chill. Um, uh, excuse me...Peppy?" Lavi couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Oooh, this you're friend? I'll do something special for him, too!"

"Oh dear... Komui, you're on your own." Lavi left the room in a hurry.

"AT LEAST TAKE LENALEE WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT HER TO SEE THIS FILTH!"

...

"How's the party?" Tyki asked as Mikki walked out of the Order.

"Oh, it should be getting pretty...heated about now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say Allen isn't so innocent anymore."

Tyki clicked his tongue, "My my, what am I ever going to do with you my little devil."

"I can think of a few thing," Mikki winked.

"If they involves chains, I'm up for it."

Mikki giggled as he lead her to the hotel he was staying at.

"How could she?" Lavi watched from the Order's doorway. Bookman came up behind him.

"Give her some time, she'll come to her senses."

"Old man! Don't scare me like that. I thought you were back at the party."

"No it got awkward when I realized I slept with her mom."

"Ah..wait..." Lavi's eye's got huge from the information he just learned. He stared at him, but Bookman just shrugged.

"Long time ago, I was lonely, she was free. It just sort of happened."

"Oh please stop! I don't need any dirty old man images!"

"You really shouldn't fall in love with her though. It'll only lead to trouble."

"I'm not falling in love with Mikki." Lavi looked away.

"How'd you know I was talking about her?" Lavi didn't answer. "I know that look. You have too many other things to think about than love. Unfortunately that's what happens when you become a bookman. We won't be staying here much longer, either. Just be prepared to leave."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"You have no choice, Lavi." Bookman walked away to leave Lavi with his thoughts.

**Meanwhile, after the stripper situation got under control:**

"Allen, are you okay?" Komui gently walked up to him. He was _still_ frozen in the chair.

"She's..."

"We got her put away," Komui cooed.

"She's...scarring me...just like Master." Allen shot up from the chair and ran straight to his room.

"I thought we might be able to have a decent birthday party now that Cross was gone," Komui mumbled as he started picking up plates and throwing them away. "Hey, did anyone see Reever? He needs to clean this place up."

"I saw him go off with Peppy..." The head nurse replied as she took Johnny's body out.

* * *

><p>I really didn't expect people to actually like this story! Thanks for all the reviews! In my free time (which I have a lot of since it's still summer) I wrote a little side story. It really has nothing to do with the main story line, but the characters attitudes are the same. Sorry, no Kanda though. If you want to check it out, it's called: Blow up the Club.<p> 


	8. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Warning**: May be a little crackish, so, sorry if this chapter turns out bad. I got my schedule for the school year and I have freshman classes, a lot of freshman classes. -.- I WILL BE THE ONLY FREAKING JUNIOR IN THESE CLASSES! UAAARHG! *goes crazy and throws a cat at the wall* Ahem...yeah I needed to laugh a little so I wrote this. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"So Allen, as an apology for being overly creative with your birthday gift-"<p>

"You ruined his party." Lenalee interrupted and glared at Mikki.

"Yes yes, anyway we're taking you out to eat! We're going to The Lost Recipe, and I promise there will be no strippers." Allen continued glaring at her from underneath his bed. All morning Lenalee and Lavi had been trying to get him to come out, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Tsk, you've ruined him for life." An irritated Kanda said.

"Hey, at least he won't be bothering you so technically I did you a favor. Come on out Allen, you can't stay under there forever!" Mikki kneeled down on the floor. He hissed at her and slammed into the wall.

"Well, I guess Allen's just going to have to miss all the free food." Lavi began to walk out the door.

"Free...food?" Allen crawled out from under the bed and hid behind Lenalee. "Let's go, only if you promise to keep _it_ away from me."

"Oh, harsh albino boy." Mikki said in a mocking tone. She grabbed Kanda's arm and drug him out of the room.

...

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated rather quickly. Allen grabbed a menu and began drooling over all the food choices, but that didn't stop him from peeking over the top of it from time to time to glare at Mikki.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Allen ignored her question. "Fine, be that way, butthead." This caused another peeping glare from over the menu. There was an awkward silence that came over everyone as two familiar faces walked into the restaurant.

"What are they doing here?" Kanda hissed. His hand went to his innocence, but remembered that he left them at the Order. It was Mikki's wish, so as they would not start to fight on ''little Allen's'' birthday. Right now he was regretting falling for Mikki's puppy dog eyes as she begged him. The group stared as the other two stopped in their tracks and stared back.

"What are they doing here?" Tyki hissed to Road. "Why are they everywhere we go? All I wanted was a nice dinner and to spend time with my niece, but can I do that? Nooooo."

"Tyki, you're about to lose it. Calm down, I'm sure they weren't expecting us to come here." Road drug Tyki past the table and sat down in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Tyki sat down so he could still look at Mikki. He began giving her funny looking sign language that got a giggle out of her.

"Are you alright?" Lavi looked up and gave her a questioning look. He turned and looked at the booth, but Tyki had disappeared.

"I'll be right back," Mikki got up to leave. She headed off towards the bathroom, but before she got there she turned a corner quickly and almost ran into Tyki.

"Ello love," Tyki said in his amazing British accent. [Because we all know he has one hidden inside somewhere.]

Mikki smiled, "Fancy seeing you here. What brings you here anyway?"

"Yes,what does bring you here?" Allen's voice sounded from around the corner.

"Dude, shut it! You make a terrible spy." Lavi whispered.

"Why don't both you idiots shut up and go back to the table." Mikki whispered back.

"I don't trust him." Kanda walked around dragging Lavi and Allen with him.

"You're not my mother," Mikki stuck her tongue out at the three of them. Tyki sighed as he leaned against the wall. He watched as a waiter walked by with a bottle of wine. Suddenly he got an idea. He picked Mikki up and ran off with her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Kanda said as he trudged off after them.

Lavi gave a high pitched scream as he grabbed Allen. "Quickly Allen! He stole my Mikki!"

"Your Mikki?" Kanda turned around. Lavi crashed into him and they all fell down, Lavi making sure Allen was between them.

"Why did you stop?" Lavi bounced up and jumped over the heap. Kanda and Allen quickly caught up to him. "Look!" Lavi pointed to where Tyki took Mikki down into what appeared to be a basement. Before Tyki could shut the door, the running heap pushed him out of the way, sending all five of them down a small stair case. Allen attempted to grab the door, but only managed to shut it on his way down. He heard a small click that sounded abnormal.

"What the fu-" Tyki was cut off when Allen landed on top of him. The group finally settled and Lavi let out a small groan as he landed on his stomach with his legs over his head. Allen and Tyki were next to him in a very provocative position, while Kanda managed to stop at the bottom step.

Allen and Tyki were face to face. "Boy get off of me." Tyki said in an annoyed tone. He quickly got up and helped Lavi untangle himself.

"Where's Mikki?" Kanda asked, still sitting on the bottom step.

"Over here," a small groan came out of the shadows. "I think I landed on a rat."

"Where's the light?" Allen felt around until he came across a lamp. "Here, you smoke so you must have matches." He threw it towards Tyki.

"Woah," Lavi's eyes got huge when he looked around the now lit room.

"I must have died and gone to heaven," Mikki whispered. The lamp showed that they landed in a wine cellar. Racks and rack of bottles were down there with them.

"Well, this was fun and all but I don't want Lenalee to worry." Allen headed towards the stairs. "Can you move?"

Kanda looked up at the shrimp. "No."

"Why not?"

"My ass hurts." Allen shrugged and a few cuss words came out of Kanda as he almost stepped on his face, making his way up the stairs. He got to the door and jiggled the handle. He then undid the lock above and realized that just made the handle harder to move. He unlocked the door and began pushing it. After a minute of trying to get it open he turned around.

"We're stuck." He looked at the group of eyes staring at him.

"Good! We have time to drink all this up then." Mikki smiled as she ran off into the dark after the rows and rows of wine.

"Stuck...? As in I'm down here with you three idiots and Mikki until someone gets the door open?" Tyki glared at Allen.

"Seems so."

"Open the door."

"I just told you, it's locked."

"With your innocence you midget sized moron!"

"Be nice Tyki," Mikki's voice came out of the darkness. Allen just stuck his nose up and activated his innocence. He swung at the door, but alas, nothing happened except ricochet. Poor Allen was thrown half way across the room.

"Oh what the hell," Tyki grumbled as he stepped over Kanda and walked up the stairs. He attempted to walk through the door, but only got he face smashed against it. "Eh?" He tapped his finger against the door. "Aw Shit. We really are stuck." They heard a tinkling of bottles as Mikki walked out of the dark. In her arms she carried at least fourteen different types of wine.

"Look what I found! If we hide them when we're done, we won't need to pay for them."

"Mikki! We can't do that!" Allen brushed himself off.

"Yeah Mikki, what type of person are you?" Lavi squinted his eyes at her.

"Well, if I consume all of these, I guess I would be a drunk person." She threw a bottle over to Tyki. "It's your favorite."

"It's not like I got anything better to do." He looked around for a bottle opener. "Hey boy, put yourself to use and open this."

"No! It's stolen."

"There's no bottle opener, your hand should do the job."

"No."

"Allen, if you don't do it I'm going to tell Komui you got Lenalee prego." Mikki threaten. Allen began frantically opening all the bottles she brought out. Soon her a Tyki were downing them like no tomorrow. Eventually, Kanda got bored so he grabbed a bottle. Mikki was able to get Lavi to join. Allen just pouted in the corner.

"Aw little blonde boy," a half drunk Tyki cooed, "come and play some poker with your best friend." He patted the ground next to an upside down crate.

"I'm fine _best friend_."

"Hey Alley, isn't this better than a stripper?" Mikki smiled.

"Yeah, you got me stuck in a cellar with a drunk Noah. I bet Lenalee's thinking we abandoned her."

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled out of nowhere. He went back to his bottle.

"Oh, I'm sure her and Road are getting along just fine," Tyki began dealing out cards to no one.

"Last time they spent quality time together, Road turned her into a doll."

"She was a pretty doll, too. Here take your cards boy!" He threw the small stack towards Allen.

"Fine, I'll play one game with you."

**Three games and five bottles of wine later:**

"Have you ever noticed how much Mikki looks like Master?" A big eyed, drunk Allen crawled over to an even more drunk Lavi. "It's almost like...he's here with us." His voice squeaked at the end.

"It's the hair!" Lavi yelled.

"Boy, get back over here. I'm not done with you." Allen crawled back over to Tyki. Lavi sat down next to him and watched as they played another game. They were all preoccupied, so no one saw as two girls opened the cellar door.

"Holy crude," Road whispered. Lenalee's mouth just hung opened. In one corner was Kanda laughing hysterically at some joke Mikki told him. In the middle of the room Allen and Tyki were playing poker, Allen crying about debts he still owes, Tyki rolling around on the ground throwing his cards up in the air laughing as they rained down on him. Lavi was sitting near them, watching, very intensely, at what used to be a card game.

"Tyki...let me take you home." Road tried to get Tyki off the floor, but he got up and ran away.

"WEEEE!" He shouted as he ran through the wine racks. Road ran after him, but before she could reach him he found a small space in the wall big enough that only he could squeeze himself into.

"Tyki, come out of there right now!" He didn't move. "Fine, if you want to act this way I'm getting Sheryl." Road stomped off. Kanda, Lavi, and Mikki were watching with big eyes while Allen huddled himself up into a ball.

"Why Master? Why must you leave me in such small spaces?" His crying turned into sniffles as Mikki found a small stick to poke him with. Kanda began laughing while Lavi joined her.

"Guys, leave him alone!" Lenalee swatted them away and confiscated their sticks.

"Where is he?" Sheryl cried as he ran down the stairs. "What did you evil exorcists do to my poor little brother? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"WE GOT HIM DRUNK!" Lavi yelled back as he fell over laughing loudly.

"You...no you didn't! Mikki, you know he can't handle his alcohol well!"

"Sorry," Mikki muttered as she looked down at the ground.

"Here he is," Road pointed to the space in the wall.

"Tyki, now come out of there. You're acting like a fool." Sheryl said getting down on his knees to peer into the space.

"Meow," was all Tyki would reply.

"Oh goodness, not again." Sheryl whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Meeeoooow," Tyki stuck out a hand and batted it at Sheryl. This cause Kanda to break out into laughter while Lavi stared, mesmerized by the scene.

"I've...I've never seen Tyki act like this before." A scared Road said.

"This is why we keep the alchohol locked up." Sheryl explained. Tyki began purring at his older brother.

"Let's play pet shop!" Lavi screamed. Mikki agreed, only if she could be the hamster.

"No, no ones playing pet shop. It's getting late, we should be heading back to the Order." Lenalee pulled Allen off the ground into a hug and glared at Mikki. "You have managed to ruin both of Allen's birthdays! One with strippers, the other one with alcohol. You're so much like your father, it's not even funny." Tears began to spring up in Lenalee's eyes. "How can you be so cruel? I bet he wouldn't do that to your party." Lenalee waited for an answer, but all she got was a bottle to the head.

**Back at the Order, one day after the hangovers:**

"You were with that Noah again!" Cross pointed at his daughter as he leaped into her room. "Why can't you date some normal tattooed, long haired, biker boy?" Cross grumbled to himself as he pulled a chair over to her bed.

"Because you would expect me to." Mikki replied flatly, acting as if she was used to her Father flying into her room through her window.

"Good point."

"Afraid the Order's going to lock you back up?"

"Yes, make sure they don't know I'm here. I'm going to look for my idiot apprentice. I got him a gift."

"Really? He should be in his room." He walked out and hid in the shadows until he came upon Allen's room.

"Hey!" He said loudly, scaring Allen so badly he dropped his book he was reading.

"Master? Why are you here?"

"I got you a gift." He threw an envelop onto the bed and left, going back to spend some more time with his daughter.

"A gift?" Allen said to himself. Never had Master given him a gift before unless... He opened the envelope and pulled out a long list. A long list of debts.

* * *

><p>Here's the fun little fact I made up! Kanda is a happy drunk; Mikki is a drunk that laughs at everything; Lavi is a loud drunk; Tyki is an embarrassing drunk; and Allen is a sadgets weirded out easily drunk. (: oh how I love fan fiction. Reviews are always welcomed~


	9. Cherry Pie

Allen walked into the lunch room. It had been two days since the incident at the restaurant and he had forgiven Mikki, only because she paid for half of Cross's debts.

"Hey, where's Mikki? She's usually here by now." He said as he sat down next to Lenalee.

"Miiiikiiiii!" Lavi yelled as he looked around the room. "Huh, that's weird, she usually answers when you call her name." Lavi shrugged and they continued on with their business.

:::

"Bean sprout," Kanda huffed as he walked into Allen's room the next day. "Have you seen Mikki?"

"Nope, I'd ask Lavi if I were you. Although, he's been looking like a lost puppy lately, so maybe he hasn't seen her either."

:::

"Hey Allen, when you see Mikki can you give her this?" Johnny brought in a black plastic bag.

Allen scrunched up his nose as he took the bag. "What is this? And why does it smell like lighter fluid?"

"It's her uniform. We patched it up for her since she decided to rip holes into it and attempt to light in on fire."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to give it to her. If I ever see her again. It's been about four days since I last saw her. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about it."

:::

"We have an emergency!" Komui stated as the exorcists walked into the meeting room a few days later. "Mikki has been missing for almost a week now. I have a feeling, a really bad feeling, that it has something to do with the Noahs."

"Do you think they kidnapped her?" Lenalee asked.

"It can't have anything to do with Tyki, Cross would have came here and interrogated all of us." Reever spoke up.

"Maybe she pulled a Cross and went to India..." Allen sighed.

"Why would she go to India? She hates elephants and monkeys." Lavi began to panic. "Oh no what if she's in trouble! Oh I know I shoulda never let her out of my sight!"

"Tsk, shut up," Kanda kicked Lavi over.

"Now's not the time to panic. What we need is a plan. Allen, since you mentioned it, I want you and Krory to go to India and search for her."

"W-wait, India's huge!"

"You're right, take Miranda with you. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee I want you to search Ireland."

"Hold on, you want three of us to search a whole country?" Allen asked, his face going pale. "Why did you have to give us India? Why does Kanda get the smaller one?"

"Hey guys," the small calm voice of Miranda spoke up, "have any of you looked in her room? Maybe she left a note?" The room went silent. "So none of you checked?" They all shook their heads. "Maybe she's in there..." Lavi, Allen, and Kanda both shot up and ran to her room.

"Mikki! Sweetheart we've been looking everywh-" Lavi stopped in the doorway. The room was empty.

"_Sweetheart_?" Kanda shoved him out of the way. He went over to her bed and found a piece of paper on her pillowcase.

"Is that a letter?" Allen walked in and looked over Kanda's shoulder, which ended up being a failed effort. "What's it say?"

Kanda grunted as he scanned down the page. "Nothing."

"It's gotta say something. Here give it to me and I'll read it." Lavi reached out for the paper, but Kanda pulled it away. "...give it here."

"Bite me." This caused Lavi to twitch. They began bickering back and fourth as Allen sneakily took the paper out of Kanda's hands.

"Dear Morons," the two stopped as Allen began reading out loud. "If my guess is accurate, you are reading this note a few days after you've decided to notice my missing beautiful self. Of course, you probably have gone into a panic and looked every else in the Order, but your brains are so small you didn't even think to look in my room first." Allen looked up from the paper. "Yup, this is definitely her writing so we don't have to worry about a kidnapping." He went back to reading, "Who ever reads this note first, my guess is it's either Albino Boy, the Sexy Ginger, Mangirl, or all three of you, please please please do not look for me. I will be home, I just don't know when. So stop worrying your tiny butts off and go find a better hobby then tracking me down. Sincerely, If you find me I will be your worst nightmare. P.S.-"

"STOP!" Kanda lunged for the note.

"Ignore Mangirl and finish it!" Lavi told Allen as he tried to restrain Kanda from ripping the letter out of Allen's hands.

"P.S. Tell Mangirl that I have his hot pink thong and if he or anyone else comes looking for me, I'm not afraid to attach it to the flag outside with his name written all over it." Allen stared at the paper before a wide wicked grin spread across his face.

"Woah, I learn something new about you everyday Yuu." Lavi said as he let go of the struggling man. "Sometimes they're things I don't really want to know."

"I DO NOT have one!" Kanda yelled as he tore up the paper and threw it out the window.

Allen squinted his eyes. "Then why are you acting so funny?"

"I'm not acting funny." He squinted back at Allen and they had a stare off.

"Hey, looks like miss perfect left some evidence behind." Lavi ignored the two and looked under the bed. There, on the floor, was a brochure for Egypt. "I think the first place we should look is the Nile River." He opened the page to a picture of overly tanned people splashing in the river.

**In Egypt:**

Mikki was laying on her stomach when her head shot up.

"What's the matter?" A man's voice asked.

"I have a feeling I forgot something."

"Something important?"

"Mmm, I don't know. But I got another feeling that I should buy a hot pink thong."

**On a train, heading to Egypt:**

"Explain to me again why Komui thought it would be a good idea to send us to get her?" Kanda asked as he looked at Lenalee.

"Because she just can't go running off like that."

"Her father is Cross Marian for fucks sake!"

"Kanda calm down, no need to get your...thong in a knot." Lavi broke out into laughter at his little joke. Kanda pulled out his Mugen and began to go after Lavi, but Lenalee got in the way and calmed him down enough that he would sit in his seat.

"Kanda, Allen, and Lavi I want you to listen to me." Lenalee waited for the boys to look at her. "Now I don't want a repeat of what happened on the last train ride. All you boys did was fight. Now can we please act like human beings for once?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine," Allen sighed.

"Of course he gives in," Lavi muttered as he looked out the window.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Allen demanded. Kanda just leaned back in his seat and to watch the fight unfold.

:::

When they arrived at the station they looked around. All they could see for miles was sand. Sand, sand, and more sand with the occasional rock.

"Who the hell would vacation here?" Kanda said as he watched a dried up looking lizard slid under a rock.

"Mikki?" Lenalee suggested.

"No...even Mikki wouldn't want to be here. Hey Lavi, do you think she put that there on purpose knowing that we would find it and come here?" Allen asked.

"Well, she was spot on with that letter, so maybe she's just twisted enough to do that."

"I'm hot," Lenalee whined. She turned around to see where the train was going next when she noticed something. "Hey guys, look." They all turned and their mouths dropped open.

"It must be a mirage," Allen whispered.

"It's so...blue...and sparkly! I'm glade I wore my swimsuit instead of underwear!" Lavi said as he ripped off his clothes to reveal black and green swim trunks. He ran off the train station platform and jumped into the Nile River.

"I, I didn't bring a suit." Allen whimpered as he watched Lenalee join him splashing in the water. "Well, looks like we'll be shoreline buddies." He looked over to Kanda only to watch as he took off his clothes to reveal his suit."That's...that's just not right!" Allen pouted as he walked to the edge of the water.

"What's the matter sprout? Didn't you bring yours?" Lavi asked when he noticed Allen kicking the sand. "You can always go skinny dipping! It's not like me and Kanda haven't seen one before, and I'm sure Lenalee wouldn't mind!" _Slap_ Lenalee hit him across the face. "Okay, okay maybe she would."

"I'm going to go look for Mikki," Allen undid his shirt a little and rolled up his pant legs while Lavi did a sneak attack and splashed Allen. "Ah come on!" Lavi just laughed away. Allen sighed as he took his shirt off to ring it out. He put it back on, but found it uncomfortable so he left it in the sand as he walked the shoreline to find the mischievous red head. As he got down farther he saw more and more people. All of them were a nice golden tan and dark hair. It should be easy to find a pale, overly tattooed girl with bright red hair. In fact, it was so easy, he managed to find two heads of bright red hair.

"MIKKI!" Allen screamed when he found them lying down in the sand. "MASTER!" The two red heads looked up to see an extremely bright white child running full speed at them.

"Shit!" Cross said as he shot up and ran away.

"Dad! You can't leave me here!" She looked and saw a very angry Allen a few feet away. She decided it would be best to abandon the towels and cooler and follow in her father's footsteps, literally.

"Oh no you don't!" Allen stretched and managed to grab the ends of her hair, pulling her down. "I've had to sit through a train ride with Lavi and Kanda, and I almost had to search all of India for you. There's no way I'm letting you get away!"

Mikki looked up at him and squinted her eyes. "Alright, fine, just let me get my sunglasses though. You're very bright in the sunlight Albino Boy."

"Fine," he let her go and watched as she got her glasses from her beach bag. "What were you doing here with Master anyway?"

"We were just spending father-daughter time at the beach. True it's not good for my dating life, he keeps scaring away all the hotties." Mikki pouted. "But, I like spending time with my daddy. Oh, by the way, make sure you tell Komui that this was all his idea. He just came to me one night and told me we were going on a vacation. I couldn't say no to my Dad, that's like breaking one of the ten commandments. Honor your father and mother, you get the point."

"Yeah, whatever," he grabbed Mikki by the wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you."

"Aw, Awlley, that hurts my fweelings," Mikki stuck out her bottom lip.

"Don't talk like a child, you're a grown ass woman." Cross said, walking up behind them to get the cooler. He stopped and slowly turned back to his apprentice. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Daughter." Allen quickly let go, but didn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Where's the rest of the group?" Mikki looked around noticing her Mangirl and Sexy Ginger were nowhere in sight.

"They're way down there. They brought their swimsuits."

"Even Kanda?"

"Even Kanda."

"Huh, I gotta see this. Bye Daddy!" Mikki blew him a kiss, but he ignored it walking away with his cooler full of beer. "Love you, you old grouch." Cross turned around and did something that was very rare. He gave her a loving smile, not his cocky one, but his smile that said _Ditto_. The he looked at Allen and gave him a look that said _You touch my daughter, lose my daughter, break my daughter, or somehow manage to kill my daughter, I will behead you, bring you back to life, stab you to death, bring you back to life, hang you by your toes over a fire, bring you back to life, then finally eat you alive. Got it?_ Allen twitched as he walked away.

:::

"Oh, look at Kanda with his six pack...oh and Lavi's got one too!" Mikki looked at Allen and awkwardly looked away. "Ehm...Oh! I didn't think Komui would let Lenalee outside in a bikini." She looked down at her one piece that she was forced to wear since Cross wouldn't let her out of the Order in a bikini. Luckily though, she had the body to pull it off, until she got a wedgy, lied down wrong, got wet, or somehow got sand inside it. Okay, even her giant ego wouldn't let her say she could pull of a one piece. She was suddenly too embarrassed to have Kanda, Lenalee, or Lavi see her like this, especially since Lenalee was looking so good in that bikini. Why was Lavi so close to her? Did he just smile at her for no reason? Why does he keep looking at her? WHY MUST SHE LOOK SO DAMN GOOD IN THAT FREAKING BIKINI?

"OOOOWWW! Mikki I can't feel my arm anymore!" Allen squealed. While she was lost in her jealous thoughts, she must have reached out and grabbed Allen's arm and started digging her nails into him.

Mikki sighed, "I'm sorry Alley, let's just go home." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She watched as Lavi picked Lenalee up and threw her in the water splashing Kanda...Mangirl. She suddenly got an idea that could save her day.

"Hi Lentils!" She hopped over to where Lenalee was standing.

"...Lentils?"

"Pfft, that's a good one." Lavi laughed as he looked at Mikki and smiled.

* * *

><p>Mk, so tell me what you think. The next chapter I'll be experimenting with writing fight scenes. I suck at them, so I need practice! BTW-This will be my last update before school starts! So I apologize if I don't update as quickly as I usually do.~<p> 


	10. I Wanna Know What Love Is

If you don't live in the USA I suppose you can ignore this: I started typing this on 9/11, and even though it won't get published today, I figured I'd just put a little remembrance. ~Never Forget~

* * *

><p>"Mikki?" Lavi was walking home from his favorite bakery when he almost walked into a red haired girl.<p>

"Huh?" She looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Mikki! Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"Oh, um, I'm not crying. No, I just got something in my eyes." _Sniff_ "I swear."

Lavi's eyes softened, "What happened?"

She looked at the ground and kicked a stone. "Nobody wants to go to the movies with me."

"..." She looked up at him. "You're so pathetic in a puppy dog way. Can I hug you or should I be afraid you'll hit me in my manhood?" A small giggle escaped as she ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. "Woah, never seen this side of you before." He looked down at her when she broke the hug.

_Sniff_ "I get tired of acting like a bitch sometimes."

"You don't act like a bitch," Lavi mumbled under his breath as she walked towards the cinema.

:::

Halfway through the movie they both got bored. Lavi yawned and stretched as he pulled the classic move of putting his arm around her.

"You wanna lose it?" She growled.

"And she's back." Mikki glared at him from the corner of her eye and threw a piece of popcorn at his face. He managed to catch it in his mouth. "Haha! I still got my ninja moves." She threw another piece at him and he caught it again. She threw a handful of popcorn this time and he managed to catch three pieces. An evil grin spread on her face as she got an idea.

"Hey," she whispered to him, "do you feel like being evil tonight?"

"I always feel like being evil," he grinned back at her.

"Good, I'll be right back." She went to the snack bar and got (more like stole) an assortment of candies and another container of popcorn.

"What's all that for?" Lavi asked when she came back, arms full of junk food.

"Let's pretend we're having a battle."

"A battle? With who?"

"The evil King of Healthy Food Island." She threw him a pack of chocolate covered peanuts and gummy bears. "All these people in the theater are his minions and they're trying to take over the world with their carrot sticks and whole grains. We, the appointed knights of Junk Food Nation, have to defend the King All That Is Yummy. So, we must attack these evil health food junkies with our weapons of sugars, carbs, and saltiness."

Lavi chuckled, "You're still a child you know. But, I am loyal to the junk food King."

"All right my fellow knight, let the battle begin! I'll go to the right, you take the left." The two split up and ran to their sides of the room. They ducked under the seats until they found just the right spot where they could throw their "weapons" without being seen. They locked eyes and Mikki signaled to Lavi with sign language. She pointed to a bald older man in front of her.

"_I'll take Baldy down, you get that one that looks like a brunette Allen._"

Lavi signed back, "_Got it, but be careful. The bald ones can deflect attacks with their shiny heads."_ Mikki nodded an okay and stood up just enough that only her eyes could be seen peering over the seat. She looked at Lavi and he did the same. He looked at her and counted down.

"_One...two...three,"_ The stood up and threw handfuls of candy at their targets. They both quickly got down on their hands and knees and quickly returned to their original seats. There was some cursing and confused yells coming from their targets.

"Did we get them?" Lavi whispered.

"Yeah, they're taking a long time to die though." They muffled their laughs and stayed on the ground until it calmed down. "Okay, so who shall we get next?"

"Nobody." They looked up and saw a security guard standing over them.

"Uh oh," Lavi said with big eyes as the guard grabbed them by their arms and pulled them up.

"You two trouble makers are coming with me."

"Where are you taking us? I demand to be let go!" Mikki kicked the guard's leg.

"You can't get away with this, you both will have a fine to pay for disrupting the peace. Either that or some jail time."

Mikki looked the guard in the eyes. "I choose neither."

"Mikki!" Lavi hissed as the guard stormed off with them. "What are you doing? You trying to get put in jail?"

"Hold on Sexy Ging, I got this. I shall be your knight in shinning armor!"

"Mikki, you've lost it."

"Excuse me dear sir," Mikki stopped walking which made the guard turn towards her. "...hey, you look like someone I knew."

"Never seen you before in my life. Now move!" He pulled her arm and started walking again.

"No no, I swear I've seen you before." She gasped and made a mock shocked face. "Paris, right?"

"What?" He turned and looked at her again.

"Yeah! Oh come on, how can you honestly not remember that hot, steamy, romantic night? It was just you, me, and that hotel room." Lavi's face turned red as he witnessed her flirt her way out of the situation. She batted her eyelashes at the guard and, with her free hand, played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Um...uh, I've never been to Paris ma'am. I can assure y-you that." The guard gulped as she moved closer to him and pressed her body against his. Lavi coughed awkwardly.

"You're positive? I think I would remember _you_." She whispered into his ear. She looked at Lavi as she whispered, "_Un, deux, trois."_

"Huh?" The guard asked when Mikki and Lavi pulled out their stolen candy and threw it at the guard.

"Run Lavi!" Mikki screamed as she pounded the guard with the sweets. She ripped open a Pixy Stix and threw it in his face.

"My eyes!" He screamed as he let go of them. They took off, Mikki laughing her ass off, Lavi trying to get over the fact that he could be on the wanted list for sugaring an officer. They stopped when they reached a bridge and hid under it until they were sure the officer wasn't chasing after them.

"Oh my, little Lavi," Mikki whipped her eyes from laughing so hard, "looks like you aren't as good as I thought you were."

Lavi tried to catch his breath before answering. "I...I can't believe we just did that!" He said wheezing. "We almost went to jail!"

"Haha, chill out Ging. We just won't show our faces around here for awhile. Ooo! We might be in the paper!" They walked towards the Order in silence.

"Lavi..." Mikki quietly said after awhile. "I feel like I'm being stalked."

"Me too, but I thought it was just you staring at my beautifulness."

"In your dreams." They continued walking in silence when they heard a rustling in the trees.

"It-it's probably just the wind." Lavi said when Mikki walked closer to him.

"Lavi, that doesn't look like the wind." Mikki pointed at two level 1 akumas that came out of the trees.

"Shit!" Lavi pulled out his hammer and activated his innocence.

"Lavi, I don't have mine!"

"Then stay out of the way. I'll take care of them."

"I'm not letting you take all the glory." She ran towards one of them and jumped up into the trees.

"Mikki!" He screamed, but it was no use. He cursed her stupidity and ran towards the aukuma that was checking out the tree Mikki climbed into.

"Ging, I need you to run the other way!" Mikki screamed at Lavi as he jumped into the air and brought his hammer down on the first akuma. It didn't try to move out of the way or defend itself, it just let him destroy it.

"What?" Lavi whispered to himself as he fell back to the Earth and watched as the akuma broke apart in the wind. He shrugged it off and quickly finished the other in the same manner.

Mikki jumped out of the tree with a surprised look in her face. "Well...that was easy."

"Too easy," Lavi squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Look around the area for others. Something's not right here."

Mikki turned around and walked off. "Hey Lavinator, I'm going to go look-" _BOOM._ Mikki was cut off by a loud noise and a blast of air. She turned around but before she could see what had happened, Lavi pushed her to the ground and stayed on top of her as something hot exploded overhead.

"LAVI!" Mikki pushed his limp body off of her as she looked up into the sky. There, in the night sky, was the two akuma they killed now combined together in a huge ball of death. She cursed as she looked back at Lavi. He was laying on the ground very still. She leaned over him to check that he was still breathing when he coughed into her face. "Oi, you need a breath mint dear."

"Shut up," Lavi whimpered as he tried to sit up.

"Just stay down. I'll figure a way out of this."

"No," _cough _"you said you didn't" _wheeze_ "bring your innocence."

"I don't need innocence when I have a Noah as a bitch." Mikki forced Lavi back down and looked up. The akuma was floating in the air watching them.

"Noooaaah?" It questioned Mikki.

"Yes, Tyki Mikk to be exact. You know him?" She stood up and faced it. They stared at each other for a few minutes before it laughed and flew towards her. Mikki gave a small smile as she let one of its bullets hit her. She was overcome with the same heat she felt when Lavi protected her, only stronger. Much stronger. She fell to the ground, her hand around a golden trinket she pulled out of her pocket. She blacked out as her head fell into Tyki's arms.

"Nooaah?" The akuma blinked as it looked at Tyki and Mikki. Tyki laid her head down on his jacket as he stood up and approached the akuma.

"What have you done here?" He said in a dangerously soft voice. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two passed out exorcists

"Killing eeevil."

"No." He turned and glared at the akuma who lowered itself to the ground. "You were not killing evil." His voice got louder. "You were about to kill someone who is very dear to me." He rubbed his temples, "Oh the many ways the Earl is going to kill me for doing this. Akuma! Self destruct."

"B-but...but...but."

"Now!"

"Five...four..." Tyki sighed as he went over to Mikki and replaced the golden trinket back into her pocket. "Three..." He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder as he grabbed Lavi by the shirt. "Two..." He put them both behind a tree as he lit a cigarette and watched. "...One." _BOOM_.

:::

"MIKKI!" Lavi woke up screaming. He looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. He looked over to the side of the bed and saw that Allen, Lenalee, and Krory were staring at him. "Where is it? Where is _he_? It's coming Mikki!" Lavi passed back out.

"How hard did he hit his head?" Krory whispered to Allen.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to worry now. Mikki woke up a few minutes ago and said they were in a fight with an akuma. She doesn't look that bad, but poor Lavi looks like he just got punched in the face with a hot frying pan."

**A few days later:**

A freshly healed Mikki and Lavi walked into Komui's office. "You wanted to see us?" Lavi asked.

"Sit down, both of you."

"Are we in trouble sir?" Mikki back up towards the door.

"Sit. Down."

"Yes chief," she ran to her chair.

"Can you two explain this for me?" He threw the morning newspaper onto his desk and pointed at an article. It read: **Look out for Local Sugar Teens.**

"Um...I don't understand." Mikki looked at the pictures near the bottom of the page. There was a hand drawing that looked just like Lavi and her.

"It says that the two teens pictured below were kicked out of a theater for throwing popcorn and candy. Then, as they were being escorted out, they broke free from the police officer by blinding him with a sugar stick."

"..."

"Lavi? What do have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't me."

"Oh? Then who was it?" Komui squinted his eyes.

Lavi sighed, "Alright, I guess it's about time you found out. I have an evil twin."

"And I have a multiple personality disorder," Mikki added.

"Komui twitched. "Now is not the time to be fooling around! We haven't heard from the Earl in awhile so everyone's all uneasy and pulling something like this does not help the situation!"

"But it was my evil twin, Thade!" Lavi whined.

"Yeah, and my other personality, Marsha!"

"Enough! Lavi, you're on dish duty for a week-"

"Ew."

"And Mikki, you're going to jail."

"But why doesn't Lavi have to go?" Mikki crossed her arms and glared at Komui.

"Because he couldn't survive there."

"Oh, that's true." Lavi glared at her. "So, are you going to bail me out?"

"The Order can't afford it, you're going to have to serve your two weeks there." Mikki huffed as two police officers, shielded by pads and face masks, came in and took her away.

"You'll pay for this Komui!" She yelled as they drug her down the hallways.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, weak attempt at writing a fight scene . I chickened out at the last minute. Anywho, please review if you feel the need! Oh and I keep forgetting to put this: Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, or just plain read this story! I appreciate it much indeed! Expect another update next weekish...if stupid geometry will let me have some free time<p> 


	11. Endless Love

Okay, it's Kanda Time! :D I feel like Lavi got enough Mikki for awhile.

* * *

><p>"Hi Alley!" Mikki sang as she walked into the lunch room one day later. Allen dropped his fork as he stared at her.<p>

"I though you were in jail!"

"Oh you silly little albino, you honestly didn't think they could keep me there did you?"

"How'd you get out?"

"My daddy has his ways as I'm sure you're aware of. Now where's that little rat at?"

"Komui?"

"Yes, he needs his tongue cut out for telling on me." She picked up his knife and began looking around the room.

Allen's eyes bugged out as he quickly got up and forced her to sit down. "Now there's no reason to be so rash. Why don't you go get something to eat? Lavi's still on dish duty so we've been getting a lot of plates dirty...it's fun to watch his face as a whole new stack of dishes appear." Allen looked at the ground guiltily.

"You're evil Alley." Mikki got up from the table and headed back to the kitchen.

"Where's my lil ginger buddy?" Mikki asked Jeryy.

Jeryy pointed to a stack of plates. "He's behind there darling!"

"...Lavi? Can you here me Lavi!" Mikki attempted to walk around the dishes, but only found a wall of other plates. She jumped up to look over the plates and saw him glaring up at her. She kept jumping as she tried to converse with him. "So Sexy Ginger, how's it going?"

"How does it look like it's going?" Lavi replied tartly as he threw a small stack of plates into the soapy water.

"Well you're in a grumpy mood." Mikki pouted. "Meet me in my room tonight when you're not a Mr. Grumpy pants." Lavi threw a fork at her as she walked out of the kitchen.

:::

"You wanted to see me?" Lavi walked into Mikki's room freshly showered.

"What is rabbit boy doing here?" Kanda narrowed his eyes as Lavi stopped halfway through the door.

"What is scary-man doing here?"

"Can't I hang out with my two favorite guys?" Mikki smiled at the two.

"Tsk."

"Whatever."

"Sit down!" Mikki pulled Lavi over to her bed and forced him to sit next to Kanda. She got a very serious look on her face. "Now I'm holding this very special meeting because I want you two to get along better. I love you both as best friends, so I don't want you two to- KANDA GET BACK HERE!"

"I have better things to do that listen to your speech." His hair floated behind him as he swept out of the room.

"Nice try, but making us get along would somehow blow up the universe. It's best to just let it go." Lavi smiled at a pouting Mikki. "So, how was jail?"

"All I did was sit there and stare at the ceiling until my dad came and broke- um- _got_ me out. Then he took me out to eat and dropped me back here. He also lectured me."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I blocked him out. I day dreamed about having a horse covered in tinfoil."

"..."

"How was the dish washing experience?"

"It was really fun," Lavi grew an evil smile, "so much fun, you should join me next time."

"I'll pass that up."

"Hey Mikki..."

"Yup?"

Lavi looked at his feet, "I don't remember much from that night with the akuma. But I do remember Tyki showing up. How'd he get there?" Mikki was silent. "And don't make up some lie that he just happened to wander by. I won't take crap for an answer."

"How bout poop." Lavi gave her a flat stare. "Alright, alright, I'll spill my beans. As you know me and Tyki had a few things going on between us. And when my dad tore me away from he, he was sincerely worried for me. I am, after all, his little kitten." She smiled as Lavi made a gagging sound. "So one night he came back to me and gave me a little golden kitten." She pulled out a penny sized golden trinket.

"What does it do?" Lavi poked it.

"If I rub it when I'm in trouble, Tyki will come to my rescue. Kind of like a super hot genie!"

"Why'd he save me?"

"Because you're special to me and he knows I'd shove his balls down his throat if he let anything bad happen to my Sexy Ginger."

"What are you going to do when he tries to kill you?" Lavi whispered.

Mikki stared at him. "_What?_"

He looked up, "Never mind, I forgot I gotta meet Panda to go over something. I'll see you later."

:::

Mikki walked into the library with her nose in a book. She was so into her story that she didn't even realize that she walked right into Kanda.

"Oof! What are doing?"

Mikki peered up from her paragraph. "Reading nitwit." She continued reading and walked past him to sit down on the love seat near the fireplace. She felt someone sit next to her. She slammed her book closed. "What do you want woman?"

"You're reading my book."

"I know, you shouldn't just leave stuff sitting out."

"It was on top of _my_ dresser in _my_ room. You went in there and stole it. I wasn't even close to being done with it."

"Well so far I got to the part where he found out both his parents died and now he's freaking out and-"

"SHUT UP! I didn't get that far yet!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Allen whispered from behind his paper he was reading across from them.

"Oh, hi Alley! I didn't see you there. Whatcha reading?"

"Paper work that Link gave me."

"Have fun with that," both Mikki and Kanda replied, letting Allen go back to the papers. Kanda stared at Mikki.

"Can I have my book back?"

"What's the magic word?" She taunted.

"Can I have my book back right now. Before I rip your head off?"

"Not even close."

Kanda sighed, "_Please._"

"There you go!" She threw the book at his face as she got up. "I'm off to go do something more fun that watch you read. I mean, sure you're a nice piece of ass, but it gets boring just watching you."

"Tsk, maybe you should go look for a life."

"What was that ManGirl?"

"Shh!" Allen looked up at the two. "Please shut your mouths!"

"Vas te faire encule."

Allen looked at her with a blank stare. "Kanda, what's she saying?"

"Hell if I know, why don't you ask _her _you idiot."

"Fermez la bouche!" She pointed at Kanda. "Vous savez qu'il n'est pas intelligents que les."

"Yeah, just sit down." Kanda pulled her back next to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't control my urges to randomly speak in French. It's like tourettes."

"Mikki," Allen sighed, "Shut up before you offend someone."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, well when you have Cross as a father you don't really know how to be..."

"Kind?" Allen offered. "Compassionate? Nice? Trustworthy? Polite? Sane? Noble? Decent?"

"A virgin?" Kanda finished.

"I hate you all." Mikki glared at them.

"I wonder how you would have turned out if Kloud raised you." Allen leaned into his chair, forgetting about the paperwork.

Mikki gave a slight chuckle. "I sometimes wish I had a mother growing up. My dad had to teach me how to put in a tampon. That's not one of our best moments."

"She would've turned out better." Kanda said.

"No, seriously, she would be a completely different person. Heck, she wouldn't have ended up with Tyki and she could've been raised in the Order like Lenalee."

"I probably wouldn't be alive. You guys haven't seen the way Leverrier treats the people here."

"You'd be surprised," Kanda commented softly. Mikki looked over at locked eyes with him for a few seconds before she broke it and blushed.

"Yeah...well. Okay, speaking of tampons..." She got up quickly before they noticed her face turing as red as her hair.

**Later that night:**

Mikki looked up from her book to a soft knocking at the door. "Yeah?"

A tall figure slide into the room and closed the door behind him. "You have my book again you stupid witch."

"Kanda, how many times must I tell you? If you want to keep something yours, keep it on a very high shelf locked up in something my bow and arrows can't destroy." This, surprisingly, brought a small smile to his face.

"Steal it again and I'll cut your hair off in your sleep."

Mikki gasped, "How dare you! You don't joke about something like that." She began stroking her hair as she glared up at him. "You ever touch my hair and I'll drag you to hell with me."

"I'm already planning on going there." He said as he flopped down on her bed. He picked up his book and thumbed through it before placing it back down. "I want this back when you're done, and no spoiling the ending."

"I could manage that. Is there anything you wanted, or were you just here to threaten me and my hair. Oh, did you come to retrieve your thong? I finally took it off the pole."

"Mainly just to threaten. Wait. You...what?"

"Just kidding," Mikki smiled, "I was too lazy to shimmy up the pole outside."

"Tsk, whatever. I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she pulled her blanket around her and snuggled into Kanda's side.

"You and Lavi."

"Yes, we are both ginger. No, we are not related."

"No, are you...?"

"Doing it?"

"No! Are you two..." Kanda sighed. "He likes you, you know."

Mikki played with a stray strand of his hair. "I know," she whispered.

"I...never mind. What about Tyki?"

"...He's a Noah, it's like Romeo and Juliet, only real and much more serious. We're meant to kill each other." Mikki cursed under her breath when her eyes started tearing up. "What am I supposed to do when he-he comes after me?" Her voice broke at the end. She tried to stop the tears from falling and embarrassing her, but it was too late. The flood gates were opened. She sniffed, "I've had dreams about it...him coming to kill me. I know he wouldn't ever do that, but what if his Noah does! It's like two different people in the same body." Her sobs got louder as she leaned into his chest to muffle herself. He stayed silent as he put her arms around her and kept her close, wishing her could take her pain away.

Lavi softly closed the door. He was going to see if Mikki wanted the left overs from dinner, but found she was too busy having Kanda comfort her. He got an irritated look on his face as he stormed off to his room.

* * *

><p><span>For all you lazy bums who wont take time to translate:<span>

"Vas te faire encule." means: Fuck you.

"Fermez la bouche! Vous savez qu'il n'est pas intelligents que les." means: Shut your mouth! You know he's not that smart.

I reeeally hope I got all my French right. Cause if I didn't...well that would be embarrassing for me and my French teacher.

So I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took me so long to update, the next one should be pretty quick. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming :D


	12. Keep on Loving You

Okay, I know I should've done this before:  
><span>Lathya-<span> Thanks for all your reviews! And things are going to start picking up, especially after this chapter, so stay tuned!  
><span>moonshadow427-<span> thanks! and you should be excited about Tyki (it would be unhealthy if you weren't)

Also want to say thanks to the others who reviewed previous chapters- TheRandomGirl, shinigamikouryu, crazycomedian, DistantVampire, MnMsRoK, bcozy, WolfLover17 (who has an awesome name), PirateZoro-san, and Cupcakinator (another awesome name-and also my very first review!)

**Note: **I don't own -man (obviously) or Down on Me by Jackyl. I do own Mikki though!

* * *

><p>"I see the sun shining, down on me. I feel the heat of love's flame, down on me. I love the thought of you comin', down on me. And I'm so wet from love raining, down on me!" Mikki sang as she wrapped up a box with black and silver wrapping paper.<p>

"You're in an awful good mood," Kanda said as he walked in and yawned. He still had his pajama pants on and a cup of coffee in his hand. Even for just getting up, his hair was perfect.

"You can't just walk into my room you nosey bird like fly!" Mikki yelled as she quickly shoved the box in a desk drawer.

"Bird like fly? That's a terrible insult even for you. What was that?"

"N-nothing! Mind your own business you stupid...stupid..."

"It's for Tyki isn't it?"

"Go away!" She threw a pillow at him, spilling his coffee.

"Jerk! I didn't even get to drink that yet! Geez, it's not like you have to keep Tyki and you a secret anymore." He sighed, "I'll go get Allen to lick it up."

"Thanks," she muttered. Once she was sure he was gone she went back to singing and wrapping, only to be interrupted by Lavi a few minutes later.

"...Mikki? It's eight in the morning and you're in a good mood. That's not a good sign for us. What did you do?"

"What's with you people and walking into my room?" She pushed the almost finished gift behind her back.

"Why is there coffee on the floor? What's behind your back?"

"Why? What's that?" Mikki mocked, "Gosh, you sound like a little kid. Go take a shower and leave me alone."

"I already took it. Why are you acting so weird?"

"Again with the questions!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were going to come with me to check out how the new guy fights."

"Chaoji? He's finally healed up enough? How's his mental state?"

"Well, he still thinks you're an angel, so not so good." Lavi smirked, "But, he looks like he's strong. We're putting him up against Allen."

"I wanna fight him!"

"You'd kill him." Mikki stuck her tounge out at him. "Be careful Mik, you know what that means right?" Lavi's eyes brightened with humor.

"It means I think you're stupid."

"No, it means you wanna kiss me." Lavi laughed.

"Does not!"

"Does too," Lavi stuck his tounge out at her and laughed until Kanda walked in and pushed him into the wall.

"What are you two arguing about?" He said as he forced Allen down to the ground.

"Kanda! I don't wanna drink coffee off the floor!" Allen yelled.

"Lavi's telling me that when I stick my tounge out it means I want him to kiss me! That's so not true!"

"KANDA!" Allen squeaked as his face got closer to the floor.

"Well, it kinda does." Lavi went over to his blonde friend. "Here buddy, take my hand!" Allen reached up, but just before he could grab Lavi's hand, Kanda pushed him even harder. Lavi broke out into laughter as Allen's face fell into the puddle of coffee. Kanda snorted as his mission was accomplished and looked up at Mikki.

"So are you coming to see Chaoji fight?"

"Hey, I already asked her!" Lavi stopped mid-laugh and glared at him.

"Well I'm asking her now lettuce breath."

"Actually guys, I think I'll take a rain check. I'm going to be busy today and I don't want him getting hurt thinking he has to impress me." Mikki replied in a fake snotty voice.

"Oh but you'll bum him out, he's hoping his angel will be there." Lavi said smiling. "I'll be near the front if you want to be by me."

"Why would she want to be by you? She's already told you she's too busy."

"Maybe next time guys," she sighed, looking back to her gift. She really wished at times like these she let her dad install that trap door in her floor.

"Well, alright I guess..." Lavi got a sad look on his face.

"Oh, Sexy Ginger, how about after I'm done with my business we can go do something fun!" She smiled at him and his face suddenly brightened. Kanda grunted and left the room, clearly irritated that Lavi was getting so much attention from her. "Kanda, you can come too!"

Lavi's face fell again. "Does he really have to come?" He whispered.

"Yes! Don't be racist. You're just jealous of his long gorgeous hair." Mikki stuck her tounge out again, before remembering and quickly covering her mouth. "Don't even think about it!" She cried as he took a step towards her with an evil grin across his face. "Allen...how long are you planning on staying in the coffee spill?"

:::

"Mmm, love?" Tyki murmured half asleep as Mikki placed the small gift wrapped box next to him on the bed.

"Happy anniversary!" She whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck. She also placed a box of his favorite cigars next to the gift and left the room quickly.

Tyki yawned as he leaned up and stretched. He looked around the room, he thought he heard Mikki. Was he dreaming or was she just pulling a ninja move? His hand hit something as he removed his blanket. There was a box of his favorite cigars, and a smaller box wrapped in silver and black paper. He gave a light laugh as he realized what day it was. It was their two year anniversary. Two years ago, he met a lost little girl with a new powerful weapon she knew nothing about. One year ago, she was taken away from him and brought to the Order. He thought for sure that would mean their break up, but luckily he had the right amount of charm to keep her in love, even through all the terrible "rumors" they told her. He smiled to himself as he watched his plan unfold before his eyes. Who knew such a tough, strong willed, stubborn girl could be so naive?

:::

Mikki plopped down on her bed and smiled. She pictured Tyki opening his gift. She got him a silver necklace in the shape of a heart with an arrow. On the back she had their names engraved. She closed her eyes as her smile grew even bigger.

"Love?" She heard a voice call out of the darkness.

"T-tyki?" She called back, not sure where she was or how she got there. She felt something fly by her head at a very high speed. "Who's there?" She called out when another object flew by her. All that replied was an evil cackle. Everywhere she looked all she saw was empty darkness.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me anymore love?" She heard something clanging as the voice got closer. She could feel someone behind her but was frozen in fear. Suddenly, the two objects flew by her again, only this time she could see that they were purple butterfly like things. She finally, slowly, turned around and saw a man that looked like a dark knight. She screamed as he lunged towards her.

"Mikki!" Kanda yelled as he shook her awake.

"No, not again!" She whimpered as she grabbed onto him. "I had that dream again!"

"What dream?"

She let go of him and climbed out of bed. The best thing to do whenever she had this dream was to just forget about it. "Nevermind, what did you want?" She got down on the floor and started doing push-ups.

"...What in the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're losing it. No sane person does push-ups as soon as they wake up." His voice got softer as he realized what her dream may have been about. "Was it the Tyki one again?"

"No, please, can we not talk about it?" She collapsed on the floor and groaned. Doing sudden exercise on your half asleep muscles isn't the best idea.

"Tiedoll told me to come and get you. He's asking all the exorcists to come to the meeting room. It must be pretty big, all the generals are there, too."

"Even my dad?"

"No, well at least I haven't seen him yet." He helped her up and they walked together. When they got to the meeting room, all the exorcists were there along with the generals but Komui and Cross were nowhere to be seen.

"Uncle Zokaro!" Mikki squealed as she ran up to her "uncle" and gave him a huge hug. When she was little, Cross forced him to allow her to call him Uncle as she had no family. He returned the hug, but with a sullen look. "What's the matter?"

"You need to sit down." Was all he would say. She looked at the other two generals and saw that they too had sad faces.

"I'm afraid your father's been shot." General Tiedoll said looking down at the ground, not being able to look at Mikki.

"He's alright though? I mean he's a general and all so he can't die."

"I'm sorry Mikki, he was shot in the head and lost a lot of blood. He...didn't make it."

Mikki made a sound that could only be described as a dying mouse. She covered her mouth to try to hold in the sobs as she stared at Tiedoll waiting for him to tell her it was all a cruel joke. Klaud took a step towards her daughter that looked nothing like her. When she reached out an arm to soothe her, Mikki violently slapped it away.

"Get away from me! You lost your chance to hug me a long time ago!" Mikki ran towards Zokaro and buried her face in his chest. Klaud gave her a hurt look and left the room embarrassed and in tears.

"Masters...dead." Allen confirmed quietly, breaking out of his shock. Tiedoll just solemnly nodded at him. "It can't be." Allen looked at Mikki as she collapsed into Zokaro's arms. "My Master may be cruel, but he would never die leaving Mikki weak and vulnerable with Tyki still around." Allen's bottom lip quivered as he spun around and left.

* * *

><p>I know, a depressing ending to this chapter. I'm sorry, but I have it all planned out already. When I wrote my timeline for it, I was expecting it to turn out a lot more serious. And please don't bitch me out for killing Cross, technically Katsura Hoshino did that.<p> 


	13. I Need Love

**TheRandomGirl**: If Cross really dies in the manga/anime I will cry. then write some very hateful letters (that will never get sent). Oh and just a little hint, there may be more Mikki-Cross parts... that's all I can say for now :D I'm glade someone caught onto the Tyki part... Thanks for your review~

**Lathya**: I wouldn't keep my hopes up for the whole mother thing and Mikki, although this story does seem to write itself at times.. Thanks for the review~

Sorry this took me so long, I just had trouble writing this chapter for some reason.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Lavi," Mikki said as he brought her a cup of tea. He had been acting like her servant ever since the terrible news of Cross they learned about last week. Mikki had shut herself up in her room so she wouldn't go running to Tyki. She knew it would be her father's dying wish for her to never see that Noah again, unless it was in battle. She also knew Tyki would be much too happy to hear about his death, and she wasn't emotionally prepared for that.<p>

There was a memorial for Cross happening tomorrow and Mikki knew she had to pull herself together. She still wondered what happened to her Dad's body. No one ever directly mentioned it to her, but she knew it was missing.

"No problem Mikk. Say, you feel like going outside today? It's such a nice day out and we could go walk around for a bit."

"No thanks Lavi," she sighed as she put the tea down on her bedside table and cuddled up under her blankets. "Maybe some other day."

"Mikki," he looked at her with a sad look. "You've been locked up here for a week with the windows closed, the curtains drawn, and you haven't even changed out of your pajamas. I don't think you've even gotten out of bed yet. Have you not been peeing?"

"Lavi, not now. I just...I just can't anymore."

"You're worrying me, this isn't what your father would want. What about tomorrow? Are you going to go?"

"I have to." Lavi waited for her to say more, but nothing came. She rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe in her sleep she could get some peace, though that was unlikely since she kept getting dreams about a man in a dark knight suit. Lavi bent over her and lightly kissed the top of her forehead. He slipped out of her room and silently closed the door.

:::

"There she is." "Oh, the poor thing." "I hope she's doing okay." "She looks lost." Mikki kept her head down as she walked to the front of the church and sat in the first pew next to the other Generals. She sat on the other end, as far away from them as she could. She continued listening to the whispers about her until a dark shadow came over her.

"You're pathetic."

"Ditto."

"That made me cringe." Kanda said mockingly as he sat down next to her. He noticed that she actually wore her uniform. She slumped against his shoulder as he mumbled an _I'm sorry._ A few minutes later Allen sat behind them in the second pew. It seemed that the other exorcists stayed near the back of the church, out of respect for Cross's apprentice and daughter. Lavi, though, was no where to be seen.

"Thank you for coming to pay your respects to our dear friend and general." Komui began as he got up on the podium. He began going on and on about the things Cross has done through out his life. Mikki, not paying attention, began to let her mind wander into memories she swore she would never revisit.

"_Daddy!" A four year old Mikki screeched as her father came walking in through the door. "Looky what I made you today!" She held out a pink paper with scribbles and dried pasta glued all over it. _

_"That's nice sweetheart." Cross said as he whisked past her into his den. He slammed the door in her face, not even bothering to take the paper. She flopped down on the ground and began crying. When he didn't open the door, she began whimpering very loudly. Not long after, the door creaked open and a gloved hand picked her up by the arm and drug her into the room. _

_"I love you daddy!" A now happy Mikki said as he placed her on his lap as he finished up his paperwork. He grunted in reply._

Mikki sniffed as she tried to hold onto her tears. Kanda shifted uneasily in his seat.

_"Hey Dad, I love you!" Mikki said as she slid into the house hiding in the shadows._

_"What did you do?" He looked at her suspiciously as she kept her left arm behind her._

_"I just wanted to say welcome home! That's all."_

_"Mikki."_

_"I love you, don't forget that!" She closed her eyes and slowly pulled her arm out. _

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? Oh I need a drink." Cross pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to a bottle rack and pulled out the strongest alcohol he could find. _

_"Well, since you were gone I decided to rebel a little..."_

_"By coloring your arm in strange pictures!" He slammed the bottle down on a nearby table. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you."_

_"It was your apprentice!"_

_"You've never met Allen. Don't blame the midget."_

_"Do you hate me now daddy?" She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him._

_He sighed, "No, I guess not."_

"Mikki, you're getting my shirt wet." Kanda said. She looked at him. Sometime during the reminiscing she had grabbed onto him and dug her face into his chest to hid the tears.

"S-sorry," she sniffed out. She let go of him and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I didn't say you had to let go," he mumbled. She ignore him and stared off into the distance.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Hm?" Kanda looked at her. She was staring at something. "Mikki, what are you looking at?" Suddenly her head whipped around.

"Allen! Follow me!" She shot up and grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him out of the church, everyone staring at them.

"What are you doing? Now's not the time to have a mental freak out!" Allen tried to pull his arm away but stopped. "Master?" He saw long red hair fly around a corner.

"I knew he wasn't dead!" Mikki began crying again as she ran after him, letting go of Allen so he could run by her side. They flew by another red haired man, not even noticing him carrying a dozen black roses.

"Mikki? Allen?" Lavi tried to get their attention.

"Quick, get them! Mikki fell off the deep end." Kanda shouted down to Lavi as he came out of the church.

"Oh joy," he sighed as he dropped the flowers and took off after the two. Kanda followed close behind him as they followed the two into Cross's old room.

"Dammit!" Mikki screamed as she realized no one was there. "Dammit dammit dammit!" She punched Allen in the arm, rather hard. "It's all your fault! You slowed me down!"

"You're the one who drug me along!" Allen yelled back. "He has to be here somewhere! I saw him come in here!" The two began tearing apart the room.

"Hey," Lavi grabbed Allen as Kanda tried to calm down Mikki. "Allen, he's not here. I didn't see anyone and neither did Kanda. You just thought you did because you miss him so much."

"No no! I saw him Lavi! He's here...at least he was."

"Mikki," Kanda walked over to her, she was halfway into Cross's closet throwing his clothes around in search of something she would never find. "Come out, you know he's not in there." _Slap._ As he went to touch her arm she turned around and hit him across the face.

"Don't touch me! All of you leave! Just leave!" Kanda didn't budge.

"Kanda, maybe it would be best if we left her alone." Lavi whispered as him and Allen left. "Give her time with him."

"LEAVE!" She screamed through her tears when Kanda still did not move. She walked up to him and hit him again, only this time he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She fought for awhile, until finally giving up and crumbling into his arms allowing him to pull her to the bed. They sat that way for some time.

"Do you think he went to hell?" Mikki eventually asked.

"What? Why would you think that? He was a servant of God and he did his best defeating the evil. He seemed like a terrible person, but deep inside he had a good part. He just had trouble showing it, unless he was with you."

"...Kanda," she whispered, "I miss him so much." She began crying again. After sitting there for a few more minutes her sobs turned into small sniffles until they disappeared all together. "I remember your theme song," she said, muffled by his chest.

"What's that?"

"Me and my dad broke out singing it every time he saw you."

Kanda sighed, "And what would that be?"

Mikki giggled a little, "That, that, dude looks like a lady. That, that, dude looks like a lady." She began giggling more remember the times her and her father would belt out that song as they walked down the street, arms linked together. Kanda controlled his irritation and let her sing. "So never judge a book by it's cover, or who you're going to love by your lover. Love put me wise to her love in disguise. She had the body of a venus, Lord imagine my surprise!" This made Mikki laughed loudly and brought a chuckle out of Kanda as she got more and more into the song.

:::

"Ready yet?"

"Yeah just give me a minute old man." Lavi said as he slipped away into Mikki's room. She was still with Kanda in her father's room. He placed a black rose on her pillow that was tied to a crisp white note with a black ribbon. He came back out and Panda squinted his eyes.

"It's not like we're going to be gone that long."

"I know, it's just that..."

"You'll miss her. I told you not to get attached."

* * *

><p>Well that was depressing. -sigh- oh well, review anyways!<p> 


	14. If You Were Here Tonight

Dear Mikki,

Me and Panda had to leave to take care of some bookman business. Don't freak out, which I know you won't, I'm coming back. You'll just have to survive without me for awhile. Now, as you may or may not know, I'm not very good with writing mushy stuff. I'd rather just say it to your face, but unfortunately I can't. So it here goes; I like you Mikki. A lot. And I know you like Kanda, I'm not blind. But, in my little fantasy world I have you choosing me over him. Maybe I'm just stupid and chasing after a love that will never be. I don't know. I think I may actually, love you. Just please Mikki, please, wait for me.

Love, Lavi.

:::

Lavi crumpled the note in his hands. He shoved it in his back pocket and cursed himself for not putting that note with the rose. He let out a scream as he kicked the side of the carriage and accidently flung the door open.

"What are you doing?" Panda screamed as he looked up from his knitting to see his apprentice try to close the door that was stuck to the outside due to the wind.

:::

"What's this?" Mikki said through a mouthful of toothpaste. After her little spell with Kanda she came back to her room and got ready for bed. She just now saw the black rose sitting on her pillow case. She opened the letter and read:

Mikk, Try not to go crazy while I'm gone. I don't want to have to break you out of the mental ward. -Your Sexy Ginger

"Shit!" She smiled and got toothpaste on his letter. She quickly wiped it off and put it in her 'memory box' she kept under her bed. Little did Lavi or her other friends know that she kept every little note or thing they gave her.

The next morning she went down to the dining room to join the rest of her friends for breakfast. This was something she neglected over the days she was in mourning, so when she entered the room everyone went silent. They watched her cut to the front of the line, order a simple fruit salad, and sit down by Kanda who was alone in the middle of the room.

"Why are they staring?" She asked him as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Because they all thought you were dead and decomposing in your room."

"Oh, well I'm not."

"I can see that." They ate in silence and headed off to their own rooms. As Mikki was staring up at her ceiling wondering about life she heard a little knock on her door. She opened it and saw a janitor holding a letter.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Some man told me to give this to you when I was taking out the garbage. He said that it was important."

"Okay thanks," she took the letter a little too quickly and ripped it open. Something inside of her thought she was going to see her dad's handwriting. Only, it's wasn't her dad's writing, but another familiar one. "Tyki," she muttered under her breath.

_Love,_

_Where the hell have you been? I've heard about your father's unfortunate ending and I wish you the best as you mourn him. I hope you don't think I killed him, you know I would never do anything like that. Please, come out and see me, I'm worried sick about you. I'll be outside waiting all day. Don't leave me like this…_

She knew she had to go out and face him. It was only a matter of time before she would leave the Order and run into him somewhere. She put on her boots and headed outside.

"Mikki!" Allen called when she was a few feet from the door. She cursed under her breath and faced him. "Are you going out for a walk?"

"Yes, and I prefer to go alone. No offense Allen, it's just that I don't like you and I need to be alone. Me and nature need to think things through."

"Oh, okay, well when you come back inside why don't you join me and Kanda in the library?"

"You and Kanda…you mean he's actually willing to hang out with you?"

"No, I'll just force him to come."

"Now that makes more sense. I'll be sure to drop in on you two. See you later," she waved a grim good bye and headed outside. It wasn't long before she felt someone walk up behind her and smelt the familiar smell of musky cologne.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." Tyki said.

"I got distracted by Allen."

"No degrading nickname? You must be depressed."

"What do you think Tyki?" She came across a little sharp and turned to apologize to him. She didn't see hurt in his eyes like she thought she would.

"Oh Mikki," he purred as he stroked her face, "it's been so long. I've missed you." He ran his fingers through her hair. She batted his hand away and continued walking down the street.

"My father wouldn't want me seeing you anymore."

"That's never stopped you before."

"But now he's dead, and I have to respect him." Her eyes got clouded with tears.

"Are you…are you crying? You've never cried before."

"Yes Tyki! Yes I'm crying, I just lost my dad!" She turned back around and glared at him.

"Someone's become a little less fun and a little more hostile. Maybe you should just kill yourself."

"Excuse me?" Mikki's glare turned into shock.

Tyki's eyes got darker and his voice got deeper, "If you miss him so much why not join him?"

"Because heaven doesn't want me there and hell knows I'll take over," she spat at him.

"There's the Mikki I know." His face suddenly lit up again. "Why don't you join me for dinner dear? We're having your favorite, chicken parmesan."

"I'll pass _dear_, I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like Kanda and Allen."

"Since when did you stop doing me and started doing them?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since I realized me and you don't belong together." She turned and ran back to the Order. She suddenly didn't feel safe with Tyki anymore.

:::

"So glad you could join us." Kanda grumbled as Mikki entered the library. She saw that Allen had got Link to tie Kanda down with a binding spell.

"How was your walk?" Allen asked as Link undid the spell to release him.

"Mind-boggling. I had a nice long conversation with a little snake."

"Tyki?" Kanda guessed.

"What? No, no not Tyki. I'm not seeing him anymore."

"Why don't I believe you? He's like a drug, you just can't quit cold turkey without have a relapse once in awhile."

"Shut up Kanda." This caused him to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Allen, go fetch me a book to read."

"What one?"

"I honestly don't ca-"

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled as she ran into the library. The librarian shushed her, but she paid no attention. "Allen! The fight's about to start and you're going to miss it!"

"What fight?" Mikki asked, only to be ignored by an overly excited Lenalee. She grabbed Allen's arm and drug him out leaving Mikki and Kanda alone.

"You want to follow?" Kanda stuck out a hand to help Mikki off the couch. She took it and they ran after the two. They ended up going to the practice arena and saw that it was finally time for Chaoji to fight.

"Oh, too bad Lavi has to miss this, he wanted to see what Chaoji could do. Who's going to fight him?" She looked up at Kanda.

"I think Tiedoll said it was either going to be Krory or Marie."

"I still wanna fight him," she pouted.

"I think we already discussed the fact that you would probably kill him."

"Oh shut up. Oh! There's Krory!" The two moved up closer to the arena.

"Don't worry about accidentally hurting me, I can handle it." Chaoji smiled.

"Are you sure? I really don't think this is safe…"

"Krory, either you fight him or I will." Mikki shouted.

"Ready?" Krory asked, knowing full well what the outcome would be if Mikki fought.

"If my angel wants to-"

"Ignore your 'angel', she's only here to watch." Krory cut him off. Chaoji shrugged and activated his innocence. Krory lunged toward him but was caught off guard when Chaoji hit him hard across the face. He fell to the ground and didn't move for a good five seconds.

"Krory! Oh no, I'm sorry!" Chaoji ran over to him, but he was already gone. He looked up and saw that he had jumped in the air and was ready to land on top of him. Chaoji got out of the way and ran to one end of the arena with Krory right behind him.

"How long do you think this will take?" Mikki whispered to Kanda.

"Not very long at all."

Krory tackled him and they began wrestling on the ground. Finally Chaoji hit him across the face again. Krory staggered back and took a swing at the air. Chaoji hit him again in the stomach and he fell.

"I think I'm done," Krory whispered as Komui ran into the arena and held up Chaoji's arm.

"Well done! Well done!" He congratulated him.

Krory stood up and shook his hand. "You'll make a fine exorcist."

"Thanks," he smiled as the room applauded for him.

"Told you it wouldn't take long." Kanda said as he and Mikki walked out of the arena. Everyone else stayed behind deciding it would be a good idea to crowd the new exorcist with congratulations and handshakes.

"Where to next?" She asked.

"Let's burn the city."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled up at him as she took his arm in hers and they walked out of the Order together. "I hear they built a new soba shop in town. Want to eat dinner there tonight?"

"Do you even need me to answer that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Important: <strong>Sorry this took me forever to post, my computer decided to crash and delete everything. Luckily, I have all my stories on a flash drive. Bad thing though? Every. single. story. is on it and my folders seemed to have disappeared. D: So please excuse me while I take a little break from writing to short this all out.


	15. Love Cats

Mikki crashed on her bed after the long night out on the town with Kanda. She remembered the incident that made the night awkward.

"_That movie was…interesting."_

"_Interesting? I fell asleep through it." Kanda scoffed. "I'd rather watch Allen all day then see it again."_

"_You have to admit, that might actually be pretty entertaining. I don't think anyone knows what he does in his free time."_

"_He probably plays the bongos. He looks like a bongo man." Kanda said thoughtfully as Mikki looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "Or he could just stare at the wall and drool."_

"_I wouldn't doubt it." There was a strong cold wind that blew up behind them. It ruffled up Mikki's hair, but Kanda's stayed in perfect place. "How do you manage that?"_

"_Manage what?" He looked at her and let a laugh out. "You look like a bird that just fluffed up its feathers!"_

"_Shut up! We all can't be perfect." She glanced at him from the side and laughed with him. The wind came again and she walked a little closer to him trying to block it. "Where to next?"_

"_Aw! Look at those two." They heard someone whisper._

"_I love seeing young couples in love." They overheard another stranger say. Kanda coughed and looked away as Mikki let a little space come between them._

Mikki rolled over and pulled a stuffed tiger out from under her bed. "I guess in a way, Stripes, it was kind of a dinner and a movie date. Not like an 'I love you' date but like a best friend date. Do they even have those?" She looked at Stripes and waited for an answer. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. You're just a cat."

"Mikki, who are you talking to?" Komui asked as he walked past her door.

"What!' She sat up and threw Stripes under the covers. "I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Aw, is that that stuffed animal your Dad got for you? What was his name again…"

"Cross?"

"No, silly, the tiger. Strips right!"

"…Stripes. Is there something you wanted?"

"Nope, I was just on my way to go see Allen. He needs a check up on his innocence. There was an akuma seen not too far away from here and he'll be going to check it out."

"When am I going on another mission?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"I feel up to it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to send you out and have you go into a psychotic break or something."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to lose it? I'm completely fine, I'll be able to handle myself." They heard a beeping sound and Komui pulled out his golem.

"Perfect timing! I want you and Kanda to meet me in the meeting room in a half hour. It's mission time!"

"Wait-" but Komui was already out the door before she could object. She pulled Stripes out and placed him on her lap. "When will I ever get to go alone?" She stared at it waiting for an answer that would never come.

:::

"Let me get this straight. You want us to go to a circus to find a little boy with red hair and skates and kill him." Mikki cocked her head to the side as she comprehended the situation.

"Yes, but no, but yes. He's not a little boy, he just looks like he is. It's really an akuma." Komui explained.

"But no one's ever seen him turn into one." Kanda added.

"I think this is more of a job for Allen, he can see them without them transforming."

"Nonsense. We are one hundred and one percent sure he's an akuma. And if he isn't, well then he's just a murderer." Komui closed the information screen and got up from the chair. "If you want to clear your conscious make him prove he's an akuma first. I honestly thought you were smarter than that." Kanda tsked and Mikki just snorted as Komui left the room.

"Shall we be on our way then?"

"I guess." Kanda trudged out after her. They walked out of the Order in silence until an evil smile curled onto Mikki's lips.

"Want to make a bet?"

"On what?"

"Who can find this kid first."

Kanda thought for a moment, "What are we betting?"

"If I find him first I get to tie Allen to the ceiling and beat him like a piñata."

"Wouldn't that benefit both of us?"

"You're right. Fine, if I win I get to tell Komui you kissed Lenalee."

"But that will cause my death. How about if you win I will take you out to dinner. But if I win I take you out to dinner."

"Deal…wait, isn't that the same thing?" Mikki looked up at him confused. He shrugged and got into the carriage. "Why don't we just bet cold hard cash and when we catch the kid we'll go out to eat, then beat the candy out of Allen."

"Now that sounds like a deal."

:::

"I've never seen so many brightly colored people before." Mikki stared with wide eyes at the huge crowd of clowns in front of them. "Is that…is that cotton candy?" Mikki ran off to a nearby stand distracted by all the pastel colored fluff floating around.

"Where are you going you crazy woman? We don't have time to fool around and eat clouds of-" Mikki cut him off by shoving a puff of candy in his face.

"Buy this for me, will you?" She pleaded.

"If I buy this for you will you stay focused and not start bouncing off of the walls."

"You do understand cotton candy is made out of sugar, right?"

"Just leave me alone when you feel your sugar rush starting." He threw down a few coins and started to scan the crowd as Mikki shoveled in the candy by fist fulls.

"Hey Kanda, can I ask you something?" Mikki paused her candy consumption to ask about last night.

"Ask away," he sighed.

"Well, you know last-WOAH!" Before she could say another word, a kid on roller blades came flying at them and ran her over.

"Hey, watch where you're going you old bat!" The kid spat as he quickly shot up and rolled away. Kanda cursed under his breath as he picked up Mikki and ran after him.

"Hey! Technically I saw him first so he's mine!" A pissed off Mikki screamed running after the two. Not only did she have personal beef with him now, but if she lost she would owe Kanda $200. Kanda began shoving people out of the way as the kid gained speed and Mikki was hot on his heels. He'd be damned before he owed _her_ $200.

"What are you doing?" A worker yelled as Mikki jumped over a counter of a concession stand, pushed him out of the way, and secretly grabbed a pack of sour gummy worms. On her jump over the other side of the counter, Kanda caught up to her and shoved her down.

"Really? Way to be mature!" She yelled after him as she jumped up and kept on running. She looked up and saw she could gain more distance if she ran on top of the awnings of the stands. Making her plan quickly, she jumped into the air and grabbed ahold of an edge and pulled herself up. She heard something whiz by her head and saw Kanda throwing stones at her.

"Cheater!" He was too busy throwing stones to notice the horse that was crossing his path.

"That's what you get for being a jerk," Mikki stuck her tongue out as he crashed into the side of the horse. She saw the boy turn a sharp corner into the house of mirrors. She cursed out loud and jumped down. She hit the ground running and started towards the house. She laughed wickedly when Kanda got caught in an argument with the rider of the horse."Kid! Child! Akuma!" She called as she went through the house seeing nothing but her own reflection.

"Mikki? Ow! What the hell?" Kanda said as he ran into the mirrors. He finally got free from the rider and quickly caught up with her. He continued running into the mirrors until he got fed up enough and began breaking them with his Mugen. After about ten minutes they stumbled out confused and frustrated.

"How did we lose him?" Mikki whined. "This is somehow all your fault."

"Mine? You're the one who went in there with him, so you're the one who lost him."

"No! He just slipped out of my vision…" She pulled out her pack of stolen worms and began angrily chewing them.

"How much sugar are you planning on consuming tonight?"

"As much as it takes till we find this kid." She shoved the rest of the pack in her mouth, threw the empty package over her shoulder, and headed towards a nearby group of teenage boys.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kanda asked.

"I'm going to see if this extremely hot group of sexy men will help me find my little brother." Mikki said rather loudly. She pulled the zipper down on her jacket, put on a fresh coat of lipstick, and fixed her hair.

"Two can play at this game," Kanda went over to a group of young women that were eyeing him. "Excuse me, I seemed to have lost my little cousin. He's wearing his skates tonight and he seemed to have gotten away from me. I was wondering if you fine ladies would mind helping me look for him?" He flashed a rare smile that sealed the deal.

"Hello gentlemen, I lost my little brother and could really use a group of nice strong handsome men such as yourselves to help me find him. He has bright red hair, brighter than mine, and is rolling around here on skates." Mikki batted her eyelashes and gave a sweet smile.

"We'd be more than happy to look." One of the guys said. Soon both groups were off searching. It didn't take them long to find out that the rude boy was escorted out of the circus by a white haired, midget sized boy that said he was working with the police.

"Allen," Mikki and Kanda hissed.

"Why is it that he has to ruin everything?" Mikki pouted.

"Well, not _everything._"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to have some fun?"

"Are we still beating him like a piñata?" Mikki's eyes grew huge with hope.

"I was thinking more along the lines of riding a few rides and filling you up with more sugar."

Mikki gave a small smile, "That sounds pretty good too." Kanda smiled back and looped his arm with hers as he led her to a stand called 'The Sugar Shack'.

:::

"What happened to her?" Miranda asked when Kanda walked into the Order later that night with a passed out Mikki over his shoulder.

"She overdosed on sugar."

* * *

><p>Well this chapter turned out rather well :D Reviews are always pleasing!<p> 


	16. Zoom

A/N: Sorry it's been taking me forever to write this, I've been working on another story of mine. I never knew a bunch of one shots would be so hard to write :/ P.S. happy new year everyone!

* * *

><p>Mikki woke up in the middle of the night, having another dream about the black knight. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. She quickly ran out into the hallway over to Kanda's room. She smelt incense burning and peeked inside the room. Kanda was sitting in meditation position in the middle of the floor. She opened the door a little wider, but the door gave her away and squeaked. Kanda's eyes flew open and he glared at her.<p>

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"What are you doing up so late?" She countered.

"It's five in the morning, that's not late."

"Do you have a mental issue? No one in their sane mind would get up this early to...to do whatever you seem to be doing."

"Meditating."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Did you have that dream again?" He stood up and blew out the candles he had lit.

"What dream? I don't know what you're talking about. I just heard some weird noises and decided it would be best if I found someone so I wouldn't be alone when the monsters decide to attack."

"Oh? A big bad akuma hunter like you can't take care of the boogey man? Do you want me to go look under your bed for you?" Kanda taunted.

"Are you stupid? Haven't you ever seen scary movies? You never look under the bed!"

"Relax; I wasn't planning on leaving my room anytime soon." They sat in quite for a minute. Mikki began to shift back and forth on her feet feeling uneasy all of a sudden. She shivered as she felt someone watching them from the dark hallway.

"Hey Kanda, do you have a weird feeling too?"

"No, unless you consider annoyed a weird feeling."

"I'm going to go look out in the halls. I don't like this feeling."

"Be careful Mikki….the monsters might get you." Kanda whispered. He laughed manically as Mikki glared at him.

She walked into the dark cold hallway and headed back to her room to get her innocence, just in case there was something there. She headed back out into the hallway and began to creep around in the shadows, feeling like a monster herself. She kept having flashes of the black knight and all the akuma she had ever faced. As she shook the images out of her mind she stepped on a squeaky floorboard and held her breath. Pausing for a minute, she looked around and saw nothing move. Regaining her courage to continue on, she reached the end of the hallway and looked out the window. It was trickling out and she could hear the wind going through the tree branches. As she gazed outside she noticed a flicker of red. Assuming it was the sun beginning to rise she paid no mind to it and turned around.

"Oh!" She screamed as she saw someone with red hair slip into a room. She ran after it, but when she looked into the room it was empty. It was an abandoned room waiting for another exorcist to occupy it.

"H-hello?" She stuttered as she moved to the only closet in the room. "Kanda I swear if it's you I'm going to rip your hair out strand by strand until you've gone completely bald." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she opened the door. Nothing lunged out at her so she opened one eye and then the other. Her mouth hung open and she whispered, "...Dad?"

…

"Mikki?" Kanda yelled. He shot up and ran out into the hallway when he heard her scream. It wasn't one of her usual screams. "Mikki, where are you?" He began opening every door determined to find her. A few exorcists and finders wandered out into the hall from the commotion. By now Mikki had stopped her screaming and it was silent in the halls.

"Kanda, what's going on?" Allen asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Was that Mikki?" Krory yawned. "What did you do to her Kanda?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kanda yelled.

"Geez, I was just kidding."

"Mikki!" Kanda screamed, filling the silent hall. He came to the empty room and stopped. The window was wide open, her innocence sitting on the ground.

…

"Okay, we have a missing exorcist, the bookmen are gone, and Kanda is grumpier than ever. We need to make a plan." Komui stated as all the exorcists entered the meeting room.

"Why don't we start by making a list of all the people who would want to kidnap her?" Lenalee was the first to speak.

"Good idea Lenalee!" He glowed with admiration for his little sister. "You're so smart!"

"Lavi? I could totally see him pulling something like this." Allen said.

"But why would he leave her innocence?"

"Good point…the Earl?"

"For what? If he was able to get in here and kidnap her, why not take down the whole Order?"

"Hmm, maybe he only needed her for something."

"For what?"

"I don't know!" Allen whimpered. "I was just suggesting ideas."

"Well whoever stole my angel shall pay serious consequences." Chaoji mumbled.

"If her father was still alive we could assume that he was the one to kidnap her, or else release him like a bloodhound to find her. There must be someone else who would do something like this. I don't think they wanted to harm her or else there would have been some blood or signs of fighting. I think the person scared her which caused her to scream, but then she went with them willingly…" Komui looked at Kanda.

"Tyki." He growled as his eyes got darker.

"So how are we going to find him?" Allen asked.

"That's up to you guys. I have other things to do." Komui stood up and took his half empty coffee mug with him. "Reever! Lenalee darling! Follow me, we have papers to sort!"

"Oh, big brother, I'd much rather help in finding Mikki."

"I'm not sorting through these papers by myself." Reever grunted as he pulled Lenalee up.

"Kanda, where are you going?" Allen watched as he began to walk out of the door.

"I'm going to find the bastard and skin him alive."

"You're not going alone! Krory, come on!" Allen, Krory, and Chaoji all sprang up and followed Kanda.

It wasn't long before they found Tyki and the twins in the nearby park. "Crap, what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at home torturing Mikki?" Kanda said.

"Maybe he does have her, we should listen into their conversation. I'll send Timcanpy over there and we can listen through your golem." Allen suggested.

"Our golems don't get along."

"Well they'll just have to for now." Allen released Tim and he flew towards the Noahs. The rest of them hide behind the trees.

"Are you done yet?" Tyki sighed.

"Does he look like he's done yet?" Devit replied. "He still has a whole loaf to go."

"I don't understand why Earl put me in charge of you two today, all you've done is fed ducks!"

"Stop bitchin' and enjoy the day."

"Enjoy the day? It's cloudy and windy out. My hat has blown off multiple times, if I get rained on my clothes will be ruined, Mikki hates me, you two are obsessed with poultry, and the Earl thinks I have nothing better to do than babysit you two!" There was silence so the exorcists took a chance and peeked out at the Noahs. Devitt was glaring Tyki, Tyki was glaring at Jasdero, and Jasdero was feeding the ducks.

"Well he obviously doesn't have Mikki, but he does have some major PMS." Krory said. The three looked at him as he shrugged. "He wouldn't be feeding ducks and talking about the weather if he had her. Plus he said something about her hating him."

"Maybe that's why he kidnapped her and is acting like this." Allen said.

"No, I think he would've found anyway out of babysitting if he had her. Shh, they're talking again."

"The Earl said you had to take us wherever we wanted." Devit growled. "You shouldn't have pissed me off, I'm taking you to horrible places."

"No you're not, he told me to make sure you guys didn't do anything illegal."

"Almost everything we do is almost legal. Hey Jasdero, wanna go to your favorite restaurant?"

"Llama Land?" Jasdero's eyes grew huge at the thought.

"Who names a restaurant Llama Land?" Tyki grumbled.

"Mr. Llama Jones does." Devit spread an evil smile across his face. "I hope you like children Tyki, they seem to congregate there in groups of hundreds. On the way there I'll fill your head with random useless facts about Mr. Llama Jones."

"This is pointless!" Kanda hissed. "I don't care to know about Llama Land. And I most definitely don't care to know about Mr. Llama Jones."

"Me neither." Tyki's voice came over the golem.

"What?" All four exorcists said in unison.

"Did you honestly think we didn't know you were there?" Tiki grinned as he stood up and looked towards the trees. "Allen, next time you hide behind a bush, make sure to dye your hair. Bright white tends to stick out a little bit."

"We're still going to Llama Land," Jasdero pouted. Tim flew back to Allen and they stood up to face Tyki.

"What did you do with her?" Kanda demanded.

"Who?"

"Mikki!"

"I haven't seen her for days. She can really hold a grudge, can't she?"

"She wasn't holding a grudge, she finally realized that you were bad for her."

"Like you're better?"

"I am."

"That's why you lost her."

"I didn't lose her!" Kanda lost his cool and drew his Mugen. Allen and Krory brought him back and calmed him down.

"How did you know she was missing?" Chaoji asked.

"I just assumed since you asked me what I did with her. Honestly though, I haven't seen her for days. How long has she been gone?"

"Why do you care?" Kanda hissed.

"Because if my sweet little Mikki is missing and might be in danger, well then I guess a proper gentleman would go and look for her."

"Proper gentleman my ass."

"Kanda, just stay calm. He's trying to get to you." Allen said.

Tyki smiled, "Since I have a feeling I won't be getting any more information out of you, I'll be on my way. You're more than welcome to follow us to Llama Land, although I can't promise I won't leave you to do the babysitting."

"If I find out that you do have Mikki I'm going to-"

"Kanda," Allen cut him off. "Don't make him mad, if he does have Mikki he'll hurt her. She's powerless without her innocence."

"She doesn't have her innocence?" Tyki smile vanished and his eyes filled with worry. "Devit, Jas, we're stopping somewhere before your fricken Llama Land."

"Where are you going?" Chaoji asked, but before they could get an answer the Noahs had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Or indifferent to it? Either way please leave a review on your way out! And I promise the next update won't take me a month and a half.<p> 


	17. Come Into My Life

"Kanda there you are!" Allen said as he walked into Kanda's room pulling something behind him. He broke out of his daydream and looked at him. "Look what I found!" Kanda's heart felt like it crashed and burned. That 'something' he was pulling behind him wasn't a thing at all; it was an all too familiar ginger rabbit.

"What is he doing here?" Kanda grumbled.

"What do you think? I find out you lost my precious Mikki and you don't even know who took her!" Lavi stomped into the room.

"It's not like we haven't looked for her! We've been everywhere, we even have the other Orders looking for her in their countries."

"Well if you were doing a proper job you would have found her by now."

"And you think you can do better?" Kanda hissed as he got up, preparing to fight Lavi.

"Hey, why don't we all calm down a little bit?" Allen got in the middle and had Kanda sit back down. "Tensions have been tight around here lately and Lavi, you're not making it better."

"I just want to know she's all right," he sat down in a corner and glared at Kanda. "I bet if I hadn't have left she would still be here."

"I bet if you stayed you would have been missing with her and we would have two of you to look for." Allen corrected.

"But at least then I would know she's okay."

"I have an idea," Kanda interrupted, "why don't you stop blaming me and get off your rather large butt to go find her!"

"_Rather large butt!_ Please Kanda, like you should talk!" Lavi stood back up and Allen had to calm them down again.

"Kanda, you're not helping either," he sighed.

Later that day Komui has set up another search team to go out and hunt for Mikki. He had put Lavi and Kanda together in hope that the two could settle their differences to find Mikki instead of making it a contest. He included Allen and Lenalee just in case his plan didn't work out like he hoped. They had two locations to check out that day, a pair of caves a few miles away, and an abandoned house that a witness mentioned seeing shadows moving around in. The first place they looked was the caves, assuming the shadows were homeless people just looking for a dry place to stay for the night. The whole way to the caves Kanda and Lavi were at each other's throats, Lavi starting most of the fights.

"These caves are huge!" Lenalee gawked at the giant openings sprouting from the earth.

"Maybe we should have taken the house first, these are going to take us all day." Allen came up next to her and gawked with her. "Plus there are two of them."

"I'll take the one of the left," Lavi started heading towards it, but Kanda pulled him back.

"I want that one."

"Here we go again," Lenalee sighed as Allen inched towards the two. "I have an idea guys, why don't you two take the left cave and me and Allen take the right one."

"Can we trust them to not murder each other?" Allen was cautious.

"They'll be two busy looking for Mikki to fight with each other."

Lavi and Kanda agreed and it wasn't long before both parties got chased out by rabid bats. They decided to go to the abandoned house and if nothing showed up there they would come back to the caves at night when the bats would be out. All the way back to the house Lavi and Kanda were blaming each other for waking up the bats, even though it was not either of their faults.

The house was burned out, rotten, flooded, and smelled like something had died inside. "There's no fricken way she's in there." Lavi said after the group had stood there for a while taking in the site.

"Remember where we found Chaoji? That place wasn't a picnic either." Allen stated.

"But this is Mikki we're talking about. If anyone tried to bring her in this place she'd stomp them to death and then feed them to the rats that are living in there."

"But what if they knocked her out? How would she be able to fight them?"

Lavi sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not going in there."

"I agree with Lavi, she's too strong willed to be in there." Lenalee said. "Why don't we keep a look-out out here?"

"For what? In case the hobo comes back?" Kanda sarcastically said.

"Be nice!" Allen snapped back.

"Oh so now you want to start a fight beansprout?" Lenalee shook her head at the two and sat down on the curb.

"You're not going to stop them?" Lavi sat down next to her.

"I've been breaking all three of you up all day today. I'm tired of it." She wrapped her arms around her legs, put her head down, and closed her eyes. Lavi watched across the street as a squirrel dug up a nut and drug it drug it over to the abandoned house and disappeared in a hole in the ground. Lavi didn't find that odd until he remembered that squirrels don't live underground. He looked back to Allen and Kanda and saw they were still fighting so he went on his own to follow the squirrel. As he got closer to where it disappeared he noticed a set of hidden stairs leading down to an underground room. The squirrel sat on the top step staring at Lavi, then hopped to the door that was loosely chained. Lavi got out his pocket knife and picked the lock. The door swung open as he removed the chain and the squirrel bounced inside. Pulling out his innocence he walked inside the room. It was dark except for a small window that let in a stream of light. He heard some noises coming from the back of the room and watched as the squirrel ran back to the noise. He heard the paw steps stop and soon the squirrel began to chatter. He heard some muffled noises that sounded like words and decided to check it out. To his horror he saw Mikki tied up to a wall with her mouth covered and the squirrel at the bottom of her feet. The two locked eyes and Lavi froze; he had never seen her look so lost. Suddenly though, her eyes filled with hope.

"Mikki? What happened to you?" She tried to respond to him but he couldn't make out her words. She gave up trying, but Lavi still heard some muffled sounds. He snapped out of his trance and looked around the rest of the room. To his left was Jasdero tied up in the same matter as Mikki, and to his right was Devit. He heard noises coming from above and saw Tyki, half-naked, tied to the ceiling. Lavi undid Mikki's gag and put his hand over mouth.

"Before you say _anything_, first explain where Tyki's shirt is."

"He lost it in his struggle with the akuma," her voice was so horse and dry it made Lavi cringe in pain.

"Wait…did you say akuma?" Before Mikki could answer he heard the door shut and Allen and Lenalee calling for him. He turned around and saw a shaped lift from the shadows. "I just get back and I have to fight an akuma? This is really not what I need today." The akuma-a level two- ignore him and charged forwards. Lavi swung his innocence, missing by only a few inches. Some muffled insults came from Tyki, which was ignored.

"Lavi, open the door!" Allen yelled from the other side. Kanda was busy trying to calmly pick the lock while Lenalee and Allen were freaking out behind him.

"I'm a little busy right now!" He called back as the akuma picked him up. He was a few feet off the ground when he saw the door fly open.

"Nevermind," Allen said. The free exorcists came running in and the akuma laughed.

"You stupid exorcists, you've fallen into my trap perfectly." The door was shut again by another level two that came out of the shadows.

"You think we haven't fought off two of you before?" Lavi bit down on it's hand and was freed.

"Lavi don't taunt it!" Lenalee screamed, not noticing the Noah next to her. Devit attempted to kick her to get her attention, but the akuma had tied him down too well and the exorcist was too busy fighting the third akuma that came out of the shadows.

"How many more are there? Allen!" Allen had been picked up and thrown across the room into the grasps of a fourth akuma. Luckily, this was only a level one and Lavi quickly destroyed it, freeing his friend. Tyki was trying to yell at them, but went unnoticed. Three more akuma's-also level ones-came out from the shadows. Kanda took care of them as Lenalee and Allen took on one of the level two's. The ringleader akuma had gotten out of reach of them and watched as his fellow akuma's were destroyed. Within minutes all the akumas were destroyed except for the ringleader.

"What was the point of that? And why did you turn on the Noahs?" Lavi glared at the level two. Kanda and Lenalee had finally noticed the others on the wall and went to their rescue, wary of the Noahs. Allen stayed locked on to it.

"I don't like rules," the akuma hissed.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Devit screamed, Jasdero went over to his brother to calm him down.

"We have to go tell Earl what happened, " he whispered in his ear.

"Let me kill him first!"

"No!" Allen shouted, "We'll take care of it."

"Over my dead body, that thing tied me to a wall and you three were too stupid to release me!"

"Get over it Devit," Mikki rasped. Kanda got her down and set her against the wall.

"You're not looking your best." Kanda whispered close to her face as he wiped away some dried blood.

"I still look better than you," she kidded back.

"Oh shut up you harlot!" Devit yelled, still in a rage.

"Hey!" Kanda, Lavi, and a muffled Tyki yelled. When Lavi turned he saw Kanda and Lavi and was filled with jealousy that he couldn't control. He used his innocence to reach the akuma and attack it.

"Lavi what the hell are you doing?" Allen yelled, surprised by his outburst.

"I grew tired of waiting around." He landed on it's shoulder and brought his hammer down on it's face. Shocked, the akuma fell from the ceiling rafters and went within Allen's reach. Quickly destroying it, everyone went silent and stared at Lavi as he fell to the floor and landed ungracefully on his back. From the floor Lavi could see Tyki still struggling to get free.

"Are we just going to leave him there?"

"How are we going to get him down?" Devit asked as everyone craned their necks to the ceiling. Tyki glared down, shirtless, cold, and irritated much more than he was to begin with.

"I know, I'll stand on Devy's shoulders hee!"

"No, we won't be tall enough. Lavi could always use his innocence like he did with the feral akuma." Devit's anger was slowly fading as they thought of a plan.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Lavi asked, still laying on the floor.

"Because I'll kill you!" He's anger had come back.

"Lenalee?" Mikki spoke up, throat still dry from lack of water. "You're boots should get you up there."

Lenalee looked at Mikki, then to Tyki, then back to Mikki. She wasn't really fond of the idea of having to go out of her way to save a Noah, but Mikki sounded and looked absolutely pathetic and it seemed the guys weren't going to do anything.

"Fine," she sighed as she jumped her way to the ceiling. Carefully balancing on a rafter she undid Tyki and he fell to the floor. Everyone winced as he landed face down on the cement.

"Are...are you okay?" Allen asked when he didn't move.

Tyki lifted his head and glared at Lenalee when she landed nearby. "All you exorcists do is cause me harm, even when you're trying to help."

"Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't thinking." Lenalee mumbled.

"Don't apologize to the Noah." Kanda lifted Mikki up and headed out the door followed by the twins. Jasdero stopped by Tyki.

"Are we still going to Llamaland?"

"Get away from me!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if the updates haven't been very persistent,this was supposed to be posted a few days ago but my computer wouldn't load the log in screen ):<p> 


	18. Bizarre Love Triangle

It's been a day since they rescued Mikki. People around the Order were still getting used to the fact that Lavi was back and the jealousy between him and Kanda had grown since he was gone. Of course, neither one of them would admit it. Mikki spent a few hours in the hospital ward until she got fed up with all the attention, most of it brought needles and stinging salves. Against the nurse's will, Lavi snuck her out and took her to his room to keep her in hiding.

"Where did you go?" She asked as he settled her down on his bed, propping pillows behind her and placing a glass of water nearby. He peered out his door and scanned the halls for any threats.

"Places," he answered closing the door and jumping on the bed. He sat cross-legged across from her, cocked his head, and flashed a smile.

"Story time! Story time!" Mikki clapped.

"You're such a child, but I suppose if it makes you happy…"

"It would," she sighed relaxing against the pillows and pulling up a blanket.

"Well I'm going to start right in the middle of the action. Me and Panda were hiking along this big-ass mountain when out of nowhere this giant bird came out of the sky."

"How giant?"

"Think overweight elephant giant. Anyways, it swooped down and scooped Panda up and it was up to me to save him."

"Isn't it always?"

"Shush, this is my story!"

"Sorry," Mikki grinned.

"So, I pulled out my innocence and-did you hear that?" Lavi stopped mid-story to listen out into the hallway.

"You're getting paranoid-" Mikki was cut off short by a loud burst as Kanda came into the room.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Who?"

"You know who!" He looked to a large bump sticking up under the blankets. "Mikki?"

"That's not Mikki," Lavi causally said. "Please leave my room."

"Lift up the covers."

"Don't make me ask again. Leave."

"Don't make _me_ ask again, lift up the covers." Lavi didn't react to Kanda's command, so he pushed the ginger out of the way and threw the covers up in the air. To his surprise it wasn't Mikki at all, just a pile of pillows and clothes.

"I told you so," Lavi said in an obnoxious voice. Kanda grunted, shoved Lavi out of the way, and left the room determined to find Mikki.

"Don't torment him; he's just under my mind control." Mikki stepped out of the shadows of the hall and scared Kanda.

"Don't do that! You're going to be the death of me."

"I'll be the death of everyone," she gave an evil cackle. "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to hunt you down and bring you back to the hospital."

"I don't need to go back, why don't you and me sneak out of here and find something fun to do? Lavi's in there busy trying to find where I am. How long do you think it'll take for him to realize I left?"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"I say ten minutes, and if I win I get to take you back to the hospital."

"Oooh, I don't like this bet, it's too risky. How about we play a little game with him instead? We'll play hide-n-seek. Whoever he catches first has to buy dinner for all three of us."

"Why is Lavi included in the bill?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're tormenting him and he deserves a treat."

"Like one of Komui's experiment rats?"

"Exactly, I'll give you a head start. We'll run to different parts of the building and call out his name. Every time he gets near to our hiding spot the other person calls him over."

"Kanda what are you doing?" Just then Allen had come down the hallway. When he saw Mikki he was about to yell for a nurse, but she shoved her hand over his mouth.

"You say one word albino and I'll shove Lenalee's underwear in your mouth and send a pic to Komui." She quietly threatened in his ear.

"So…" he looked back and forth between Kanda and Mikki.

"Want to be included in the game?" Mikki cocked her head and smiled. Having no other choice Allen agreed. The three ran off to a designated spot and Mikki called out to Lavi in a shrill voice. In a flash Lavi had the door open and began running towards Mikki. Miscalculating Lavi's desperation in finding his precious Mikki, Kanda had to quickly call his name as Mikki hastily hunted out a new spot. He ran to Kanda in an "enraged-bull" sort of way and Allen had to shout out that Mikki was by him in order to keep Kanda alive. It wasn't long before the three realized this game would be harder than they thought.

"_This isn't working out too well, and I don't think he finds this very fun," _Kanda signed to Mikki as Lavi sniffed out Allen.

"_Maybe we should just give up,"_ she signed back.

"_Give up? Ha! We'll just sneak out and leave him to Allen."_

"_What about the dinner bill?"_

"_Allen will have to pay it." _

"Guys…he's getting closer…" Allen squeaked out as Lavi inched forwards. "Guys…?" Hearing no answer Allen realized he had been played and angrily stood up, knocking over the table he was under. "You all suck!" He stomped off towards his room to pout until the dinner bell rang.

"Shit," Kanda muttered under his breath, for now Lavi was still on the hunt for Kanda's blood and Mikki. Getting in a new spot Kanda called out to Lavi in a high pitched voice. Mikki was unprepared for this unforeseen event and burst out in laughter. Before she could control herself and get away Lavi had started towards her similar to an unstoppable train engine. She jumped up and ran, pulling Kanda behind her by his hair.

"You ass! I'm so not paying the bill!"

"I figured as much," he replied through gritted teeth trying to loosen her grip. Seeing an open door he quickly pulled her into the room and shut it. It turned out to be a very small dark closet with a burned out bulb.

"Nice going genius."

"Shut up, I got you away from him didn't I?" They heard him coming down the hall and backed into the room some more. Tripping over a bucket Kanda fell backwards with Mikki on top of him their faces smooshed together.

"You monst-"Lavi flung the door open to the scene and paused.

"Get off of me you filthy dirty old hag!"

"You're the one who pulled me on top of you, you perverted old man!"

"Why don't you two just get off of each other," Lavi calmly and quietly said. He was looking at the ground and Mikki couldn't read his face if he was saying the obvious or keeping in anger. She stood up and took Lavi's arm in hers.

"I'll see you later Kanda, I'm going to go back with Lavi and-"

"Just stay with your loverboy," Lavi shook his arm free and glared at Kanda, still on the floor.

"Lavi…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Tell you what?"

He looked away, "That you two were together?"

"We're not!" Mikki said quickly, but Kanda was more reluctant. They looked at each other and Kanda got up, brushed himself off, and began to walk away.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk this out."

"Kanda…"

"You and Lavi need to talk."

"I don't want to talk right now." Lavi added as he also walked away and left Mikki standing alone in the middle of the hallway.


	19. Waiting for a Girl Like You

**Sorry this is so short, I needed to update though!**

* * *

><p>"What's up sex kitten?" Mikki said to Allen as she placed her lunch tray next to him and Lavi.<p>

"You shut your face, you shut it now!" He screamed at her.

She stared at the serious look on his face before turning to Lavi. "What's wrong with him?"

"Komui walked in on Allen and Lenalee sucking face."

"Why is he still alive?"

"I don't really know," Lavi muttered as he picked up his tray and moved somewhere else. Ever since the closet incident Lavi had been avoiding her like the plague. Her and Kanda had been more civil, but they didn't have their usual casual conversations.

"Now I think I know why my Dad used to always leave, you piss one person off and it seems like the rest of the Order gives you the cold shoulder."

"Knowing my master he probably pissed the whole Order off…" Allen watched Mikki roll some peas around her plate. Suddenly a light bulb turned on inside his head. "Oh Mikki! I completely forgot! Happy birthday!"

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Allen."

"It's your dad isn't it?"

"Yeah, whenever it was my birthday he always came home no matter what. I would wake up, smell something burning, and come down to see him attempting to make pancakes."

"He could cook?"

"Well…it was the thought that count. I usually ended up having to clean up black crusted batter off of the floors, counters, and stove. We always went out to eat, then spent the day with each other before he left to go back to wherever he was currently staying."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked. He had come over in the middle of her story.

"Mikki's telling me how she used to spend her birthdays with her father. It's kind of making me depressed."

"It's you're birthday?" Kanda asked Mikki.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone."

"Happy birthday Mikki!" Lenalee yelled as she came running over with a cupcake and a candle. Everyone else in the dining room turned to watch her blow it out. Her face matched her hair against her will as she sat there listening to the out of tune birthday song. After that painful event was over she locked herself up in her bedroom to avoid any more birthday wishes. She kept glancing at her window expecting her father to climb in with burnt pancakes and a fancy present. She wiped away the few loose tears until she couldn't contain it anymore and let them all out. Lying face down on her bed, crying her heart out, she fell asleep.

**...**

Kanda knocked on Mikki's door without an answer. He tried the handle but it was locked. Thinking about just sliding her gift under the door, that's when he heard a loud thump. Remember the kidnapping that happened not too long ago he kicked the door open and saw Mikki on the floor rubbing the back of her head. Her face was red with imprints of the pillow case.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she looked around disoriented. "I guess I fell asleep and rolled out of bed." The left side of her face was damp from her tears.

"Here, I got this for you," Kanda said as he threw an envelope onto Mikki's bed.

"What's this?"

"Something that you can have fun with."

"Huh, never thought you gave gifts."

"You seemed a little depressed, and when I saw this I knew I had to do something. Make sure you use it for something you really want. And I better get a thank you, I felt like a perv."

"I'm getting curious now." She said as he walked out of her room. She opened it up and two pictures fell out. "Holy...crap," was all she could say when she saw them. The first one was of Allen giving Lenalee a little peck on the cheek. The next one was a full blown out make-out session with the two, Allen getting a little touchy with Lenalee's rear. Mikki shoved the pictures in her secret vault and ran out the door to find Kanda.

"Oof!" Mikki tackled him with a bear hug and pinned him against the wall.

"How did you know blackmailing would cheer me up? Best gift I've gotten yet!" She released a smile and a little laugh.

"I didn't realize it was going to make you this happy, I would've given it to you sooner."

"What the hell is going on?" Lavi demanded as he turned down the hallway they were in. He looked at the two, their faces extremely close and their bodies even closer.

"Kanda just gave me the best gift ever," Mikki smiled. Lavi twitched with irritation that Kanda was the one to make her smile.

"Oh?" He turned his fiery glare onto Kanda, "And what was that?"

"Pictures of when Allen and Lenalee were making out," Mikki giggled.

"Well Komui already found that out so there's no point to it."

"Why do you have to ruin it?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah? And soon enough it'll all be forgotten…until I need something and show them to Allen." A dark sinister look grew on her face.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he walked away.

"I'm guessing you never talked to him yet?" Kanda asked when Lavi turned a corner.

"He won't let me. He's being a big baby about this whole misunderstanding. He won't accept the fact that it was an accident and we're not together."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe tomorrow I'll see if I can get him alone. Kanda can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Get me some headache medicine, I took that fall pretty hard."

"I'll go hunt down a nurse."

"Thanks." She returned to her room and looked out the window. There was something glittering in the sunlight, a small silver box. For a second a rush of hope filled her that maybe her father wasn't dead and he had dropped off a gift. She opened the window and took it in her hand. Unlatching it she saw a silver hair clip with rubies carved into it to make a design. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she saw Tyki's name engraved in it.


	20. Everytime You Go Away

A/N: Hehehehe, there's a surprise (or two) in this one! Actually, I surprised myself when I wrote it. I guess stories really do write themselves.

**Lathya:** So I took your tip on not rushing, I guess I didn't realize I was doing that. I hope this one turned out less rushed :D

**C0mdLicAt3p: **Thanks for the review! Yes, I'm still alive, my little writer inside my head has been hibernating (that made me sound crazy...)

**Lavi's 1st:** Lavi's not dumb he's just...a non-douche shy guy :3 Thanks for reading and I hope you stick with it to see when/if Lavi ever tells her!

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and there was a strange sound coming from the kitchen in the Order. The dining area was dark and only one light was on in the kitchen. Lavi crept through the dining area avoiding hitting any tables so as not to alert the intruder. He pulled out his hammer and peeked around the corner to see a red head furiously mixing something in a bowl.<p>

"Mikki?" Lavi whispered afraid to startle her.

She stopped suddenly and snapped her head up. "Who's there?"

"It's me," Lavi walked into the room and awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot. They stood there in silence both trying to figure out what to say.

"So uh, what are you making?" Lavi finally broke the silence.

"A strawberry-chocolate-marshmallow milkshake."

"In a bowl?"

"I couldn't find the blender." They were back to the silence. Lavi looked around the kitchen and noticed how there seemed to be no particular order to anything. He was studying the spice rack when Mikki mumbled something.

"What?" Lavi took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm scared where I'm going and I'm scared I'm going to lose you." Mikki whispered. Lavi opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was utterly speechless and slightly confused at what brought this on. Mikki grabbed a spoon and left the kitchen with her milkshake-soup in hand. Little did Lavi know that by saying anything he could have stopped what was to happen next.

**Two Days Later**

"How does this keep happening?" Komui yelled as the meeting began.

"You have to remember who her father is," Allen said.

"This has to stop. How many times has she disappeared now? Three? Four? We can't keep spending money and precious time and trying to track her down." Komui began to pace in front of the large meeting table. Lenalee tried to get her brother to sit down, but he was too fed up with Mikki to even think about being calm.

"I've kept my patience with the little brat and this is how she repays us! By disappearing all the time!"

"Komui!" Lenalee was shocked by her brother's lack of control. "Don't you remember the last time she disappeared was because she was kidnapped? That wasn't her fault, and what if this time it wasn't her fault again?"

"Ugh, you're right, but I'm only sending out Chaoji and Lavi, we need the rest of you to figure out this feral akuma problem."

"I think Lavi would be more help here," Kanda bluntly said looking Komui straight in the eyes.

"We need you and Marie to head out to a village that's being attacked by mysterious shadows. We have a feeling it's the feral akumas." Komui could see Kanda was about to object. "And don't you dare start a fight because with the mood I'm in you'll be stuck cleaning the toilets for the rest of the year." Kanda shut his mouth and glared over at Lavi who was obviously trying hard to avoid anyone's gaze. Komui left the room without even ending the meeting and after a few minutes of waiting there people started to break off in small groups and leave the room, making sure the meeting was really over. Lavi stayed in his chair and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chaoji sit down across from him.

"Where are we going to start?" Chaoji asked timidly.

"In her room," He stood up and Chaoji followed closely as they headed to her bedroom. At first glance nothing seemed out of place or strange, but when Lavi bent down to look under the bed he saw a safety box.

"Chaoji, look around for a pin number or something," he said as he pulled out the box. As he was helping Chaoji he came across a locked blue sparkled book.

"Uh, hey Chaoji, go see if maybe she hid the pin number in the library."

"Why would she do that?"

"Just go!" Lavi snapped. Chaoji gave him a strange look and left the room. Making sure the coast was clear Lavi took his hammer and broke open the lock.

"I knew it," he whispered to himself as he flipped open to the last page. It turned out to be her diary and the latest entry was from two days ago giving specific details to where she was currently at.

_I don't know how to break this to you diary, you've been my friend for so long and the only one who seems to understand me, but this time I don't think you will. Hell, I don't even understand. It started the other night when Tyki left me a gift outside my window for my birthday. Inside the box was a letter telling me he wanted me back and he was prepared to do anything to get his way. Scared for my life and my friend's I decided I needed to go back to the Noah's mansion and live there. Maybe if Lavi would have been more…himself I wouldn't be doing this. But then again maybe not. Oh, I saw him today in the kitchen when I was making myself one of my 'depressed healers' (which didn't work by the way) and the air was so awkward between us I was afraid to say anything. I think he hates me now even though there's nothing going on between me and Kanda. We're just best friends. I'm not a home wrecker, there's no way I'd come between Kanda and Lotus. They're too damned cute for each other. I'm sure at first there was something between us… Anyway, Lavi can be such a boogerbrain sometimes! Great, I was feeling all sad and depressed and now I want to punch someone! Hey maybe I'll go over to the Noah's and kill them all! Mwuhahaha! Naw, I still love Tyki…I think. Crap, depressed again. Okay, let me try this again Diary, I'm saying good bye. I'm leaving the Order for good and moving in with the Noah's. I don't know if this is a trap I'm walking into or just Tyki being possessive, but either way I won't see you again. I can't take you with me because you have too many of the Order's secrets in here and I'm not that stupid. So…I guess this is a good bye. Hopefully someday way in the future when I'm an old lady and free from the Noah's grasp I'll come and find you. But don't hold your breath; I'll probably end up dead like my father. Heh, at least I'll get to be with him again. _

_Good-bye. _

Lavi felt a wave of panic go over him as he finished the last sentence. Sure he didn't have to worry about Kanda being a rival now, and sure he finally has a secret he can torment him with, but his precious Mikki could be dead in a ditch right now.

"CHAOJI!" Lavi screamed running down the halls into the library.

"Shhh!" Chaoji tried to calm Lavi down, but at this point it was no use.

"Quick, we have to find were the Noah's mansion is! She's in serious danger right now!"

"What? What! What the hell are you talking about!" Panic formed in Chaoji eyes when he realized Lavi was serious and not going off on one of his wild dreams.

"I read it in her diary-"

"You read her diary?"

He grabbed Chaoji by the shoulder and shook him, "That's not the point Chaoji! The point is that she could be dead right now!"

"Oh shit…"And with that they both ran out and headed towards the main door. Lavi flung open the door and ran over a girl that was waiting on the other side. In the state of panic they were both in, they didn't bother to look back or help the girl up.

"What a bunch of jerks," the girl muttered as she brushed herself off and breezed inside. She looked around the room and caught the attention of one of the janitors that was washing the tiled floors.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a bookman that goes by the name Lavi."

"I'm afraid you just missed him, is there someone else you'd rather see."

"Well this really only involves him, but I supposed Allen Walker could help."

"Ah, he should be in the training area right now, I can take you there if you want, or I could have him called up here to meet you."

"Take me there please, I don't want to interrupt his practice." The girl smiled at the aging janitor as he limped over to a nearby elevator. They headed upwards towards the outdoor training area.

"He's the one with-"

"The scar and the white hair, yes I know," she said curtly. Leaving the janitor she went over to a bench and watched Allen and a little boy with roller skates spar. After a few moments of Allen running around in a circle she yawned, stood up, and walked into the middle of the action.

"Woah lady!" The little boy said as he landed on his butt to stop from crashing into her.

"Excuse me, but are you supposed to be in here?" Allen looked at the petite little girl. Her long black hair was tinted pink, she had cat-like eyes, and a small button nose. There was something about her that reminded him of Lenalee when her hair was long. He had to admit it, she was pretty cute.

"I need to speak with Lavi, but he seemed to have been too busy running me over, so you'll have to do."

"Oh," he scrunched up his brown and put away his innocence. "Why don't we go somewhere less dangerous? We can grab a snack in the dining room."

"Alright," she said as she spun around and led Allen to the dining room. He eyed her warily as she walked up to the counter, ordered a Coke, then proceeded to order some of Allen's favorite foods.

"She's just moved from cute to creepy in a matter of seconds," he muttered to Jeryy as she took all the trays over to an empty table.

"So what do you need me to tell Lavi?" Allen asked as he sat down opposite of her.

"It's in regards to Mikki."

"Do you know where she is?" Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

She gave a small airy laugh, "Of course I know where she is, I'm her!"

* * *

><p>Finally updated with a full length one! Thanks for the reviews and the helpful writing tips!<p> 


	21. Is This Love?

Allen's mouth dropped open. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not literally _her_, but I have most of her important memories. Mainly just the ones about the Order. The silly little girl fell right into Tyki's trap." She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and gave a light airy laugh.

"His trap?"

"You honestly didn't think he fell in _love_ with an exorcist! He may seem stupid, but not that stupid. He just had to get her to the point where she would do anything for him and then they made me and filled me with her memories! Oh albino boy, you have so many things to learn…it's just too bad you won't be around to learn them."

"Wait-what!" Before Allen could do anything she stood up and placed a black bag over his head. He let out a muffled scream and began thrashing around when he felt a sharp prick in the crook of his arm. He started to feel dizzy and saw black spots begin to form when he heard her whisper something in his ear.

"Remember the feral akuma? Well they were just a ruse to distract everyone while our plan went into action. Hehehe, there's a whole herd of them waiting outside, all they need is my signal to attack! And guess what the signal is little Alley? When I drag your dead corpse out of here!" She released an evil cackle and Allen went limp in her arms.

**…**

"I think we're lost."

"Shut it Chaoji!" Lavi kicked an ant hill nearby and instantly felt bad for the little ants. "Do you see what you do? Now these ants don't have a home!"

"They can rebuild it in less than an hour…"

"That's not the point-"

"Listen Lavi, I'm tired of getting yelled at. We need to find an inn somewhere and sleep. We've been wandering around for almost the whole day. I don't think Mikki's in any danger, I would be able to feel it if she was."

"What do you have a sixth sense or something?" Lavi grunted.

"Well actually a normal human has at least eighteen senses." He stopped when he saw the death glare Lavi gave him. "She saved my life and that made us have a strong connection, she could feel when I was in trouble and I'm assuming I can feel when she's in trouble."

"You're on crack." Lavi turned away sharply and headed towards the setting sun.

"Well crack or no crack, I'm staying in this town tonight. I don't want to be out there in the dark. When you get over your little hissy fit you can find me in this Beaver Dam Inn." Chaoji twirled around the other way and went into the little inn. Lavi stood outside to see if he was serious, and it turned out he was. Giving a sigh of defeat he went into the inn and went to sleep without saying a word to Chaoji.

Lavi woke up to the sun in his eyes and a humming coming out of the bathroom. Not sure where he was he slowly got up and looked around. He saw steam coming out from underneath the bathroom door and smelt bacon cooking in the downstairs kitchen. Everything snapped into place and he remembered Mikki, Chaoji, and the ants. Those poor little ants.

"Morning Lavi," Chaoji said as he walked out of the steaming bathroom with a towel around his waist. "There's free breakfast downstairs if you feel like going down and getting a plate."

"I guess," Lavi rubbed the back of his neck to get the kink out then stood up and looked out the window. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hey Chaoji, are you getting a weird feeling right now?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was just from the slimy water," Chaoji made a face towards the shower. "You don't think it's about Mikki do you?"

"No, I don't know what it is but it's not Mikki."

**Back at the Order**

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Are you okay?" Komui ran over to his fallen sister. In the last ten minutes the Order had gone under attack by a sea of akuma and everyone was in the front lines fighting to protect the Order. Lenalee had landed a nice kick to stun an akuma, but one crept up behind her and launched her across the yard into a flower garden.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just really mad! Where the heck is Allen?" She stood up and dusted herself off getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be long before the akuma get inside the building. I have to go in and set up the locks. I want you near Kanda, you took that fall pretty hard and I want someone nearby in case of any bad after effects."

"I promise Komui. Have you seen the new girl?"

"What new girl?"

"The new exorcist, the one with the pinkish hair. This is her first day here and she has to get thrown into battle;

I just want to make sure she's okay."

"This might be her last..." Komui mumbled to himself. "Um, I think she was with Miranda. So far it looks like she's holding her own."

"Oh good," Lenalee let a relieved look wash over her face before she took off running towards three level one akumas that had trapped Marie.

"This can't be the end…" Komui mumbled to himself as he watched the scene before him. He smelt the dirt, blood, and dust that went up into the air every time an akuma torpedoed itself into the ground aiming for an exorcist. Some akumas threw fireballs towards the Order and many Finders had to give up their lives to protect the building. Komui ran into a secret chamber under the ground and headed toward an elevator. On his way down he listened as the sounds of war got softer and softer until it turned into complete silence. The ding of the elevator startled him when it hit the very bottom floor and the doors opened. He stepped out into the cold dark air and whispered a name.

"Hevlaska?" It took a while for a response.

"Komui, so many are dying up there."

"I-I know," he looked off into the dark distance. "Is it finally over? Has the Earl won?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No." They both went silent, waiting for the outcome.

…

"Hurry up Lavi!" Chaoji said as he picked up his breakfast plates and headed towards the door.

"Geez, I thought you were the calm one," Lavi muttered in between slices of bacon he shoved into his mouth at the last second.

"You're eating like Allen! We should get on the road so we have more daylight time."

"Allen…" Again, Lavi got chills up his spine.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on we need to find the mansion." They headed out after dropping off some coins for the room.

"Lavi, how are we ever going to find this place? What if it's in a whole other dimension?"

"It's not, I know it's nearby. You were the one who said you guys could 'feel' each other, go sniff her out!"

"I don't have an internal GPS; you're the one who's in love with her so why don't you just _follow your heart." _Chaoji replied in a sappy voice.

Lavi stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Come on Lavi, its obvious! Especially when you came back and got into it with Kanda. That right there told everyone that you're a jealous lover." Chaoji continued walking and picked up a long cane-like stick. He swung it around before getting bored with it and threw it to Lavi-who was still standing in place with his mouth gaped open trying to find something to say.

"I-I am n-not a _jealous lover_. I j-just don't get along with Kanda," he meekly replied when the stick hit him in the chest. He was so shocked he didn't even bother to bend over and pick it up.

"Don't lie to yourself, it's unbecoming."

"I'm not lying! I don't like Mikki at all!"

"Liar liar plants for hire," Chaoji teased. "Mikki and Lavi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Frist comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby-"

"SHUT UP!" Lavi's face turned bright red and his voice cracked. "You're acting like a child!"

"You're the one who's screaming at me. Now are you coming or not?" By this time Chaoji was almost out of earshot.

"Yes, but I am not in love with her!"

"Sure you're not, you just wanna have her babies," Chaoji sneered.

"Death! Death is not even good enough for you!" Lavi charged towards him and they took off heading towards an invisible door that Road had left set up. She was in a boutique and figured it be easier to leave it there so she wouldn't have to make a new one with her arms full of bags. They both tumbled through it and landed on hard concrete steps that led up to a huge ornate mansion.

"Well that was easy…" Chaoji breathed out.

"Our fight is not over, just postponed." Lavi got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait Lavi! You can't just walk into someone's mansion! What if it's not the Noahs?"

"Who the hell else is going to have an invisible walkway leading to their house?"

"A magician?"

"Again Chaoji, you're on crack." Lavi pushed opened the doors and the two stormed in. They could hear voices in a back room and ran off into that direction. They both came to a complete stop and their mouths fell open.

"Hello?" A confused Jasdero said. The rest of the Noah's stopped with full forks halfway to their mouths. On one end of the dining table was the Earl; next to him was Tyki and Mikki.


	22. Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car

**Warning:** A kind, sorta, somewhat spoiler for the higher chapters. Not really though, I guess you wouldn't really notice it if you don't read the newer chapters. Just incase though!

And thanks for all the reviews/favoritings/alerts!

* * *

><p><em>He felt damp, cold, and hungry. His mind was blurred with images of strange things and he could see words bouncing around his skull. He tried to link to words together to form the sentence, but it was too much of a struggle. He began to feel nauseated and gave in to the darkness that crept back up.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanda slashed a level one akuma in half before running over to the front door. The whole Order was on lock down and no one could get in or out. There was two level two akuma's trying to bash their way through the doors, but Kanda came up and took down the weakest looking one. The other- probably it's mate…if akuma's have mates- let out an ugly roar and jumped into the air. Kanda was blinded by the sun and lost track of it. Surprisingly it never came down. There was a loud crash and twinkling pieces of glad came floating down from the Order's higher levels.<p>

"Shit," Kanda mumbled under his breath. "Marie!"

"Hold on, I'm kind of in the middle of trying not to get killed!" A frustrated Marie replied back. Kanda let out a puff of impatience before heading head first into an akuma, pummeled it until it fell to the ground, then jabbing his Mugen into where it's heart should be located.

"Marie, something's wrong, I think the level twos are able to get up high enough to the glass windows and break through."

"That's not a problem, the poor dumb bastards can't fit through the windows."

Kanda twitched at the violence that was radiating from Marie. "I haven't seen you this fired up since you first joined the Order." His voice trailed off in awe.

"They're attacking our home, our safety base, the one place left that I can feel calm and safe in. I still don't know who's alive or whose dead! Kanda, what if we don't make it through this?"

"If you keep thinking like that, then we won't." Kanda looked seriously into Marie's blind eyes knowing that he could feel that special connection they shared from long before these current exorcists were ever born. He sped off to stop a group of suicidal Finders from blocking another fire ball. Him and Marie both knew that an akuma could fit through the very top floor windows, they just didn't want to admit it. And he knew that having a group of Finders lose their lives over this wouldn't help anything.

"Move," he shoved the five of them out of the way and let the fireball hit the door.

"What are you doing?" Screamed a severely burned and scarred Finder.

"It's no use, they're already inside."

**Back to Lavi and Chaoji**

"Hi," Choaji replied to Jasdero. Both had big eyes and wouldn't look away.

"Mikki…?" Tyki turned to her with a questioning glance. "Explain to me why your annoying friends are here."

"I-I-I," her mouth was gaped open and she let her fork fall to her plate with a clink that sounded ten times louder than normal.

"You were right, she's not dead," Lavi muttered to Chaoji, who was still staring at Jasdero.

"Dead why would she be dead?" Tyki questioned with an irked tone.

"We thought you killed her." Lavi bluntly said. They all went silent again until the Earl stood up.

"I find it very rude of you two to just come barging in here without properly introducing yourselves." He said with his creepy smile fully intact.

"Oh well, I'm Chaoji-" before he could finish Lavi stomped on his foot.

"We don't need any introduction! We're here to save my Mikki!"

"Aw he said 'my' Mikki," Devit cooed. "And now Tyki," he turned toward the glaring Noah and rested his head on his hand, batting his eyelashes, "how does that make you feel."

"Hiii~ I think he's upset!" Jasdero giggled, breaking the staring contest between him and Chaoji.

"Don't taunt him," Lulu Bell interrupted before a fight could break out.

"On your _rude_ way in here, you didn't happen to see Road, did you?" The Earl asked with a worried tone to his voice. "It's dangerous out there right now and I don't want her to stray too far away from home.

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Lavi squinted his eyes at him.

"Solve this," Tyki hissed into Mikki's ear. She had no choice but to follow through, or else suffer watching her fellow exorcists die trying to protect the Order.

"Lavi, Chaoji, please sit down. You too Earl," she said in an almost inaudible whisper. They did what they were told, Lavi being the slowest, and the two turn their attention fully on her.

"Why did you have to come here?" She shook her head as she tried to keep the tears in. "Maybe if you would have stayed at the Order they could have had a chance…"

"Remember whose side you're on Mikki dear," Tyki muttered.

"Mikki, what's going on? What's wrong with the Order?"

She gave a small sad hiccup of a laugh, "Order? There is no Order anymore. It's being demolished as we speak by all those feral akumas." The room went silent as the two absorbed the news.

"This is a trick, right? I mean, I know you're cruel but even your father wouldn't pull something like this." Lavi said in a voice thick with false hope and sadness.

"My Father's rolling in his grave right now, he's crying out from the deepest pit of hell cursing my name." She bit her lip when she lost control of a few tears. "I'm nothing like my Father or my Mother, I'm just a useless, snitching, traitor!" Her voice grew shrill and she stood up so suddenly that she flung her chair backwards.

"You're not useless to us," Tyki said with an evil smirk. Mikki didn't reply, she was to busy running out of the room.

"Mikki, wait!" Lavi quickly got up and followed her out leaving poor Chaoji all by himself.

"So…" Chaoji looked around the room uncomfortably once everything calmed down. "Nice decor you've got going on."

"Thank you! I decorated it myself," Sheryl said with a creepy air of gladness.

"Would you like some pudding?" Jasdero scooted over to the stiff exorcist.

"Um…as long as it's not poisoned." This made all the Noah's give off a light chuckle.

"Get some pudding!" Jasdero screamed to the waiter-akuma.

…

"Mikki stop! I can't keep running like this!" Lavi panted. It seemed like he had been chasing her down hallways and sharp corners for hours.

"Just leave me alone! I deserve to die alone and hated!" She howled through her tears.

"Shut up! I would never hate you, even if you killed my pet rabbit and ate it!"

She stopped and turned to him, her face still twisted with pain and agony. "You have a pet rabbit?"

He finally, breathlessly, caught up to her. "No, but it made you stop." She tried to turn away and run again, but he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back a little too roughly.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so sick of this attitude you have! Do you have no self-worth?"

"Obviously not," she spat back at him. "If I did I wouldn't have run away and joined this circus of evil freaks!"

"Mikki, we all have messed up at some point in our lives-"

"Cut the crap Lavi, this wasn't just a little mess up. By destroying the Order I've killed all our friends, demolished the one place I can call home since my Dad died, let the Noah's take over, and soon the whole world will fall apart! I've ended the world Lavi! Do you not understand that!" She flew into hysterics and started screaming. Lavi did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her across the face. Hard. So hard specks of blood flew out of her mouth and she flew to the ground. He cringed but realized that's what she needed.

"Are you stupid or just ignorant. Tell me because I'd really like to know." He said in an irritated voice. "Have you forgotten about the other Orders around the world? Just because ours fell apart doesn't mean that the world is over. The other's will come and kick the Noah's out, completely destroying all evidence of this Order ever existing. Sure we won't be in history books when this is over, and sure all memorable things are going to get turned into ashes, but the fight isn't over."

"How can you be so sure? Now that the Noah's have access to this Order they have a higher hand when dealing with the others."

"Because this has happened before. I watched as an Order fell and I was there as they set fire, cremating all evidence left."

She paused, "W-what are you talking about?" She looked up at him, her eyes finally clearing of tears.

"I can't say anymore, no one knows about this except the ones who destroyed that Order and the Bookmen. Even you're General father didn't know about this. It's like that Order never happened."

"Komui knows though." She remembered a faint look of sadness that would cross his face now and again.

"Komui _and_ Hevlaska, because they were there when it happened." His voice grew soft at the memories.

"Why are you telling me this Lavi?"

"Because I…" he trailed off not able to finish his sentence. He shook himself lightly and held out a hand to her. "Because I want you to get your ass off this floor so we can get back to our Order and save it!"

"Lavi, what were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later, after we save the Order." He looked at her straight in the eyes, and for some strange reason that lit a little spark of hope inside of her. She grabbed his hand and popped up, a small smile forming on her tear stained face.

"Maybe we should save Chaoji first, but I think Jasdero took a liking to him so it won't be an easy feat."

"We can tell him we're just _borrowing_ Chaoji." He smirked back to Mikki and he took her hand and let her lead him back to the dining room.


	23. Against All Odds

**So sorry for this late late late update, I've been working on another story plus school makes it difficult to update. If you're into the 80s movie The Lost Boys, then I suggest you keep your eye out for my new story-Obsession Starts With a V. I'll post it sometime this summer.**

* * *

><p>After successfully <em>borrowing<em> Chaoji, the three exorcists went down to a basement-like prison. Mikki earned the trust of the Noah's so they willingly let her take Chaoji and Lavi down to the rat infested cells herself.

"You've got Tyki wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Lavi laughed.

"Boobs go a long way with a Noah of pleasure."

Chaoji shuttered. "Ah, so the normal Mikki is back!" Lavi gleefully said, ignoring the innuendo of her comment.

"I believe we can save the Order," Mikki stated. "With two of me I can conquer the world!"

"…Two…of…you?" A look of faux horror crossed his face.

"Yeah , while I was here they made a double of me, only she looks nothing like me."

"So like a robot?" Chaoji inquired.

"Sure, anyway they transferred some of my memories into her. I only saw her for a moment. She was a complete bitch." There was a few moments of awkward glances passed between Lavi and Chaoji.

"I thought we were going to sneak out the back door?" A worried looked passed over Chaoji's face.

"I'm pretty sure they left the Pink Bitch in the basement, I figured we'd come and pick her up so we could have another ally."

"Pink Bitch? Is that your new nickname for her?" Lavi got a sly smirk on his face.

"She never had a name so I took it upon myself." They reached the end of the basement and came to a metal door. Mikki typed in a code and opened it, reveling another set of stairs. They descended further into the depths of the mansion and saw that they walked into the middle of a science laboratory.

"What do they do down here?" Chaoji was awestruck at the scene.

"What do you think?" Mikki's cheerful face fell and dark memories swept over her. She went over to a wire cage, opened it, and pulled out a big black sack.

"They keep her in that?" Lavi's face scrunched up.

"I guess, like I said, I only saw her once." She tore off the sack and all three gasped at the bundle of white hair.

"Allen!" Lavi and Mikki screeched in unison. Allen opened one eye then another. His mouth was too dry to speak and his head to jumbled up.

"What the hell?" Mikki mumbled to herself. She checked his innocence and saw that it was okay. She then checked his forehead and felt that he was burning up. "Quick Lavi, go get me a glass of water or something. He's not feeling so..." It all happened in slow motion. First, Allen's pale face turned a light shade of green. Next Lavi grabbed Choaji and backed away. Then, Mikki's face scrunched up from a worried look to a horrified look. Finally, a long stream of yellowish green bile came flying out of Allen's mouth right onto Mikki's chest.

"Oh goodness," Chaoji whispered when the event was over.

"Mikki?" Lavi gently asked.

"It...it smells horrible." Mikki's voice went up a few octaves as she let out a scream. "And warm!"

"Sorry," Allen rumbled out of his dry throat as he faded back into the darkness.

...

When Allen came to again, he felt a whole lot better. In fact, he felt like a new man. He leaned up in his bed and looked around the room. In one corner was an off white chair with a shirtless Lavi. In the other bed next to him Chaoji and Mikki sat staring at Allen.

"So the puke machine is finally up."

"Hey Mikki, why are you wearing Lavi's shirt?"

"Because you threw up on me."

"I did?" He took another look around the room and something finally clicked. He wasn't in his room at the Order like he previously thought. In fact, he wasn't sure where the heck he was.

"How much _do_ you remember?" Mikki lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

Allen thought about the question for a minute. "Not much I guess. The last thing that I remember was talking to this new girl in the dinning room and...and she knew a lot about me. Like a creepy amount, then...then she stabbed me with something and that's when my memory ended."

"Did this girl have pinkish black hair?"

"Yeah! She was kinda cute until she got all creepy on me."

Lavi rolled his eyes, "And you talk about me being a man whore."

"Can you remember what you two were talking about?" Mikki asked, ignoring Lavi's comment.

"Mmm, something about the feral akuma." Allen's face went pale, "Crap! We have to get back to the Order, she said that there was a whole group of them waiting-"

"We know," Lavi's dark voice interrupted. "We should get back to the Order just before sunset."

"Where are we anyway?"

"In a motel, Mikki broke you out of the Noah's basement like a pro. Even though you did puke on her." Chaoji broke into the serious tone with a cheery voice.

"Why was I in the Noah's basement?"

"What's up with you and all these questions," Mikki scoffed playfully.

"Oh excuse me, it's not like I've been knocked out for the last few days!"

"Listen you albino puke bag, we've no idea why you were down there or what shape the Order is in, or if it's even still standing. How are you feeling? Are you going to be able to leave soon? I'd like to get there before it's completely toppled over."

"Don't be a pessimist Mikki," Lavi coolly replied. Mikki looked over at him and for a moment it seemed like no one else was in the room as they shared a look of worry.

"Come on Allen, we should get going." Mikki replied in a soft voice Allen had never witnessed before.

...

"Oh...oh no," Mikki said under her breath. The scene before them was anything but victorious. There was no more green grass to be seen, only scorched tuffs where there wasn't black gaping holes. The building itself was still intact, just slightly charred. But that wasn't the worst part, all over the yard were disembodied limbs, blood streaks on trees, and shattered glass from the windows.

"Wh-where is everyone?" Mikki asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Lavi, what's happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seems a little short and rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter over with. Reviews are always welcomed!<strong>


	24. Teardrops

"Lavi?" Mikki looked over to him and saw that instead of having his mouth hanging open like the rest of them, he was studying the scene with his brows scrunched together.

"We're too late," Choaji whined in a soft voice.

"This is all my fault," Allen began."I'm so sorry guys, I should have been more alert and not let that girl trick me! What are we going to do now? Lavi? Lavi? Lavi!" Allen waved his hands in front of the ginger's face but he just pushed them out of his sight.

"Something's wrong," Lavi finally said.

"Well no shit," Mikki mumbled.

"No, the Order is still intact, but no ones here. There's not any akuma either. It's like it's abandoned. Mikki, come with me down to see if Hevlaska is still here. Allen and Chaoji, I want you two to stay up here and report if you see anything or anyone."

Allen just nodded, not used to Lavi taking control like this. Lavi started towards the Order with Mikki following closely behind.

"What do we do if Hevlaska isn't there?" Mikki whispered when they got into the elevator.

"Then we wait for the other Order's to come and destroy all history of this place."

Mikki clenched her teeth and took in a sharp breath. They kept silent until the elevator doors opened to reveal a dark empty room. Lavi's chin quivered as he stepped out into the cold room.

"H-hevlaska?" His voice echoed.

"Shh, she's resting."

"Komui!" Mikki ran out of the elevator and waited for Komui to get up from the floor. He had been resting behind a pillar bandaging his wounds. Lavi let out a rush of air as he leaned over the railing to look at Hevlaska sleeping.

"Where is everyone?" Mikki went over to Komui to help him tie the wrap he had on his right arm.

"Go upstairs Mikki," he looked over to Lavi. "Just her."

"K-komui?"

"I can't tell you anymore, just that there's no akuma up there. They all left when...just go up there."

"Komui, where is everyone?" Lavi demanded.

"He told me not to say anything, just send Mikki upstairs, _alone_."

"Who's he?"

"Lavi!" Anger flashed through Komui's eyes, "Just let her go upstairs. Please."

"Lavi, I'll be fine. Go outside and wait with Allen and Chaoji, tell them I'll fix all of this since it was my fault anyway. Take Komui with you." Mikki looked at Lavi and gave him a small sad smile.

"You must take me for an idiot," Lavi said bitterly. "I'm not going to let you go up there alone."

"She'll be fine," Komui whimpered as he touched a bruise on the side of his rib cage. He snapped his head up, "You found Allen?"

"Yeah, he was tied up with the Noahs. Now go Lavi!" Mikki pushed him into the elevator and Komui quickly got in behind him. He pushed the ground floor button and tried his best to hold Lavi in.

"Mikki don't be a fool! You don't even have your innocence with you!" Lavi shouted as he tried to wiggle his way out of the closing doors.

"I can always improvise. Both my father and Tyki have taught me well," she gave him another sad smile as the doors closed and the elevator began ascending.

When the empty elevator opened back up to Mikki, she stepped inside and hit the first floor button. She began humming a song her father had taught her to fill the silence of the metal box. The ding the altered her she had reached her destination startled her so much she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She stepped out into the hallway. The only light came from the windows, some of which were broke open.

"Hello?" There was no reply so she began walking down the hallway. Her footsteps made an echo off the walls and the only other things she could here were her breathing and her heart beat, which began to pick up speed when she entered a large empty room that used to be the dinning room. The plates of food that had been abandoned now had flies walking all over them. She crinkled her nose when she passed by a garbage can that had been knocked over; the contents of it were spilled over the floor. The more closely she looked she could make out a trail off footprints. Realizing no one was in here she turned back out to the hallway. She made her way half way down when she froze. Behind her can a little girls giggle. Mikki thought she saw a shadow flash behind her, so she spun around. Nothing was there. She went back into the dining room and ran for the kitchen to find a weapon. Laying on a counter was a vegetable knife and a meat mallet. Shoving the knife in her right boot and grabbing the mallet, she went back into the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something shuffle down the hallway towards the main entrance. She snapped her head to the right, but that thing had disappeared. Going against her gut instinct to get the hell out of there, she crept down the hallway with her back against the wall so no one could surprise her from behind.

"What have you done to my friends?" Mikki called out. "Where are they?" She continued on until she reached to main door. Looking down at the black and white tiles she saw that there was a streak of blood. It led her to a large sitting room that had been emptied of furniture except for Komui's swivel chair from the meeting room. Sitting against the wall in the back were all of the Order's exorcist still intact.

"You're alive!" Mikki yelled out louder than she meant. She rushed over to Lenalee, who was the closest, and hugged her.

"I never thought I would be hugging you, but I'm just so happy you're alive! Allen and Komui are okay, too. They're outside with Lavi and Choaji. Komui looks pretty beat up but I'm sure-" When she pulled herself away from the tied up girl she saw Lenalee's eyes glisten with fear and she began to violently shake her head. Kanda made a muffled sound and when Mikki looked to him his brows came together in a worried look and he nodded behind her. Mikki stopped breathing when she heard a deep rumbling laugh start behind her.

"Mikki, Mikki, Mikki," Tyki shook his head with an evil smile on his face. "How dare you run away on me like that."

Mikki slowly turned around to look at him. Sitting on his lap was the girl with pink tinted black hair. Tyki held onto her hair with his left hand and had his right gently laying on her neck.

"You are a very ungrateful little bitch, Mikki. I take you into our house, I loved you for the longest time, hell I even let you keep your little pets alive." He nodded to the exorcists. "And you repay me by running away with that rabbit who broke into our house and coming here to try and 'save' the Order. What do you think I should do to her?" He looked down to the girl and she whimpered as he strengthened his grip on her neck.

"Let her go Tyki," Mikki stood up and glared at him. "You're scaring her."

"Oh? I thought you didn't like her? She killed Allen after all," he smiled.

"Allen's not dead, he was tied up down in your basement."

"What?" His smile vanished and he looked down at the girl. "What did you do?" He hissed.

"Don't blame her Tyki, you were the idiot that didn't think things through." He snapped his head back up towards Mikki and his eyes bored holes into her face, waiting for her to explain. Mikki let out a half-hearted laugh. "You used _my_ memories, so she is part of me."

"I liked Allen," the girl mumbled.

"Exactly, she knew who Allen was and instead of giving him a shot to kill him, she just gave him a shot to knock him out. She didn't have it in her to kill someone so close to her and me." Mikki gave a sly smile. "Now put her down."

Tyki twitched and his features took on a darker look, "You bitch."

"Wait Tyki, no!" Mikki rushed forward but it was too late. Without taking his eyes off Mikki, he tightened his grip on the girl and snapped her neck. He let her fall to the floor with a thud. Mikki looked into the girls eyes and watched them turn glassy with death. She sniffed away a tear and glared at Tyki.

He let out a deep laugh, "She wasn't even human, why are you getting so upset?" He crossed his leg and smiled, revealing his teeth that looked like daggers. He let out another laugh, "This is more fun than I thought it would be!"

"You bastard!" Mikki's eyes glittered with hate as she raised the mallet getting reading to stick him across the face, but Tyki didn't even flinch for he knew he was safe. Mikki let out a startled scream when a blue carrot shaped candle pierced through her wrist and carried her to a wall, pinning her there. Kanda struggled to untie himself as the rest flinched in pain. The force of the candle made Mikki drop the mallet and tears flowed freely down her face from the pain.

"You've been a bad little Mikki," Road scolded as she stepped into the room. Tyki watched the blood drip from Mikki's palm with uncaring eyes. "Can I twist it Tyki?" Road asked in a sweet little voice.

"Why would I care?"

Road giggled as she looked at the candle. She sent it spinning and Mikki screamed as blood splattered and her pain went up. The candle dug into the wall deeper, causing the hole in her wrist to widen.

"That's enough," Tyki said. "Go back to watching the others you have tied up," he shooed her away. He got up out of the chair, stepped over the girl's dead body, and walked towards Mikki. He leaned down and looked her in the face smiling. "Now how are you going to get yourself out of this mess?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but that seems to be the only way I'm going to finish this story. In little parts. Anyway, hope I haven't bored you too much with this story line. Expect the love story part to pick back up within the next chapter or so~


	25. How 'Bout Us

"_She's_ not going to get herself out, _we_ are! Up, up and away Big Hammer!" That was the last line Tyki heard before he was knocked out cold by Lavi's hammer. He fell to the floor in a slump. "Mikki, are you okay?" Lavi rushed up to her and pulled out the candle.

"Where's Road?" She strained out through her tears.

"Allen's got her preoccupied," Komui said as he took her wrist in his hand. A look of worry crossed over his face when he saw Mikki's face grow pale. "Chaoji, go a get something to stop this blood flow. She hit a main vein and Mikki's lost a lot of blood."

Chaoji fumbled around the room before running out headed towards the nurse station. "Idiot," Lavi mumbled. He quickly went over to Lenalee and untied her. He brought the wrappings over to Komui and helped him bandage Mikki up.

"Thanks Lavi," she smiled just before everything went black. Lavi caught her and held her bridal style.

"Put her in her bedroom, I'm pretty sure it wasn't too damaged. Me and Lenalee will untie the rest, and tie up the left over Noah's. Oh and Lavi, next time we go through with a plan, please don't use anymore cheesy super hero lines." Komui said as he began to untie Miranda.

**…**

Mikki groggily opened her eyes. She was back in her room at the Order. The window was broken open and the drawers looked all disorganized, but it looked like normal.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Lavi's dreamy voice shifted her attention to her right. He was laying on the bed side against the wall, looking up at her with one half closed eye. "I was wondering when you would wake up. I was beginning to think you died on me." He sat up and stretched out his back. She noticed a bandage in the crook of his arm.

"What happened to you?" She asked hoarsely.

"Hm? This? Well I just had to save your life, that's all." Mikki stared at him with a confused look. He didn't reply, just stared back with a smile.

"Explain."

"You were a damsel in need of blood, so I offered mine and it turned out we were a match. Maybe that's a sign." He wiggled his eyebrows and laid back down on the bed.

"Why did I need blood?" Her eyes followed his finger to a wrapping around her wrist. Suddenly the scene with Tyki and Road came back along with everything else. "Oh."

"Yup, don't worry though, Komui stitched up your wound and the nurses took real good care of you while you were out for the past two days. I guess losing blood does a lot more damage than I thought."

"I've been asleep for two days?" Mikki nearly shouted.

"Yeah…" Lavi watched her curiously as she wiggled around in her seat, trying to find her way out of the blanket cocoon she had made for herself in her sleep.

"Ew! I need to shower, my hair must look like crap! Don't look at me Lavi! Turn away!"

"Calm yourself woman," a grunt came from the corner that paused Mikki in her chaotic panic. "Your hairs up in a ponytail, the nurses kept you clean, and since when did you care what you look like?" Kanda got up from a chair set in the corner of the room and sat on her bed. "Though you do smell a little sour."

"Shut up! How long have you been here?"

"Ever since they moved you back into your room. I put away a few things, but got too creeped out when I found a pair of your underwear. I'll leave the rest to you."

"T-thanks Kanda. Geez guys, I didn't know you cared so much…"

"All of the exorcists do," Lavi leaned up on his shoulder and smiled, "Allen and Lenalee were here just a minute ago. The rest of them have been stopping in on a regular basis."

"I don't deserve this," Mikki turned her head away and looked at the ground.

"Hey, everything got sorted out. Well, almost eve-"

"Shh," Kanda cut Lavi off. "She doesn't need to know right now," he whispered.

"What don't I need to know?"

"Nothing, get some more sleep; you still look like you're half dead." Kanda got up from the bed a place a light kiss on her forehead which made her blush like crazy.

"What was that for?" Mikki questioned.

"Yeah, what _was_ that for?" Lavi demanded.

Kanda just chuckled and replied, "Just making you jealous." He walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. "I honestly thought we were going to lose you, Mikki. Never fall in love with a Noah again, or else I'll have to beat some sense into you."

"Bring it," Mikki grinned. When he left she looked back at Lavi. "How did I manage to get friends like you guys?"

"You must attract weirdos."

"No, I'm serious. I don't deserve any of this, yet all of you helped me. Even Komui, who I thought hated me."

"He didn't hate you Mikki, he was just a little upset and frantic. The only reason he rushed you into danger's path was because Tyki threatened him and plus, Komui had a little plan going."

"Speaking of Tyki, where is he?"

"Why do you care?" A serious glint was in his unwavering eye.

"I…I guess I don't. Can you answer one question for me, though?"

"Shoot for it," he reclined back down on the bed.

"Where was Panda at?"

"When we first got there he must have been inside, then when you went to find Tyki he waddled his way out to us."

Mikki crinkled her face, "Why wasn't he tied up too?"

Lavi shot up, "I can only answer that this way." He hunched over, procured a pipe from his back pocket, and took on the facial and hair features of Panda. He began in a wise old voice: "Because Bookmen are as important to Noahs as we are to the Black Order. We hold records of everything, and we have to be unbiased while recording battles and what not." He lit his pipe and blew the smoke into Mikki's face. "Here that? Un-bi-as." He pronounced each syllable carefully. "That means we don't take sides. Though we prefer the Order." He drew in another breath from the pipe and choked on it, breaking the scene.

"Oh, I never knew that. Uh, Lavi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine," he choked out. He put out the pipe and went back to his normal looks. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Oui?"

"Will you marry me?"

Mikki's face froze and she stared in silence at him.

"I'm kidding, Bookmen can't get married. Anyway, I want to know why you had a knife in your boot. How did you expect to get it?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she slyly smiled.

"You're just hell in high heels, aren't you?"

"Something like that," Mikki's sly smiled turned into a gleeful one.

"So…you want to run away and take a break for a while?" Lavi's hands grew a little shaky and he felt a surge of fear that he hadn't felt in… well ever.

"Wait, what? With just you?"

"If you want we can bring Kanda and his little girlfriend along."

"How do you know about her?" Mikki squinted her eyes.

"I maaay have read your diary," the end of his sentence came out fast and in a rush of air. "But that's not the point, the point is you need to take a break and the only important stuff going on around here is rebuilding the Order."

"You-you what!"

"I just needed to find out where you were. That's all."

Mikki tsked (something she picked up from Kanda) and moved on, "Shouldn't we stay and help rebuild?"

"You're in no condition to help, and I'm by far too lazy. So what so you say?"

"I say we can't take Kanda with us, it's already bad enough that we're ditching the repairs. And we should probably make sure Komui knows where we're going, he isn't too pleased when I randomly take off."

"Like father, like daughter," Lavi mused.

"But hell, it's not like I have anything better to do! When do we leave?"

"Tonight!"

Mikki smiled at Lavi's enthusiasm. "Tonight it is then!" They laid back down next to each other on the bed. Suddenly Mikki's smile vanished and she turned on her side to face Lavi. He did the same and saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to go with a traitor like me?"

"Oh Mikki," he cooed, "stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm serious Lavi, I don't think I can forgive myself for what I did. I almost single-handedly destroyed the Order." A tear slid down her face.

"You need to get away from this place for a while and empty out your head." He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's that for?" Mikki asked.

"You're my broken princess." Lavi whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

"You better have lots of super glue to glue me back together with."

"It's even fire proof," he smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a second before Lavi scooted over and gently put his lips on hers. Mikki could feel her face burn red and grew slightly light headed. She had never before been kissed like that. When their lips parted, Lavi drew her close and rested his chin on her head. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and closed her eyes relishing in his scent. She thought she would have felt awkward letting herself be so vulnerable in a man's presence. But then again, Lavi wasn't just some _man. _He was _her_ man. Maybe the man to make her life not seem like some dark path she couldn't see down like Tyki had, maybe he was going to be her light.

**…**

A grayish tanned hand held onto a picture of a red haired girl. In his grasp he crumbled it and set it on fire with a cigarette that was dangling from his mouth. Out of his pocket he pulled a silver necklace shaped in a heart and arrow. He dangled it from his finger before clasping it around his neck. He mumbled something about love ruining plans and jumped onto a saddled horse. He took off running and the cool morning air breezed through his dark hair; the smell of dew mixed with the scent trail of his cigarette he left behind. In the rising sun the necklace glittered the names _Mikki _and _Tyki_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if this feels kind of fast, but the story's nearing the end and I just want to get it over with. I'm working on the new love of my life (aka Obsession Starts with a V).


	26. Say Hello, Wave GoodBye

Sorry for the weird update times. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"You…you're what!"<p>

"Going on a trip with Mikki," Lavi looked at Allen. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh. My. Cheese steak. Please don't tell me you're dating her."

"Well, not exactly," Lavi blushed slightly.

"But you're in love with her aren't you? Why Lavi? Why out of all the girls you could fall in love with you have to fall in love with my arch nemesis/worst nightmare aka MY MASTER'S daughter! You will breed and create even more little Crosses and then they will breed and create more and so on! They will eventually take over the world with all their debts! And I will have to pay them all!" Allen's face had grown a few shades paler each time he thought about it. And when he mentioned "breeding" with Mikki, Lavi's face grew a few shades redder.

"Calm down Allen, it's not like we're getting married. Komui just wants me to get her out of here for awhile while you guys fix our 'little problem'."

"You're right, just don't make any baby Crosses please."

"Allen!"

"Haha, sorry, I just love the look on your face. Well, have a nice trip!" Allen began to walk away.

"Hey Beansprout, when are you going to tell Komui you knocked up Lenalee!" Lavi shouted down the hallway.

"Shut up! That's how rumors get started and how I'll end up dead!"

"Then you shut up about Mikki!"

"You shut up about Lenalee!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Shut it!"

"You shut it!"

"Shut up Albino!"

"Shut it lettuce eater!"

"How about both of you shut up?" Kanda broke into their little hissy fit and handed Lavi his hammer. "You forgot this; never know, you might need it."

"Thanks Kanda," Lavi glared at Allen when he took his hammer in hand.

"Mikki's already outside. I swear if something happens to her when you two are gone I will kill you." Kanda looked down at Lavi with malice in his eyes.

"Chill Yu, if anything she'll need to make sure nothing happens to me."

"Did you just insult yourself?" Allen questioned Lavi.

He thought about it before replying, "Maybe. I need to get going, see you later Yu!" He waved to a steaming mad Kanda. He turned to Allen, "Hope you don't die when I'm gone," he glared.

When he stepped outside he looked around for Mikki and saw her shadow coming out from behind a tree. "Mikki?"

"Leave me alone Lavi; I don't want to go anymore."

Lavi ran up to her and saw she was brooding. "What do you mean you don't want to go? What happened? You were so excited about it earlier!"

"I found out why you're taking me away. It's not because you want to spend time with me, it's because you have to!" She looked up and stared him in the eye. "I heard what happened with all the Noahs. This whole time you made me think you had them imprisoned or something, but that's not true! They're not even here! They escaped and Komui told you to take me away and keep an eye on me so they can't get to me again."

"Mikki you're not being fair. I volunteered to watch you!"

"To watch me? Like I'm some sort of child that needs to be babysat? Look, I realized I messed up the first time; I wasn't planning on messing up that majorly again!"

Lavi let out a quick air of disbelief. "Mikki, what the hell is your problem? What changed in the last three hours that made you not want to go?"

The truth was that Mikki was panicking; she had been ever since that kiss and realizing she didn't want Lavi's light. She felt that going on this trip would be making a commitment to Lavi, one that she thought she would never have to make. She was like her Dad more than she realized. Screwing with people was what she did best, drinking alcohol just to get drunk was something she cherished, having a fun time in the bedroom with any man she chose was what she loved, settling down with Lavi was…well not really in her plans.

"You lied to me Lavi, I can't trust a liar."

Lavi's mouth hung open, "I _lied_ to you? Did I hear you right?" Mikki nodded. "You've gone insane. Tyki must have brainwashed you or something. I didn't even mention anything about the Noah's escaping, so how could I lie to you about that?"

"You didn't tell me. You should have."

"Mikki, listen to yourself! If I would have told you, you would have panicked or done something rash and end up even more hurt than you already are. What you need is to go away for a bit, forget being an exorcist, forget the Noahs even exist, and live like a normal human for a few weeks. Now look, I already have a small cabin available up in a wooden mountain area. I'm going there for two weeks and you're coming with me. You can't stay here, it's not safe."

"I'm not staying here, but I'm not going with you." Mikki stood up and looked at him. "Good-bye Lavi," she said as she began to walk away.

He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back rather harshly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be hiding for a little bit; just until all this Noah stuff blows over."

"It will never blow over Mikki! The only thing the Noahs care about right now is destroying the Order and you are the key they need to blow up the whole fricken place!" With each phrase he tightened his hold on her.

"Lavi just let me go! You're hurting me!" She violently pulled her arm out of his grasp and almost smacked him across the face. She froze with her hand midway in the air and a look of fear quickly streaked across Lavi's face.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Mikki, but I don't like it." Suddenly all emotion was gone from him and he turned away, slowly heading back into the Order. "I don't care anymore. Go where ever you want. When you end up dying or back in the Noah's hands don't expect me to save you again." He slammed the front door and left Mikki standing there with a feeling of guilt, regret, and a small feeling of freedom.

"I can't believe you let her go!" Kanda yelled at Lavi. "How dare you! She going to end up getting herself killed!" He saw no emotion on Lavi's face and a new level of anger flared up in him. "I can't even look at you!"

"Don't worry, you won't have to for much longer. I'm going off with Panda. I think our time here at this Order is done." He looked over to Allen who held a shocked look on his face and shrugged. "Panda told you we weren't staying here that long anyway." He started off towards his room to pack his things. Kanda threw a nasty insult at Lavi and flung open the doors to convince Mikki to stay with the Order. To his sadness he saw that Mikki was nowhere to be found.

"Are you really all that surprised?" Allen asked, walking up behind Kanda. "She was like a caged bird who was eventually able to have her cage open, but not the window. As soon as someone did open the window, she flew righ-"

Kanda cut him off by slamming a fist down on his head. "Enough with your stupid parables; I'm going to find her."

Allen rubbed his head, "You won't be able to if she's anything like Master. You don't know where she's heading to, and you won't know because she doesn't want to be found. I don't think even the Noah's could find her now. She looked very determined."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kanda growled.

"Well I was supposed to be helping restore the kitchen-"

"That didn't need a response, just go."

"Okay, I get it. No need to be so grumpy," Allen stopped when Kanda turned to him with an evil darkness in his eyes. "Got it. Gone." He ran back into the Order leaving a dust trail behind him.

**Four Days Later**

It was hot, dry, and sandy. To a normal person that may seem like hell, but to Mikki it was paradise-well, besides the lack of water. Ever since she was little she had always enjoyed the desert. It was a strange place: completely open with no bushes or trees to hide you, yet you didn't feel the need to be hidden because you were completely alone and safe. Only a few times did she cross paths with living things; those things being camels, scorpions, and a camel spider (which she quickly killed out of fear and disgust). She saw a lion out in the distance but decided it was best to leave him in the distance. Having nothing to do, no meetings to get to, no annoying voices pestering her, she set up a tent which she picked up on her way to the desert (sending the bills to the Order of course) and relaxed inside avoiding the direct heat from the sun. She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

**…**

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. She left the Order without anyone and was wandering around on the Earth alone. He sat on a cliff overlooking a river and dangled his feet. Maybe he shouldn't have let his anger get the better of him. He could have talked some sense into her if he had tried hard enough. It wasn't his fault; that damn red haired Bookman and the other exorcists got in his way. He should've killed them all.

"Tyki?"

"Yes Road?" He looked up from the river and saw her slip out one of her doors.

"Are you okay? Earl wants you back home, he's worried you got a concussion from that blow to the head."

"It's been almost a week, if I haven't died in my sleep yet I'm not going to. Can't you people just leave me alone?"

"He's just worried about you. You're acting like some loner wandering around like this."

"I prefer the word drifter," he sarcastically said, "and I'm not a loner, I have my horse."

"You're getting weird Tyki, is your human self trying to take over?"

"No. Leave me alone please."

She sighed and threw a pack of cigarettes at him. He grunted a thanks and she slid her hand through his hair. "You need to cut it," she watched the long locks slip through her fingers. "And you're starting a beard. You look like a caveman. All you're missing are some animal pelts and a club."

He lightly slapped her hand away, "Get away from me Road."

"Fine, but the next time Earl wants me to check up on you, I'm sending the twins."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would," she evilly grinned at him and hurried back in her door. She peeked her head out one last time. "One more thing; if I were you I would forget Mikki. I didn't like her all that much anyway. Never get involved with an exorcist."

"Says the girl who's in love with Allen Walker."

"Yes, but he's different Tyki. He's one of us," she giggled and closed the door making it disappear altogether.

Tyki stood up and went back to his horse. As he jumped on something occurred to him. He remembered Mikki begging him to take her somewhere. He chuckled when he finally realized where she was hiding. The desert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I came across a picture of Tyki sitting depressingly on a cliff and *bam* the last part of this story was born. Only two more chapters to go before it's over!


	27. Always on my Mind

**A/N:** So this is the second to last chapter! Well…unless you include the bonus chapters that I'm adding after I finish! There's either two or three, haven't really decided. But if there's something that's been left unanswered, please tell me so I can fix it in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"We got a bill from Mikki," Komui stated as he walked into Allen's bedroom unannounced. Allen looked up from his bag he was busy packing. "It should help you find her…maybe."<p>

"What did she buy?" Allen asked, zipping the remaining items into the bag.

"A tent, three water canteens, and a few candles. Not much help, but I figure if you stop off at that store and talk to the manager you might get a few clues."

"Thanks Komui. Did you sort out who else is coming with me?"

"I tried to get Lavi to go, but he's shut up in his room. Even Bookman can't get in."

"I thought they were leaving?" Allen scrunched his eyebrows together and cocked his head.

"I thought so too, but maybe Lavi has a little hope left for Mikki." There was a silence full of sorrow for Lavi and anger towards Mikki. Komui continued, "Anyway, Kanda and Lenalee are going with you. Their bags are packed; we're just waiting for you. Kanda has the train tickets and Lenalee has the bill."

"Ok," Allen said as he walked out into the hall with Komui. "Do you think I should try to visit Lavi one last time?"

"You can try, but I'm telling you, no one has been able to get in to him."

"Maybe I can convince him to come with us," Allen murmured basically to himself. He headed towards the stairs and went up to Lavi's room. He knocked on the door a few times, but each time there was no response. He tried the door knob and saw that someone had already picked the lock. When he pushed open the door there was a dresser blocking the way.

"Lavi! Come on, move it will you?"

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" Came a nasty hiss.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving with Lenalee and Kanda. This is your last chance to come with us to find her."

"Find who? I didn't know anyone _important_ was missing."

"Lavi," Allen sighed. He was at a loss for words. He tried to think of something to convince his grieving friend, but all he could think of was to say good-bye. "Are you sure?"

"Bye Allen."

"Bye Lavi." He slowly walked away, closing the door. Once downstairs he saw Kanda and Lenalee waiting patiently by the door.

"I take it you couldn't get him to come?" Lenalee softly asked.

"Did he bite your head off, too?" Kanda grunted.

"He put a dresser in front of the door. Someone apparently tried to pick the lock and he didn't take it too well." Allen glanced at Kanda and saw an unapologetic look on his face. "I guess we should be heading out." Lenalee nodded and Kanda walked swiftly out to the carriage. The train ride to the store was quieter than usually, mainly because of the fact that Lavi was in the front of everyone's mind.

"He's been locked up there for a while now. He hasn't even come out to eat," Lenalee said looking out a window at the passing trees.

"I've seen him sneak out twice and head to the kitchen." Kanda replied. Lenalee and Allen looked at him and he just shrugged. "I didn't want to bother the guy so I let him go. I made sure no one else saw him, too."

"At least we know he's not starving himself…" Lenalee commented. The conversation died and left everyone staring out the windows or watching little kids run up and down the aisle.

It was almost closing time when they reached the little shop Mikki had stopped at. The owner greeted them kindly and said that Komui had gotten in touch with him to tell him they were coming. He told them that Mikki hadn't said anything the whole time, but she was wearing thin clothing and bought a lot of water canteens. She was obviously going somewhere hot.

"Would she be heading to the beach again?" Lenalee thought out loud.

"No, maybe she headed out to the rain forest near here." Kanda replied.

"Well wherever she went, it was somewhere hot. And she wasn't planning on stopping anywhere cold. I didn't see and extra heavy clothing on her." The owner contributed to the brainstorm. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. "My wife is probably done making dinner, why don't you three come upstairs and eat? If you want you can sleep on the couch for the night and head out in the morning."

"That would be wonderful," Lenalee smiled. They started upstairs in silence as they tried to figure out which way Mikki headed.

…

Lavi rolled over on his bed and shoved his face deeper into the pillow. His body was beginning to ache from doing nothing but lay on the bed for the past few days, but he was much too stubborn to leave and help them find Mikki.

"Damn…" he muttered as he thought about her again. He was trying to keep her off his mind, and for the last hour it had worked. But as soon as Allen talked to him she was back, front and center, hogging all his thoughts and memories. Everything they'd done together, from creating chaos in the movie theater to that first and most likely last kiss they shared. He remembered the first day she came to the order and how everyone was speechless when they found out Cross and Klaud were her parents. He also remembered all her favorite things: getting drunk, falling in love with a Noah just to get on her father's nerves, making up nicknames, the desert, her favorite colors, and her tattoos that probably gave Cross a heart attack.

Lavi suddenly shot up in bed. "That's it!" He said to himself. "I know where she is!" He jumped out of bed, threw on a new set on non-wrinkled clothes, sped out his window with his innocence, and headed towards the nearest desert.

…

Tyki got off his horse as he approached a tent in the middle of the desert. The sun was just beginning to rise, so it was still pretty cold as he got off and walked over to the tent. The two flaps were tied shut, but it didn't take long for him to loosen the knot enough that they would slide open. There in the corner, curled up in a thickly insulated sleeping bag, was the girl he had been looking for.

"Mikki dear," he purred as he went into the tent and laid down next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and called her name again. She opened both eyes half way and mumbled something he didn't quite catch.

"Wake up love," he whispered in her ear. He was still leaning over her when she sprung up and hit him on the bottom of his chin with her head.

"Ow! What was that f-" he was cut off mid-sentence by an arrow that was pointing at his face.

"How did you find me? Who else knows I'm here?" She demanded, all trace of sleep gone from her.

"Geez, if I knew this was how you were going to greet me I wouldn't have come." He brushed the arrow aside and went out of the tent with Mikki right behind him.

"That's better," he said as he stretched. "I was feeling awfully claustrophobic in that tiny thing." She didn't respond to him, just activated her innocence by putting the arrow in her bow and pointing it at him.

"How did you find me?" She hissed at him again.

"You should know better than to hide out in one of your favorite places. I hope there's no hard feelings from our last meeting?" He eyed the arrow suspiciously. She drew it back a little more. "Now come on love, put that thing away before someone gets hurt."

"Quit calling me that," she spit at him as she let the arrow go. He ducked down in time for it to pass by his head and land in a nearby cactus. Knowing her innocence, he waited for a few seconds to let it pry itself free and come flying back towards its owner. She reloaded her bow and pointed it at him again. He stood back up, but this time took a few steps back.

"Maybe there is some bad feelings left." He mumbled.

"What do you want Tyki?" She asked with a little less venom in her voice.

"I came here to get you and bring you back to the mansion. I miss you Mikki, I really do."

Mikki raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? Well you should have thought about the consequences before you attempted to kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you; you did the Earl wrong so you had to be punished."

"Uh, yeah, I don't even know how to respond to that." She lowered her innocence and looked at her tent. She tried to figure out how quickly she could put everything away and take off. Maybe she could trick Tyki and tie him up.

"I'll just find you again," he answered her unspoken question. She looked back to him and huffed. He took something off from around his neck and handed it to her. "Remember this?"

She saw the necklace she had given him for their anniversary. Making a Kanda _tsk_ she questioned, "You still have that?"

"Of course; I was going to get rid of it once I got loose from those damn exorcists, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. Do you know why?"

"Nope, nor do I care."

"Because somehow I managed to actually fall in love with you. I'll admit, me tricking you and getting you to live with us for a while before your Father found out was all part of the Earl's plan. And yes, all those times I said I loved you was just me buttering you up so I could sneak in, steal you, and take down the Order. This was all supposed to happen a long time ago, but then your Father died and those two stupid exorcists had to get in the way. They both look like women if you ask me. The one with the long dark hair more so than the other."

"I could say the same about you." Mikki interrupted.

Tyki didn't even pause to respond to the insult, "But after our plan fell apart and there was nothing or no one to get in the way and confuse my thoughts, I realized that I actually fell in love with you." He stopped and they looked at each other.

"Are you done?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

"I thought I used to be in love with you. It was probably just your looks and the fact that it made my Dad's face match the color of his hair, but now that I look back I can see that you didn't love me and it was all a trap. How does that phrase go? 'Love makes you blind' or something along those lines? Well that's what happened to me. I was blind and stupid and there's no way I'm going back to those days, Tyki. I'm an exorcist now and I can't be in love with a _Noah_!" She nearly yelled the last word. Tyki's mouth hung open as he tried to think of a response. A rush of anger flew through him and he felt the need to strike this bitch across the face.

"I've been searching for what feels like months, and when I do find you and confess my love for you, this is what you have to say? Road was right, I should have just left you alone."

"Yes, you should have." She whispered. "So I guess we're official enemies now?"

"I think we always have been." He responded with a tone of nastiness. She offered him back the necklace and he grabbed it out of her hands. He took one last look at it before throwing it far into the distance where it landed deeply into the sand, never to be seen or touched again.

"You do know the next time we'll most likely be fighting each other?" He asked after awhile.

"Yeah," was all she could say.

"Are you sure?" He would give her one last chance.

"Yeah." She knew she lost her final chance, but didn't seem all that hurt. Tyki on the other hand felt like he just lost something important, but he knew eventually his Noah's emotions would overpower him and he would attempt to kill her in battle.

"So, if you don't love me anymore, who do you love?" Tyki questioned.

"Why do you care?"

"I just…I just want to know whose arms you'll be in."

"Won't that just hurt you?" She looked up at him

"I didn't think you'd care. So, who do you really love Mikki?"

Mikki stared at him as she tried to decide herself. Something caught her eye over Tyki's left shoulder and as she looked a little harder she noticed a red head coming out of the rising sun, and bouncing over a sandy hill running in their direction.

"Mikki?" Tyki asked again.

"...Lavi," she whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took me so long to update but, I finally got around to fixing chapter five! So if you want to head over to it, reread it, and leave a review on how it turned out, well…I won't object ~<p> 


	28. She's Like the Wind

**Important: **It's finally the end! This had been my longest running story, and am I sad it's over? Nope. Anything I regret? Killing Cross off…it seems like things went downhill after that. And turning Mikki into somewhat of a dunce (she was supposed to be Laura Croft-y).

* * *

><p><strong>A month has passed since Lavi "rescued" Mikki from Tyki (she lets him tell everyone that Tyki was going to kidnap her again, but he got there just in the nick of time). <strong>

**Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee were informed as soon as she returned and were able to make it out of the rain forest and back to the Order alive. Although, many jungle animals kept going after Allen. Kanda believes it's because he smells tasty to them, while Lenalee believes the more realistic answer- that he stood out more than the other two in the greens of the forest. **

**The Noah's are still after the Order, but that will never change until they are defeated. Tyki has gone back to his hobo days to try and forget Mikki, but lately it's been harder and harder to remember his previous life with his Noah interfering. The thought of being able to kill any exorcist, especially Mikki, appeals more to him than winning a poker match.**

**Mikki and her mother have never really reconciled, but they now can be in the same room without Mikki attempting to attack Klaud. **

**And there's been a rumor going around the-newly renovated- Order that Mikki would be a perfect General and would take place of her father. Zokalo's offered to take her under his wing, but Mikki insists she's too young yet. Besides, she has another plan in mind…**

"I can't believe the time's finally come…" Allen said to Lavi with tears in his eyes. "Will you come back?"

"Of course! I overheard Panda say that we'd be making a stop here sometime next year." Lavi smiled at his friend.

"What will you be doing till then?" Lenalee asked with tears running down her face.

"Oh you know, Bookmeny things," Lavi winked at her.

Today was the day that everyone knew would come, but just didn't want to face. The Bookmen were leaving. The whole Order showed up last night for the good-bye party and this morning only a few close friends came to say their good-byes. Surprisingly even Kanda came to say farewell to the annoying rabbit.

"I'll miss you the most Yu!"

"Get away from me," Kanda grunted back to Lavi.

"If you want to cry, it's all right. I'll cry along with you."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Maybe we need to do one big group hug!"

"That's actually not that bad of an idea," Allen considered. He was about to start forming the hug when he noticed Lavi's attention had suddenly been deterred. He had a pretty good idea of what was distracting him. He looked behind him and sure enough there was Mikki, still in her pajamas and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Why must you leave so soon?" She whined. "The suns not even up yet."

"Panda likes to leave before the crack of dawn, he's old and old people tend to be morning people."

"I hope I never get old," she yawned.

"Lavi!" Bookman's voice echoed into the building. He had been waiting outside for the last fifteen minutes and was growing impatient, plus the "old" comment didn't help.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya," he mumbled as he grabbed his bags.

"I'm surprised you're not going with him," Kanda whispered to Mikki.

"I'm not a Bookman, so why would I go?"

"Because you don't like to stay in one spot for too long, you're in love with Lavi, it's been your wish to see the world, and you and Bookman seem to get along for some reason."

"Alright, hold your horses, I am NOT in love with Lavi, and Bookman and I don't get along. We can just tolerate each other." Mikki tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well whatever; just make sure to hug Lavi good-bye."

"Why?"

"So that you will realize that you are- in fact- in love with Lavi."

"I'm going to punch your lights out."

"Bring it little girl." They had a glaring contest until Lavi made his final good-bye. Kanda pushed Mikki in his direction and she ended up almost tripping and falling against him.

"Thanks, jerk," she muttered under her breath. "Well, I guess this is good-bye!" She smiled up at Lavi.

"Yeah…I guess it is," he gave a half smile back down to her. There was an awkward silence between them as they felt everyone's gaze on the two.

"So uh…I guess I'll be seeing you in a year then?" Mikki broke the silence.

"Yup, unless you pull a thing like your father and disappear, never to be found."

"Hehe, that would be so uncool," Mikki winked at him. They started to give each other a hug, but when a collective "Aaaw" broke out from the surrounding exorcists, they decided against it.

"See ya!" He waved to everyone. They all waved back and let out a deep, sad sigh (though Kanda's was more a sigh of relief) when the door closed behind him. Everyone's stomach seemed to ache with the thought of not being able to see him, everyone except Mikki.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room. I'm too tired to do much." Mikki said as soon as everyone began to depart.

"Do you need us to bring you anything?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope, just some sleep and I should be good as new! I'll ask Komui what my next mission will be and we can all continue on like nothing ever happened." She gave an eerily giddy smile and almost ran back to her room.

"She's up to something," Marie mumbled.

"Yup," Kanda said with a smile in his eyes. He knew perfectly well what she was up to, but he wasn't one to tell other's his secrets. He knew the Order would turn into chaos, but eventually it would calm down and resume as normal. Of course, the true chaos wouldn't start until Allen realized Mikki pushed all her debts onto his shoulders. Then all hell would break loose.

**…**

Unknown to everyone, Mikki was wearing a set of clothes under her pajamas and had actually woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Until now she had been packing bags and preparing her plan. Throwing her pajamas into a full bag, she zipped it up, and grabbed all of her luggage. She packed lightly and was able to hide her innocence in a travel bag. Unlatching her window she sprung out and made her way down to the ground. Being very sneaky, she managed to get off the Order's property without alerting anyone or setting off an alarm. She headed to a main street and walked it, whistling a little tune she picked up from her father. Once she came up to District Avenue, she turned right and stopped near a carriage.

"Took you long enough," a gruff voice said when the door swung open. "Put the bigger case on top, but leave your innocence near you."

Mikki nodded as she did what she was told. She hopped into the carriage and sat down next to Lavi. She flashed him a big smile and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you let me join you!"

"Just because we let you tag along, doesn't mean you'll become a bookman," Bookman said.

"I never said I wanted to, but you'll need someone to come with you and protect you."

"That's what Lavi has me for."

Mikki giggled, Lavi glared at Bookman. While Bookman grew preoccupied with his cross stich, Mikki planted a sly little kiss on Lavi's lips as the carriage took off into the sunrise.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who have read my longest running series! There may be a few bonus chapters to come that have nothing to do with the main story line. Well, until we meet again mes amis~<p> 


	29. Bonus 1: The Park Threat

So like I promised, here's one of the two (or three) bonus chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikki, five years old.<strong>

"Daddy!" Mikki cried up to her father. He wasn't paying attention to her a usual, and she couldn't handle it. "Daaaaaaaddy!" She tried again in an ear piercing scream.

"What?! What could you possibly want!?" Cross yelled back when he couldn't handle it anymore. He had been dealing with some paperwork on where his next mission was to be, but Mikki had somehow pried open the door and flopped down by his feet.

"I wanna go to the park!"

"If I take you to the park, will you leave me in peace?"

"Yeah," she smiled with a finger wrapped in her hair and a slight blush. She knew that that was the look which always melted Cross's heart.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the park and Mikki ran off to go play in her favorite spot-the sandbox. Cross sat down at a nearby bench and proceeded with his paperwork. Unfortunately, a strong gust of wind came and scattered a few pages that flew out of his grasp. Fortunately, there was a group of moms who were not too far away that helped him pick them up. After receiving the pages, he eyed the women and looked at Mikki. She looked content, happy, and safe building a blob of sand (he assumed was a sand castle) with another little girl.

"Hello ladies," Cross slid his way over to the group of moms and played some of his best pick-up lines. He ended up finding out that two of them were divorced and another one hated her husband; thus he decided to focus his attention on those three.

Just as he was about to put his arm around one of the divorcee's, Mikki's tiny voice shrieked out a threat that floated over to Cross's ears in the light breeze. "Boooy! Don't make me come over there; I'll barbeque you over the gates of hell."

Cross felt tears in his eyes as he looked at his bundle of joy. "That's my baby girl!" He proudly complimented her when he observed what caused her outburst. Some little jerk, that had to be at least seven, had decided to waddle his way over and steal _her_ sand toys. Well Mikki was raised better than to just silently let that pass.

"What did I tell you, boy?" She stood up from her knees when the boy grinned and kept walking. She had had enough. Mikki stomped through her sand blob, which caused the other little girl to flash an angry look at the boy who had made her friend so angry. She stood up and joined Mikki on their march to victory.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" The divorced mom asked Cross.

"Nah, I've trained my daughter well; she'll be able to handle this on her own." He puffed up his chest a little in pride.

"That's not what I meant," the mom got an irritated look on her face. "You're daughter's literally kicking that boy's butt!"

Cross looked over to Mikki and noticed that…the mom was right. The seven year old pudgy boy was curled up on the ground, being held down by Mikki's friend, with his butt in the breeze as Mikki continuously kicked it while telling him to 'never lay another fudge-covered, sausage-for-fingers hands' on her sand toys.

Cross looked back to the mom. "You know, I probably should be doing something about this; but then again, most people know me as not a very caring guy. So I'm just going to sit here and observe this with a 'Proud Papa' look on my face. That sound good to you?"

That didn't sound good to the mother, so she gave him a dirty glare, a 'tsk', and a grimace before heading over to help the poor boy up off the ground.

"Daddy, did I do good?" Mikki asked after the mom yelled at her and helped the boy wobble away.

"Well, I have a feeling that that boy won't be sitting for a long time. So yes, yes you did do very well."

Mikki grinned up at her dad and he ruffled her red hair. They walked home hand in hand after threatening the ice cream man into giving them free ice cream.

* * *

><p>This seemed like a typical father-daughter bonding moment for Cross. Yeah it's short, but it's sweet...in a morbid and violent sort of way. Tell me what you think!<p> 


	30. Bonus 2: The Letters of Love

There were days when Mikki grew bored. And when Mikki grew bored Satan opened the gates to hell, let his demons out, and gave Mikki the power to control them. Although that might be a hyperbole, it's not that far from the truth. When Mikki grew bored, hell broke loose.

"Damn you, you stupid leprechaun! I ought to rip your head off your body and shove it up Allen's ass!" Kanda screamed down the halls of the Order. Komui sighed as the angry man ran past his door. It seemed Mikki had finally found something to do on this rainy day. He peeked out of the doorway and witnessed Kanda chasing Mikki who was red in the face from either laughter or embarrassment.

"Only if you can catch me Lover Boy!" She cackled evilly in-between her gasps for air. The chase continued to around the corner, so Komui shook his head and went back to work.

**Earlier that day:**

"Kanda?" Mikki knocked on his door the same time she opened it, not caring how intrusive she was being. It was raining and she was bored.

"Kanda?" Looking around, she saw she was alone in his room. It was rare that he ever left without locking his door, so she made sure to make the most of it. First things first, look through his underwear drawer. People always kept interesting things in their underwear drawers. And Mikki was in luck. After digging through pristine white boxer briefs for two minutes, she came upon something that made her day- a secret chamber. And inside that chamber was something that made her day the best day ever. An envelope full of love letters from some mysterious woman named Lotus.

"Oooh la la, what is this mon ami?" As she shifted through the letters, a scent of flowery perfume drifted over her. He giggled evilly, "Perfect! Now what to do with these?" She looked into a nearby mirror as she fanned herself with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kanda hissed through gritted teeth.

"Uh oh," Mikki's eyes grew wide when she saw his reflection standing in the doorway.

"Put them back now and shut your trap."

"Put what back?"

"What do you think you idiot!"

She turned to him and hid the letters behind her back. "I don't know what we're talking about."

"The letters! _My_ letters! Give them to me!"

"Dude, what letters?" She held up her empty hands in front of her. Inching away from the dresser, she slipped on a pair of his underwear that made it out of the drawer during her hunt. From her back pocket Kanda could easily see the off-white envelops he cherished so much.

"Your death will be my victory!" He spat as he lunged over to her.

"Whoa! Calm yourself! I didn't mean to take them! They must have accidently jumped into my pocket." She quickly scuttled up from the floor and crawled her way to the door. Kanda bent down, grabbed ahold of her pants, and pulled her back into the room.

She slapped his hand away, "What kind of gentleman are you? Grabbing a lady's rear like that even though you have a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, and I didn't grab your ass! I'm going to kick it."

"Alright, alright," she stood up and held an arm out while clutching the papers with the other. "So if she's not your girlfriend, why do you care so much?"

"Because she thinks she is."

"Do you like her?"

"I can stand her."

"Do you love her?"

Kanda paused for just a second, but it was enough for Mikki. "Of course not."

An evil grin spread across her face. "Hmm, I think you're wrong about that my dear male acquaintance. In fact, I do believe it's time for a song."

"What?"

"Kanda and Lotus sitting in a tree," Mikki sang in a falsetto voice, "k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love-"

"Death is too good for you."

"And love you are in."

"Come here you stupid little thief!"

"Never!" Mikki squealed as she bolted out of the door and into the hallway. Kanda chased after her relentlessly.

"Damn you, you stupid leprechaun! I ought to rip your head off your body and shove it up Allen's ass!" Kanda screamed as she headed towards the main lobby and out the doors. He knew he had no chance once she hit the open air, since hiding was her specialty.

Luckily for him, as soon as she sped out the front door, she came back in just a quick. "It's wet out there!" She cried.

"I'll take these, thank you very much." Kanda ripped the letters out of her hands and stomped back to his room. Mikki frowned, bundled her hair up, and shook it dry. She grumbled about Kanda being unfair as she looked around for something else to bother.

She came across Lavi in the library, reading as usual. Another evil grin came upon her as she made her way towards the unsuspecting ginger.

* * *

><p><strong>23 bonus chapters complete!** One more before I can finally lay this story to rest. Reviews from you lovely readers are always appreciated!


End file.
